Des amoureux déchus
by Intheuniverse1994
Summary: Rick et Kate se sont perdus de vus, suite à une dispute mettant fin à leur partenariat. Ils se revoient 5ans après, mais leurs vies ont bien changés depuis.. oui mais et leur ' always ' dans tout ça ?
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Rick et Kate se sont perdus de vue, à la suite d'une dispute, et se revoient alors 5 ans après. Mais leurs vies a énormément changé depuis. En effet, Rick est marié, à Serena Kaye, et est le papa d'une petite Hanna âgée de 3ans. Kate, elle, élève seule son fils, Alexander, âgé de 4 ans et demis, mais a également un nouveau petit ami, mais qui n'est pas le père d'Alex.

Qu'arrivera t'il lorsque leurs chemins se recroiseront ?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Someone like you.<span> _**

_ Allez Alex, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher ! Fit Kate en arrivant sur son fils, qui faisait du coloriage dans le salon.

Le petit leva les yeux vers sa mère, et comme d'habitude cette dernière ressentit une pointe au coeur, lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu océan de son fils.. Mon dieu.. Il ressemblait tellement à son père..

_ Mais maaaman! Encore un peu, s'il te plait ! La supplia Alex, en lui faisant son regard de chien battu, le même que Rick avait l'habitude de faire..

Kate rit devant la mine de son fils, et du vraiment se forcer à ne pas céder, elle n'y pouvait rien, il était tellement adorable !

_ Non bébé.. Tu as école demain trésor..

Le petit bouda, mais courra tout de même dans les bras de Kate, qui le souleva en riant, et en se moquant qu'il devenait trop lourd, tandis qu'il lui rétorquait que c'était elle qui était trop vieille !

Elle adorait ses moments là.. Ses moments de complicité qu'ils avaient, et qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents depuis que Alex grandissait..

_ Bébé, tu es d'accord si Greg vient manger à la maison demain ? Lui demanda t'elle, une fois qu'elle l'eut bordé dans son lit..

Greg était son nouvel petit ami, depuis 4mois, et elle essayait doucement de l'intégrer dans le monde de son fils.. Du côté de Greg, pas de soucis, mais du côté d'Alex, ça avait été plus dure, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la partager avec un autre homme..

Le petit eut l'air pensif pendant un moment, puis hôcha finalement la tête.

_ D'accord mais lis moi une histoire maman s'il te plait ! Supplia le petit.

Kate soupira, mais ne put que céder à cette requête là de son fils..

Elle commença à lui lire la belle bois au dormant, et quand elle leva le regard de la page qu'elle était en train de lire, elle s'aperçut que son fils s'était endormis..

Elle sourit en posant le livre doucement sur le sol pour ne pas le réveiller..

Puis elle resta encore quelques minutes pour le contempler, son fils, son petit bébé, son sauveur..

_Alexander James Beckett_.. Alexander.. Elle lui avait donné le second prénom de Castle délibérément.. Car même si il ne le savait pas, et que personne ne le savait même, Alex était son fils aussi.. Elle se rappelait très bien de cette nuit, la nuit où ils l'avaient conçus.. La plus belle nuit de sa vie.. Elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras, lui faisant l'amour, elle s'était sentit aimer, protéger.. Et ça lui avait fait peur, car elle n'avait toujours pas résolu l'affaire de sa mère, car elle n'était pas prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation, surtout dans **cette **relation..

ça avait été la plus belle nuit de sa vie, mais le matin qui avait suivit, le plus déchirant qu'elle ait connu.. Elle s'en rappelait encore comme si c'était hier.. Normalement elle n'était pas si émotionnelle, ou n'y pensait pas autant, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.. C'était l'anniversaire de leur séparation.. Enfin de la fin de leur partenariat, de leur amitié.. De leur amour ? La fin de tout.. Le début de la fin pour elle.. Pour lui ?

__ Castle.. Hier soir.. C'était.. bien.. Mais c'était une erreur.. On ne peut pas.. On travaille ensemble.. Non ce n'est.. pas correct.. C'est impossible, une erreur, je suis désolée.. Fit Kate en regardant Rick dans les yeux, des yeux emplit de douleur. _

__ Kate.. _

__ Non, Rick.. Toi, moi.. C'est pas possible.. C'est pas possible.. _

_Et elle était partit, elle avait fuit, comme la lâche qu'elle était.. _

_Des jours avaient ensuite passés sans nouvelles de Castle, mais elle ne s'était pas trop inquiété, il revenait toujours, non ? Et puis elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu paniqué, et avait été exessive à son réveil, et elle attendait à présent son retour avec impatience, pour lui expliquer plus posément la chose, qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps.. Besoin de résoudre l'affaire de sa mère avant.. _

_Mais Gates s'était pointé à son bureau ce jour là, et lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.. Richard Castle était partit. Richard Castle quittait définitivement le commissariat. Richard Castle ne reviendrait pas. _

Et de là, tout s'était précipité.. Elle avait laissé quelques semaines passées, puis elle avait essayé de le re-contacter lorsqu'elle s'était réellement rendue compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui.. Que ça n'allait pas, que ça n'irait plus sans lui..

Mais il n'avait pas répondu.. Elle était passée au loft, pour apprendre de son portier qu'il avait déménager en Californie.. Elle avait alors décidé de laisser passer encore un peu de temps, puis elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte de 4 mois.. de lui.. Elle avait alors remuer terre et ciel, pour se procurer son numéro, qu'elle avait finalement obtenue de Paula, l'agent de Rick.. Elle l'avait appelé, mais il avait raccrocher sans lui donner le temps de s'expliquer, ou de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.. Elle avait re-essayé maintes et maintes fois, avant de se rendre à l'évidence que Rick ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle.. Elle avait alors vu dans les magazines qu'il commençait à être vu en compagnie d'une belle blonde.. Serena Kaye.. Elle avait alors décidé de ne plus interférer dans sa vie.. A ce moment là, elle était enceinte de 7 mois.. Ses amis, se demandant toujours qui était le père.. S'ils avaient des soupsons, aucuns n'en avait rien dit, et elle n'avait rien dit à personne.. Si on lui posait la question, Alexander était le fruit d'une erreur un soir dans un bar..

Elle avait honte.. Honte de mentir comme ça.. Honte de faire croire que son fils n'était que le fruit d'une liaison d'une nuit sans importance.. Non, son fils était le fruit de l'amour, d'un amour de 4ans, de 4 ans de complicité et d'amitié, et d'amour refoulé, d'amour étouffé, consumer en une nuit, et tué en une matinée.. Oui, mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le dire non plus..

Une larme roula sur sa joue, lorsqu'elle se rappela tous ses moments passés avec Rick.. Comment agirait il avec son fils ? Comment réagirait il s'il apprenait qu'il était père ? Pensa t'elle, tout en caressant les joues parfaites de son petit ange..

Elle l'avait appelé Alexander pour deux raisons.

La première, son père.

La seconde, la prémonition de Penny..

'' Un Alexander vous sauvera la vie.. '' Ce bébé, son bébé, son enfant, lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait de nouveau sourit, rit, elle était de nouveau vivante depuis sa naissance.. Il était son sauveur.. Tout comme son père l'avait été 8 ans auparavant, lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa vie.. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Rick.. Parce qu'inconsciemment il lui avait laissé le plus beau des cadeaux, la plus belle chose qu'il ne pouvait lui arriver. Il était partit, certes, mais il avait laisser un autre ange derrière lui, pour continuer de veiller sur elle..

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas sommeil.. Cela faisait 2h qu'elle tournait en rond dans son lit mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir..<p>

Elle alluma alors sa radio à côté d'elle, tout en mettant le son très bas, pour ne pas réveiller Alex..

Une musique qu'elle reconnut comme étant du groupe Muse, était en train de prendre fin..

Puis une autre enchaina, de douces notes de piano emplissant la pièce..

_I heard that you're settled down.. _

_That you found a girl, and you're married now.. _

_I heard that your dreams came true.. _

_Guess she gave you things, i didn't gave to you.. _

Le premier couplet renvoya son esprit fragile à Castle.. à celui qu'elle avait déséspérement essayé d'oublier ce soir.. Mais rien n'y faisait.. Il était là, toujours.. Alex en était la preuve vivante.. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier Richard Castle.. Son seul amour..

Elle pensa à Serena Kaye, et se demanda comment ils s'étaient retrouvés.. Elle avait entendu les gars dire qu'ils s'étaient revus à l'une de ses books parties.. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient mariés à présent, et parents.. d'une adorable petite fille qu'ils avaient appelés Hanna... Ce diminutif lui faisait penser au prénom de sa mère.. Johanna.. Mais ce n'était pas possible.. Si ?

Elle avait vu l'enfant dans les magasines, une petite poupée blonde aux grand yeux bleus.. Et elle n'avait pu, malgré le déchirement de son coeur à la photo de famille, s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait mit un autre petit ange au monde.. Sa fille, ses filles étaient vraiment magnifique..

Son fils, qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi..

_I hate to turn up, out of the blue, uninvited, _

_but i couldn't stay away, i couldn't fight it all,_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face,_

_and that you be reminded that for me.._

_It isn't over.. _

Kate éteignit la radio après ça.. Elle en avait trop entendu.. Elle avait sommeil de toute façon.. Les larmes qu'elle venait de verser l'avaient finalement épuisés..

Et tandis que le sommeil envahissait son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, qu'une fois de plus, elle venait de s'endormir en pleurant de lui, qui était pourtant depuis longtemps absent, de son souvenir, qui sera malheureusement, toujours trop présent..

**_Never mind, i'll find, someone like you.._ **

* * *

><p><em>Chers lecteurs, cette fic est totalement AU, et peut être un peu OOC, et tout simplement le fruit de mon étrange cerveau.. <em>

_Elle sera plutôt '' angst '' donc si vous êtes plutôt '' fluff '', vous allez être déçus ^^'.. ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle se terminera mal, je n'ai aucunes idées de où cette fic ira.. Mais je préfère vous avertir avant ^^ _

_Le prochain chap', la vie de Rick maintenant, et son point de vue sur tout ça.. Car je suis sure que vous me haissez pour l'avoir fait abandonner Kate comme ça.. :p _

_Laissez une review please ! Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Echo. _

**Mardi 13 novembre 2015, dans le nouveau loft de Richard Castle. **

_ Hanna, je le ne répèterais pas ! Au lit ! Tout de suite ! Fit un Richard Castle épuisé, à sa fille de trois ans, qui ce soir, avait décidé de ne pas obéir..

_ Non ! Je veux maman ! Je veux que maman revienne ! Répondit la petite, dont les adorables perles bleues se remplissaient de larmes..

Rick sentit son coeur se serrer.. Ses pensées rejoignirent Alexis.. C'est vers l'âge qu'avait à présent Hanna, que sa mère l'avait en quelque sorte, abandonnée..

Serena ne les avait pas abandonné.. Mais elle était de plus en plus absente en ce moment.. Elle rentrait tard du boulot, trouvé des prétextes pour râté les sorties en famille.. Les seules choses qu'elle ne râtait pas, c'était leurs diners en amoureux.. Et toute cette situation rapellait un peu trop le fiasco Méredith à Rick..

C'est pour quoi, il avait confronté Serena à propos de ça, quelques soirs auparavant.. Elle avait pleuré.. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolé, qu'elle se reprendrait, que non, elle ne les abandonnerait pas, que oui elle aimait sa fille, et que non, elle ne le tromperait pas.. En somme elle n'agirait pas comme son ex-femme.. Elle lui avait dit que la vie de famille était un concept vraiment nouveau pour elle, et qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps à elle, parce que ces trois dernières années, avaient certes été magnifique, mais aussi, très dure pour elle, et blablabla.. Elle avait donc prit 15 jours de congés, et était partit en Californie, voir ses parents..

_ Je sais mon ange.. Je sais ma princesse.. Fit Rick, en prenant son adorable petite fille dans ses bras, et en l'amenant dans sa chambre.

_ Elle reviendra, hein papa ? Demanda Hanna, une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit, toodie-boogie, son ours en peluche, dans ses bras.

_ Bien sur ma puce, elle est juste partie en vacance.. Répondit Rick, en essayant tant bien que mal de sourire pour sa petite fille..

Il dut avoir réussit.. Puisque la petite lui sourit en retour, lui fit un gros bisous, et se pelotonna dans ses couvertures..

Il lui embrassa le front, l'a borda, éteignit la lumière, et, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, il regarda une dernière fois sa petite fille, et s'autorisa à détester un peu, juste un peu, sa femme, Serena, pour faire subir ça, à ce petit ange..

* * *

><p>Il se servit son verre de wiskey du soir.. Et s'assit sur le sofa, sans même allumé la télévision.. Restant simplement là, à contempler le feu.. Se laissant aller, se laissant être triste..<p>

Elle lui manquait. Terriblement. Mais non, c'était plus que ça, bien plus que ça.. Il était détruit, fracassé, brisé, broyé, noyé, perdu, mort, inconscient, impotent, inutile, perdu, coeur brisé, perdu.. Il était perdu sans elle..

13 novembre..C'était le 13 novembre aujourd'hui. 5 ans.. 5 ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix, de son rire, pas vu le vert de ses yeux, la beauté de son sourire, et la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était heureuse.. Sa petite ligne entre les sourcils lorsqu'elle se concentrait, et le plissement de ses yeux lorsqu'il l'ennuyait.. Son '' roulement d'yeux spécial Castle '', et son esprit si bien connecté au sien..

Castle sentit ses joues s'humidifier mais ne fit rien pour empêcher ça, ou l'arrêter.. On était le 13 novembre aujourd'hui, et il avait le droit, il se donnait le droit d'être malheureux.. Il était heureux, ou du moins il essayait de l'être pendant les 364 autres jours, mais un jour, ce jour-çi, il se laissait aller, il se laissait se souvenir, et pleurer..

Il pleurait les moments qu'ils avaient vécus, et ceux qu'ils ne vivront plus, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vécus, et ceux qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils vivent..

Il pleurait la vie ensemble qu'ils n'avaient pas eu, et le temps qu'ils avaient gâchés.. Il pleurait d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, et se maudissait de ne pas avoir empêcher ça..

Il pleurait de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels, et de ne pas lui avoir donné une chance de s'expliquer.. Il pleurait d'avoir été celui qui l'avait quitté.. Il pleurait de lui avoir fait du mal..

Il pleurait d'avoir essayé de se protéger, d'avoir essayé de l'oublier.. Il aurait du savoir, savoir que jamais, il ne pourrait oublier Katherine Beckett..

Serena Kaye était spéciale, intelligente, et différente de la gente féminine habituelle.. Ces traits l'avaient déjà attiré chez elle, lors de leurs enquêtes ensemble.. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait noyé son chagrin avec elle.. Dans ses bras.. Il voulait oublier Kate.. Refaire sa vie, avancer, oublier le chagrin qu'elle lui avait causé..

Oui mais Serena était différente, mais Kate ? Elle était extraordinaire.

Et ça, il s'en était rendu compte au bout de quelques rendez-vous avec Serena.. Au début ce n'était que du sexe entre eux.. Du sexe pour oublier Kate.. Oui mais elle était tombé enceinte, et là.. Tout s'était enchainé.. Enménagement, vie de couple, mariage, naissance.. Il n'avait pas voulu de tout ça..

Mais il ne le regrettait pas.. Il ne le regrettait pas, parce que le regretter consisterait à regretter Hanna.. Et ça, c'était impossible.. Cette enfant avait réussie là ou sa mère avait échoué. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait sortie du gouffre dans lequel il s'était engouffré.. Sa petite Hanna, sa petite princesse.. Il avait à peine poser les yeux sur elle, qu'elle était devenue sa raison de vivre..

Sincèrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle.. Il ne se serait jamais marié à Serena, c'est certain.. Et même si il ne regrettait pas ce mariage.. Il était nécessaire de toute façon, pour le bien être de la petite.. Il n'en était pas pour autant ravis.. Il faisait de son mieux avec sa '' femme '', mais ce n'était qu'un acte.. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, elle était géniale.. Elle n'y était pour rien.. Elle n'était juste pas ELLE. Elle n'était pas Kate. Jamais, il ne la remplacera, jamais il ne trouvera mieux qu'elle.. Elle était irremplaçable.. Elle était Katherine Beckett.. Son seul amour, son seul poison, son point faible, mais aussi son point fort.. La seule à avoir le pouvoir de le détruire ainsi, la seule à pouvoir réellement le combler aussi..

Des fois, lorsqu'il regardait Hanna, il s'imaginait que c'était elle sa mère, que c'était Kate, qu'ils avaient fondés une famille ensemble.. Ces moments là, son inconscient, son imagination prenait le dessus et lorsqu'il revenait à la réalité, ça faisait mal.. Comme une douleur sourde à la poitrine, introuvable avec le stéthoscope d'un médecin, mais pourtant bien réelle, bien présente..

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal surtout, c'était de savoir que c'était lui, qui, l'avait quitté en réalité.. Elle, elle avait juste en fait, fait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait : Elle l'avait repousser, garder en amis, mais pas plus..

Sauf qu'ils avaient eu plus, cette nuit... UNE nuit.. Ils avaient eu plus, ils avaient fait l'amour.. Rick avait cru cette nuit là, en s'endormant avec Kate dans ses bras, que ça y est, c'était finit, il allait pouvoir être heureux, ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble, il allait pouvoir l'aimer comme il en avait toujours rêvé et comme elle le méritait.. Pour voir finalement tous ses espoirs et ses rêves être détruits au réveil.. Il se rappelait encore de ses paroles.. '' _Rick.. Toi.. Moi.. C'est pas possible; c'est pas possible.. ''_ Elle ne lui demandait pas du temps, ou de l'espace, ou.. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait été clair là dessus..

Au début, il y avait eu la confusion.. Elle n'était pas sérieuse pas vrai ? Puis, le chagrin... Mais pourquoi ne voyait t'elle donc pas qu'il l'aimait comme un fou ?.. Puis ces deux étapes avaient laissés place à la colère, une colère sourde et sans appel.. Plus jamais Kate ne se jouerait de lui comme ça ! Et il était partit.. Il avait tout quitté.. Sans un regard en arrière.. Elle avait essayé de le recontacter, quelques semaines, et ensuite quelques mois après.. Mais à ces moments là, la douleur, la colère étaient encore bien trop présente.. ça et son égo, sa fierté en avait prit un coup aussi.. 4 ans il avait attendu après une femme, pour ne passer au final qu'une nuit avec elle.. Une nuit qui n'avait visiblement rien signifier pour elle..

Il alluma la radio, juste pour être un petit peu plus désespérer.. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait dit que les musiques avaient toujours un sens lorsqu'on était amoureux..

La musique de Jason Walker, Echo, emplit alors la pièce..

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>like a fool at the top of my lungs<br>sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>but it's never enough<br>cause my echo, echo  
>is the only voice coming back<br>my shadow, shadow  
>is the only friend that I have<em>

_I don't wanna be down and_  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and<em>  
><strong><em>get to see your face again once again<em>**  
><em>Just my echo, my shadow<em>  
><em>you're <span>my only friend..<span>_

Rick sentit davantage de larmes roulés le long de ses joues.. Kate avait raison.. Les musiques avaient un sens.. Elle avait toujours un sens.. Toujours lorsqu'on était amoureux.. Et c'est ce qu'il était non ?.. Oui, même 40 ans plus tard, Rick savait que, même s'il avançait, même s'il progressait, son coeur, lui, ne battrait que pour elle, qu'au même rythme que le sien..

Oui, Rick devina qu'il sera toujours un petit peu amoureux de Kate.. Un petit peu ? De qui se moquait il..

Son coeur saignera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie Kate Beckett.

_**Just my echo, my shadow..**_

* * *

><p><em>Heey, voici le chap' 2 ! Je tiens à remercier adrian009; Sarah-Lee, Cindyxxx et castlebeckett siempre pour avoir reviewver ! Merci ! :D Et merci aussi à ce qui ont ajoutés cette fic ! :) <em>

_Ce chapitre est court, les deux l'étaient.. Mais les autres seront plus longs ! ^^ Ce n'est que l'entrée en matière pour expliquer leurs vies à présent, et comment ils en sont arriver là.. _

_Chap 3 : Les retrouvailles ! ;) Laissez une reviews please !  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Samedi après-midi, dans un parc. _

_ Ne t'éloignes pas trop Alex', et reste dans les endroit où je te vois et..

_ Ne parles pas aux adultes étrangers, j'sais m'man ! Répondit Alex qui était pressé d'aller jouer sur les toboggans !

Kate sourit à son fils, lui embrassa la joue, et l'envoya jouer.. Elle le regarda partir en se disant, que oui, parfois, elle avait tendance à être sur-protectrice c'est vrai.. Mais qu'y pouvait elle au fond ? Elle était détective, c'était une flic.. Elle avait vu suffisamment d'affaires pour avoir le droit d'être au moins un petit peu parano avec son fils..

Elle sortit ensuite son dernier exemplaire de la saga '' Nikki Heat ''.. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ce serait le dernier, et elle s'était faite confirmer cette dernière par le libraire cette après-midi, lorsqu'elle achetait le livre..

Oui, parce qu'elle lisait encore tous ses livres..

Au début cela l'avait intrigué et peut-être même chagriné au fond, qu'il continue à écrire sur Nikki et Rook, alors que eux, étaient finis.. Elle avait ressentit ça comme de la trahison, comme si au fond, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour écrire cette saga.. Mais ensuite, cela l'avait réconforté.. Elle avait trouvé dans le monde de Nikki et Rook, un substitue à l'absence que causait le départ de Castle dans sa vie.. Comme si le partenariat fictif de ses deux personnages remplaçait en un sens, celui qu'elle avait perdu avec Rick..

Et c'est pourquoi, elle était actuellement très nerveuse de lire celui là.. C'était le dernier. Et la question était : comment avait il finit l'histoire ?

Elle alla d'abord à la page des dédicacions, les autres, après son départ n'en avaient pas.. Là encore il n'y en avait pas, elle décida d'aller à la fin du livre, qui sait..

'' Nulle cause n'est jamais perdue si il y a encore un pauvre fou près à se battre pour elle.. ''

Elle sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge.. Mais un sourire étira tout de même son visage.. C'était une réplique de pirate des caraibes.. C'était le dernier film qu'ils avaient regardés ensemble.. Elle se rappelait très bien de cette réplique, c'était celle de Will Turner.. Castle, avait à ce moment là, pris sa voix sérieuse, et avait annoncé '' Je l'aime bien ce petit là.. '', ce qui s'était suivit d'un moment de silence, et d'un fou rire de Kate ensuite devant la mine sérieuse de Castle..

Elle se demanda alors s'il l'avait fait exprès ? Se rappelait il ? Etait ce une forme de message qu'il lui faisait passer ? Une sorte de code, '' je n'ai pas oublié ''.. Rien que cette pensée fit battre son coeur à un rythme effrénant..

Beckett prit plusieurs grandes inspirations afin de se calmer, elle ne pouvait pas devenir émotionnelle maintenant.. Ils étaient dans un parc, bondé de monde, et son fils était là..

Elle reprit finalement le contrôle d'elle même, releva la tête, aperçut son fils, faisant la queue pour le toboggan, et se plongea finalement dans la lecture des aventures de Nikki et Rook.. En éspérant de tout coeur, que eux, connaissent une fin heureuse..

* * *

><p>_ Papa, papa, regarde, les toboggans ! S'écria la jeune Hanna surexcitée à la vue du parc !<p>

Castle sourit, et posa sa fille à terre, afin qu'elle puisse aller jouer.. Il allait lui faire les recommandations habituelles, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle courrait déjà en direction des balançoires.. Il s'assit alors sur un banc, et entreprit de regarder sa petite fusée blonde jouer..

A un moment elle leva la tête, sembla le chercher, et lui fit un grand coucou, ce à quoi il répondit avec un grand sourire, en agitant son bras lui aussi, il se fichait pas mal de qui pouvait le voir, sa petite était tellement adorable ! Elle s'élança ensuite du grand toboggan..

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit une femme approchée, il n'y prêta d'abord pas d'attention, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son petit ange blond..

_ Huh.. Vous êtes Richard Castle ? Demanda la jeune fan, timide.

Castle, l'a regarda, et la première chose qu'il se dit, fut qu'elle était vraiment jeune pour être mère.. Peut-être une baby-sitter, pensa t'il..

_ En personne.. Répondit il, en souriant à la gamine toute timide.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, toute rougissante..

_ Est ce que.. Vous pouvez me signer mon livre.. enfin votre livre.. ?

Il dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire devant la timidité de la jeune, mais se retint, se n'était pas polie..

Il lui sourit, et lui tendit la main.. Elle le lui passa, contente de ne pas avoir à parler d'avantage..

_ Joy.. Je m'appelle Joy.. Précisa t'elle, en souriant, semblant plus à l'aise.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le livre, pour le signer à l'intérieur.. Mais il se perdit dans ses pensées en regardant la couverture.. Nikki Heat.. Son dernier, le dernier de la saga..

Il avait eu une pointe au coeur en terminant cette saga, car il considérait les aventures de Rook et Nikki comme son dernier lien avec Kate.. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait continuer d'écrire sur eux.. Il avait eu, sa période de doute.. Devait il continuer ? Ou rompre ce lien, tuer Nikki, ou s'en débarrasser.. Passer à autre chose.. Mais non, tout comme il ne pouvait pas oublier Kate, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se débarrasser Nikki.. Nikki et Rook, c'était en quelque sorte, sa chance.. Leur chance.. Kate et lui n'avaient peut-être pas eu leur chance, ou ne l'avait tout simplement pas saisit, mais il ne ferait pas ça à Rook et Nikki..

Non, parce qu'au fond, les priver de leur chance de connaître le bonheur, d'être ensemble, c'était comme.. Cesser d'espérer, ou n'avoir jamais espérer.. C'était comme avoir des sentiments amers, envers cette histoire, leur histoire, ces quatre années.. Alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.. Il savait, il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait, il se doutait, il connaissait suffisamment bien Kate pour savoir qu'elle lisait toujours ses livres, qu'elle suivait toujours Nikki dans ses aventures..

C'est pourquoi d'ailleurs, il s'était permis une dédicace spéciale.. Elle était pour elle, elle était pour eux.. Gina, lorsqu'elle l'avait lu, l'avait regardé étrangement.. Et avait dit un truc qui ressemblait à :'' Vraiment Rick, pirate des caraibes ? '' Mais Rick s'en foutait de son avis, de leurs avis, **elle**, elle comprendrait, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait..

Il fut ramené sur terre par un raclement de gorge qui semblait gêner.. Il leva la tête, et se rappela, le livre, la fille, la dédicace, il devait signer son livre.. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Jenny.. ? Julie.. ? Joy ! C'était Joy.. Il le signa rapidement, et le lui rendit avec un sourire gêné.. Elle murmura un merci, timide également, et s'en alla..

Castle leva brièvement les yeux pour s'assurer que sa petite princesse était toujours là, et s'autorisa ensuite à se laisser aller contre le banc.. Il l'avait encore fait.. Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées sur elle ! Ça arrivait très souvent.. Plus souvent encore lorsqu'il signait ses livres.. Chaque Nikki Heat le ramenait immédiatement à Kate..

Soudain, il entendit un enfant crié et pleuré, en direction des toboggans, et leva la tête immédiatement, inquiet pour sa fille.. Il vit alors que c'était un petit garçon, il venait de tomber du pont levis, et semblait s'être fait mal à la jambe.. Sa fille était juste à côté de lui.. Il se leva alors, pour aller s'assurer que le petit allait bien, lorsqu'il vit sa mère s'élancer vers lui. Il allait se rassoir..

Puis en un éclair, il reconnut la femme.. Il sentit son coeur sombrer à ses pieds..

Kate.

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible..

Et pourtant si, c'était bien elle, accroupie, face à son fils.. Son fils ? Il.. Il devait bien avoir environ dans les 4/5 ans.. Non, c'était surement du baby-sitting.. Ou le fils d'un ami.. Mais Kate.. Mon dieu, elle était toujours aussi belle.. Elle semblait ne pas avoir changé.. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules, et dans son dos, dans une myriade de boucles, elle était toujours aussi mince, et son visage.. Elle était magnifique, mais.. Déformé par l'inquiétude.. Son fils.. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, Kate Beckett avait un fils.. Il reconnut sur les traits de Kate, sa propre inquiétude, lorsqu'Alexis s'était foulé le poignet..

Mon dieu, elle semblait avoir tellement peur.. Des gens s'étaient attroupés autour de la mère et de l'enfant blessé.. Si bien que Rick devait se contorsionner pour voir Kate.. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et commença à avancer.. C'est comme si ses jambes avaient leurs propres vies, et qu'elles avançaient toutes seules.. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait ses mains devenir moites, et le sang tambouriner dans ses oreilles, son coeur prêt à faire exploser sa poitrine.. Kate.. Sa kate.. Elle était là.. A quelques pas seulement..

Et puis soudain, Kate leva la tête, pour demander de l'aide surement.. Et aperçut la petite blonde à quelques pas d'elle.. Rick vit en direct, la vitesse à laquelle Kate palit face à l'enfant.. Et d'un coup, avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir sur le comment du pourquoi elle avait fait le lien.. Elle s'était retourner.. Vers lui.. Ses yeux verts, remplit d'une myriade d'émotion, à présent visibles pour lui.. Et son coeur s'arrêta de battre.

* * *

><p>Kate était tellement engrossée dans la lecture de son livre qu'elle n'avait pas levé les yeux pour surveiller son fils depuis un bon moment.. Quand, soudain, elle entendit un cri.. <strong>son <strong>cri.. Le cri de son fils, son bébé.. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et sans même réfléchir, elle jeta le livre sur le banc et le chercha rapidement des yeux, quand elle l'aperçut sur le sol, se tenant la jambe, et pleurant déjà à chaudes larmes..

Elle courut alors très vite le rejoindre, elle vit du coin de l'oeil que d'autres parents approchaient mais n'y prêta pas attention.. Son bébé était blessé, il avait mal et besoin d'elle, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux..

_ Alex, Alexander, où tu as mal ? Où tu as mal mon ange ? Demanda t'elle, en s'accroupissant en face de lui, et en lui caressant les cheveux et lui essuyant ses joues humides..

_ La.. La jaambe.. Mal, maman.. J'ai mal.. Hoqueta le petit, semblant in-calmable..

Kate se sentit alors paniquée.. Alex n'avait jamais sembler souffrir autant.. Et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour arrêter ça, pour le consoler.. Le soigner, le soigner ! Les urgences ! Il devait aller à l'hopital.. Il avait peut-être, au mon dieu, il avait peut-être la rotule du genou explosé, ou le ligament de la jambe tordu, ou l'os.. Stop Kate ! S'ordonna t'elle à penser.. Elle ne devait pas paniquer ! Elle ne devait pas.. Elle devait..

_ Alex, mon trésor, calme toi, d'accord ? On va t'enmené chez les médecins, mon choux, on va..

Elle leva la tête pour demander à l'un des parents d'appeler une ambulance, ou non, une ambulance était peut être excessif, mais au moins le chemin pour la clinique la plus proche.. La clinique ? Où était la clinique déjà ? Son regard croisa celui d'une petite blonde qui regardait la scène calmement, ses grands yeux bleu semblant apeurés cependant.. Ses grands yeux bleu, non ce n'était pas possible.. Ce n'était pas.. Elle ressentit alors comme un présentiment, comme une compulsion.. Comme un lien.. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle savait même où il était.. Sans se retourner, elle pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos..

Lentement, elle se retourna, et ses craintes, ses espoirs, ses questions, se confirmèrent. Elle sentit tout l'air qu'elle avait quitter ses poumons, et son esprit se vider de toutes pensées cohérentes.. La seule chose à laquelle elle était encore capable de penser; c'était lui. Il était là..

Richard Castle était là, devant elle, à moins de 10 mètres, la fixant comme si elle était une sorte de réincarnation.. Mais là encore, elle était presque sure que ses yeux à elle miroitait les mêmes sentiments que les siens..

C'était censé être un samedi après-midi comme les autres au parc.. Mais non, ce samedi là n'avait rien de comparable aux autres.. son fils venait de se faire très mal à la jambe, et l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis cinq ans, et qui était de surcroit le père de son enfant, se tenait juste devant elle..

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kate se sentit complètement et totalement désemparée.. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus..

Elle était sure d'une chose en attendant, la situation ne pouvait pas empirer à ce niveau là.. Ce qui signifiait que le meilleur était à venir, non ?

Et pourtant, alors que le regard de Kate passait de son fils à Rick, elle eut le sentiment que les ennuis ne faisaient au contraire que commencer..

* * *

><p><em>Merci, merci, merci, un millions de merci pour vos reviews ! :<em>_D _

_Voici donc le chapitre 3.. Je sais, il est court, mais leurs '' rencontres '' où ils vont se parler ect, va être longue, donc j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux de couper en deux parties ^^ _

_Vous me maudissez pour avoir couper là hein ? :p  
><em>

_Bon sinon je sais, la rencontre dans un parc, étant donné qu'ils ont des enfants, c'est assez cliché.. mais bon.. je n'avais pas d'autres idées ! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Castle fut le premier à récupérer ses esprits, et s'avança rapidement près du fils de Kate, il s'accroupit au près de lui, et sans plus de ménagements, le pris dans ses bras, en évitant sa jambe blessée et avança alors vers sa voiture, le gamin toujours dans ses bras.. Il ne se préoccupa pas de Kate, il savait qu'elle suivrait..

Cette dernière semblait avoir également retrouvé ses esprits, et regarda Castle emmener son fils.. Leur fils.. Au mon dieu, comment allait elle lui expliquer ça ? Leur expliquer ça ?.. Mais ce n'était pas le problème pour l'instant..

_ Castle ! Cria t'elle.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net, et un large sourire illumina son visage.. Combien de fois exactement avait il rêvé de ce moment.. ? Beaucoup trop pour qu'il s'en rappelle.. Entendre sa voix ennuyée.. C'était comme un retour dans le passé..

Il se retourna et tenta de contenir son sourire.. Elle aurait penser qu'il était déranger mental.. Mais là encore, ne le pensait elle pas déjà ?

_ Où vous l'emmener comme ça ? Demanda Kate, toujours incrédule devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux..

Rick allait répondre lorsque le petit l'interrompit..

_ Mamaaan.. J'ai mal.. Gémit il, en hoquetant.. Étrangement, le fait qu'il soit dans les bras de Rick ne semblait pas le déranger ou l'intriguer outre mesure.. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs comprendre à Kate que son fils devait vraiment avoir mal..

_ Kate, on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital.. On ne sait pas où il s'est fait mal.. On ira plus vite avec ma voiture.. Si vous voulez bien juste aller chercher Hanna là bas, elle est repartie jouer je crois..

Kate hocha la tête comme toute réponse, et se mit à la recherche de la fille de Rick.. Elle l'aperçut immédiatement.. Sa petite tête d'ange blonde se dégageant de la masse..

La petite comprit immédiatement la situation, et monta dans les bras de Kate sans protestations..

Arriver devant la voiture, Rick attacha Alex en le mettant dans une position suffisamment confortable pour sa jambe, tandis que Kate attachait Hanna, dans son siège pour enfant, en vérifiant bien que sa ceinture de sécurité soit bien mise.. Ils relevèrent la tête au même moment.. Et Kate rougit soudainement.. Ils avaient agis si.. Spontanément.. Comme si ils faisaient ça tous les jours..

Rick lui sourit, et sans un mot, ils rentrèrent dans la voiture, pour aller à l'hôpital..

* * *

><p>_ Alex, bébé, tout va bien se passer mon ange.. Fit Kate en se retournant vers son fils, dans la voiture.<p>

Rick observa Kate tandis qu'elle murmurait des mots de réconforts à son fils.. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.. Le rôle de mère lui allait tellement bien.. Il hait alors le père de cet enfant.. Ce.. batard ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'être avec Kate, et d'avoir un enfant avec elle !

Les pensées de Rick partirent alors vers cet enfant en question.. C'était bien le fils de Kate pas de doute là dessus.. Il devait avoir environ quatre ans.. Il avait l'air plus âgée que Hanna, mais pas de beaucoup.. Son âge était dure à déterminer étant donner qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes..

Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux.. Bleu.. Ces yeux étaient bleu.. Mais.. Rick regarda dans le rétroviseur.. Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux du petit car ils étaient rougis par les larmes, mais il les avait aperçut, et il savait qu'ils avaient la même couleur que ceux d'Hanna.. Il eut alors une terrible pensée.. Ce n'était pas son fils quand même ? Sa gorge se serra rien qu'à cette pensée.. Mais non.. Non, se dit il.. Ce n'était pas possible.. Kate n'aurait jamais fais une chose pareille.. Elle avait peut-être mal agis dans leur relation, mais jamais elle ne lui aurait caché qu'il avait un fils.. Elle n'était pas cruelle à ce point.. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait il donc pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment qu'il avait ? Plus il regardait l'enfant, et plus il avait l'impression de voir une mini-version de lui même..

Stop Rick, s'ordonna t'il à penser, ton imagination d'écrivain t'emporte trop loin..

Kate n'en menait pas large non plus.. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle était tranquillement assise sur un banc dans un parc à regarder son fils jouer, et maintenant voilà qu'elle était dans la voiture du père d'Alex, un Alex blessé de surcroit.. Elle jeta un regard à Rick, et vit qu'il regardait la route, une expression pensive et contrariée sur le visage..

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, souhaitant terriblement que les choses soient différentes..

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital.. Kate descendit rapidement de voiture, prit son fils, et courut presque jusqu'au urgence.. Suivit de près par Rick; qui portait Hanna..<p>

Il arriva dans la salle d'attente, pour voir Kate, affalée dans une chaise, la tête entre ses mains..

_ Kate ? Ils ont enmenés.. Alex ? Demanda Rick, en s'asseyant près d'elle, Hanna sur ses genoux.

Kate ne put qu'hocher la tête, tentant bravement de refouler les larmes qu'elle sentait arriver à cause de toute cette situation..

_ Kate.. murmura t'il, se sentant impuissant..

_ Je suis sure que ce n'est qu'une simple blessure et il sera vite sur pieds ne t'en fais pas.. Il à l'air fort ton fils.. Lui dit il, pour la rassurer..

_ C'est juste que.. Il ne s'est jamais blessé auparavant.. Et je sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça.. Mais le voir souffrir..

Rick hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et lui frotta le dos, essayant de la réconforter..

Il avait eu un peu peur au début, qu'elle ne repousse sa main, mais cela sembla au contraire l'apaiser..

Kate se calma finalement, et Rick profita d'un moment de silence, où Hanna s'était éclipsée pour aller jouer avec les cubes dans le petit carré pour enfant, pour enfin poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début..

_ Tu.. Tu ne vas pas appeler son père ? Demanda t'il..

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le tutoiement lui était venu naturellement..

Kate tourna alors la tête vers lui, d'un mouvement si soudain qu'il craigna qu'elle ne se brise les vertèbres.. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de crainte, tristesse, regret.. Ce qui fit instinctivement déglutir Rick.. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa réponse..

_ Merci d'être resté.. mais tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, Castle.. Ta fille doit être épuisée.. Répondit Kate, une pointe de froideur dans la voix..

En effet, il n'aimait pas sa réponse..

Le sentiment que Rick avait ressentit dans la voiture, et qui ne l'avait en réalité jamais quitter revint alors de pleine force..

_ Kate.. Qui est le père d'Alex ? Demanda t'il, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu..

Kate déglutit, elle semblait alors revenir aux larmes.. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui supplia du regard de laisser tomber..

Elle avait l'air tellement désespérer, que Rick faillit céder.. Faillit seulement.. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il devait savoir.. Il devait savoir..

_ Kate.. Répéta t'il..

Elle déglutit encore, et une larme solitaire vint tracer son sillon sur sa joue droite..

_ Toi.. murmura t'elle, si doucement, que lui seul avait entendu..

L'air quitta ses poumons, et les pensées, son esprit.. Instinctivement, il regarda par le couloir où son.. fils avait été emmené.. Son fils ! Il avait un fils..

Il.. oh mon dieu.. Il avait besoin d'air, il étouffait.. Il.. Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il sorte de là.. Qu'il s'éloigne d'**elle** surtout.. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible de la détester, lui en vouloir peut-être; mais là, il la haïssait.. Ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ce qu'elle lui faisait là..

Il se leva précipitamment, et prit la direction de la sortie.. Il avait besoin d'air frais..

_ Rick, non attends ! Fit Kate en le suivant, et en mettant une main sur son épaule pour qu'il s'arrête..

Il se tourna, alors précipitamment, son corps tremblant de rage..

_ J'ai besoin d'air.. Surveilles Hanna.. Tu me dois bien ça il me semble.!

Et sur ce, il partit..

.. S'il s'était retourner, il aurait vu, il aurait vu Kate s'effondrer en larmes..

* * *

><p>Elle ne sut pas pendant combien de temps elle resta ainsi à pleurer.. Castle.. Rick, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.. Il.. tellement.. Tellement de rage et de froideur dans son regard.. Mais à quoi s'attendait elle au fond ? Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait un fils..<p>

Elle avait peur également.. Elle savait, elle connaissait suffisamment Rick, pour savoir que même si là, il était en colère, il essayerait de faire partie de la vie de son fils à présent.. Peut-être même en obtenir la garde partagée.. Et cette pensée terrifia Kate.. Elle savait que c'était égoiste, que c'était son fils à lui aussi.. Mais elle ne voulait pas.. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se séparer d'Alex pour les week-ends et les vacances scolaires.. Il était devenu son rayon de soleil, sa vie.. Et elle savait, mon dieu, elle savait qu'elle était égoiste de penser comme ça, car Alex méritait de connaître son père, et d'avoir son père présent dans sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.. Son fils, c'était son oxygène à présent, et rien que la moindre idée d'avoir à se séparer de lui pendant plusieurs semaines, ou de devoir le partager un Noël sur deux.. Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça..

Sans compter que, voulait elle réellement Castle dans sa vie ? Non.. Enfin si.. Mais pas comme ça.. ça lui ferait encore plus mal que tout.. Le voir marier avec une autre, avoir fondé une famille avec cette autre, et le voir de temps en temps, lorsqu'il viendrait chercher son fils, son bébé à elle, la seule chose qui lui restait à présent..

Oui mais, pouvait elle réellement l'en empêcher.. ? C'était son fils à lui aussi..

Elle se rappela alors ses neufs mois de grossesse.. Où était il à ce moment là ? Il n'avait répondu à aucuns de ses appels.. Certes, elle savait que c'était sa faute si il était partit.. Mais c'était aussi un peu sa faute à lui, s'il n'avait pas été au courant pour Alexander !

Soudain, elle fut tirer de ses pensées par une petite main sur la sienne.. Elle releva les yeux, et croisa ceux, absolument adorable de la petite Hanna.. Une expression inquiète sur le visage..

_ Il est où papa ?

_ Il.. Il est partit prendre un peu l'air trésor.. Répondit Kate en se forçant à sourire, pour ne pas alarmer la petite..

Hanna hocha la tête, puis tendit les bras vers Kate, pour signifier qu'elle voulait venir dans ses bras..

Kate n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes.. Puis souleva lentement la petite, et la plaça sur ses genoux..

Hanna se pelotonna contre sa poitrine, et s'endormit presque immédiatement..

Kate regarda l'enfant dormir.. Et ça amena un petit sourire sur son visage.. Rick avait vraiment mit une petite fille adorable au monde.. Ce qui ne faisait que la faire se sentir davantage coupable lorsqu'elle repensa à ses égoistes pensées de garder Rick hors de la vie d'Alex.. Alex était toute sa vie, et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle voulait le mieux pour lui.. Et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais il ne connaitrait un père mieux que Rick..

* * *

><p>Rick était furieux, fou de rage.. Il.. Mon dieu, il comprenait même les meurtriers dans des moments pareils !<p>

Mais comment.. Comment avait elle put lui faire une chose pareille ?..

Pourquoi.. Un coup de fil.. Ce n'était pas compliqué non ! Juste lui dire qu'il avait un fils.. Il méritait de savoir..

Il se rappela alors les nombreux coups de fils qu'il avait bloqué.. Ses coups de fils.. Elle avait essayé d'appeler.. Quelques mois après qu'il fut partit.. Elle devait avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte..

Mon dieu mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi diable, n'avait il pas répondu ?

C'était pas compliqué de décrocher un téléphone quand même ! Mon dieu, quel crétin il était.. !

Il s'en voulut un instant, mais cet instant passa.. Il en voulait plus à Kate.. Ok, il n'avait pas répondu, mais elle aurait pu essayer d'avantage.. C'était quand même d'un enfant qu'il s'agissait, de son enfant , de leur enfant..!

Malgré sa colère, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.. _Leur _enfant.. Combien de fois en avait il rêvé ?

Mais ce sourire se vit tourner amer, lorsqu'il réalisa que non, pas comme ça.. Pas dans ces conditions.. Un rêve ? Ça ressemblait plus à un cauchemar pour l'instant..

Il pensa alors à Alex.. Il ne savait même pas son prénom entier, mais il se doutait que ça devait être Alexander..

_Alexander.._, son propre deuxième prénom.. L'avait elle fait exprès ?.. Et si oui, ça signifiait quoi au juste ?..

Il pensa alors à ce fils, son fils, leur fils.. Que devait il faire à présent ? Il n'y avait absolument aucuns doutes dans sa tête qu'il voulait faire partie de sa vie ! Mais.. était ce que Kate voulait ? Au final, si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait un fils, n'était ce pas, justement pour qu'il ne fasse pas partie de sa vie ?.. De leurs vies ?

Et si Kate refusait.. ? Que ferait il ? Aurait il la force de se battre contre elle ? La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, et qui même des années après, hantait encore tous ses rêves, et toutes ses pensées ?

Rien que cette idée lui retourna complètement l'estomac..

Il voulait être le père d'Alex, et faire intégrante de sa vie en tant que tel.. Mais la question qui se posait à présent était : A quel prix ?

Kate ? Sa propre vie de famille ? Son mariage ?

Et était il réellement prêt à sacrifier ou bouleverser l'un de ses trois facteurs seulement pour clamer des droits de paternité sur un fils qu'il connaissait à peine ?

* * *

><p>Le moment où il rentra dans la pièce, Kate se sentit respirer à nouveau.. Il avait l'air plus calme, posé, résigné même peut-être..<p>

_ Rick, je.. Commença t'elle..

_ Pas maintenant, Kate.. Ton.. Alex est encore en salle de soin.. Et c'est une dure journée, tout le monde est bouleversé.. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour cette discussion.. Déclara t'il d'une voix surprenablement douce, mais ferme..

Kate accepta bien entendu, et il s'assit à côté d'elle dans un silence gênant..

Hanna toujours endormie, et pelotonnée dans les bras de Kate..

Rick ne remarqua d'ailleurs ça; qu'au bout d'un petit moment..

Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser, en regardant Kate tenir Hanna, protectivement et même un peu, possessivement dans ses bras, qu'elle faisait une bien meilleure mère que Serena, et qu'il donnerait tout, pour pouvoir échanger ces deux là.. Kate contre Serena.. La brune contre la blonde.. Le bonheur contre l'ennui.. La vie contre la survie..

Oui, parce que malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, l'énormité de ce qu'elle lui avait caché, Richard Castle sera toujours amoureux de l'extraordinaire Kate Beckett..

* * *

><p><em>Je crois que je ne vous le dis pas assez.. Mais MERCI ! Vos reviews me font sourire à un point inimaginable ! :D :D <em>

_Donc, MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Merci d'être formidable, et de me faire sourire comme ça, et merci de m'encourager comme vous le faites ! _

_Voici le chapitre quatre donc, j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes ! ^^' _

_Le chap' 5, demain ! Le chap' où ils vont enfin, tout poser à plat.. ;) _

_Et je sais que j'ai pas donné beaucoup d'informations sur la condition du petit Alex, je viens de m'en rendre compte actuellement ^^', bon il est en soin, parce qu'il a une fracture du tibia.. _^^


	5. Chapter 5

_ Mlle Beckett ? Demanda une infirmière, en arrivant dans la pièce.

_ C'est moi, des nouvelles de mon fils ? Répondit Kate, en se levant précipitamment..

_ Après plusieurs radios et examens, il apparaît que votre fils s'est foulé, tordus la cheville.. On pensait qu'il y avait des dommages plus important dans sa jambe, mais ce n'est en réalité qu'un stress musculaire.. Les muscles de sa jambe se sont comprimés lors de l'impact, augmentant donc son niveau de douleur.. Ces douleurs là devraient passés dans deux ou trois jours avec de la crème, mais pour sa cheville, un mois d'immobilité complète.. Je vais lui pré-scrire des béquilles mais c'est mieux s'il reste au repos pendant un mois, et qu'il s'évite tout déplacements inutiles.. Comme ça, une fois la fracture réparée, l'os sera bien solidifié et il y aura moins de risques qu'il se refoule la cheville, une fois plus âgé.. Expliqua le docteur Albert qui venait d'arriver..

_ Il restera au chaud ne vous en faites pas.. L'assura Kate..

Une infirmière arriva alors, poussant Alex dans un fauteuil roulant..

_ Maman ! S'exclama le petit, tendant les bras vers sa mère, son visage, à présent détendu, et non plus crispé de douleurs..

Kate se précipita vers son fils, et s'agenouilla devant lui..

_ Hey bébé.. ça va mieux mon ange ? Demanda t'elle, en lui caressant doucement le visage.

_ Oui.. Ils m'ont donné des médicaments pour arrêter la douleur, et l'infirmière elle a dit que je pourrais pas bouger pendant un mois, mais après ça irait mieux !

_ T'en fais pas mon trésor, tu t'ennuieras pas, je resterais avec toi, et on regarda pleins de films, et dessins animé ! Répondit Kate, en embrassant la joue de son fils et en se levant..

_ On peut y aller.. ? Demanda t'elle au docteur, qui était toujours là.

_ Allez juste régler les frais, et récupérer les crèmes, béquilles et anti-douleurs, et vous pouvez y aller..

Kate alla rapidement régler tout ça, tout en poussant son fils sur la chaise.. Rick et Hanna sur leurs talons..

* * *

><p>_ Maman, c'est qui eux ? Demanda Alex, une fois qu'elle l'eut installé dans un taxi, et que Rick et Hanna les suivaient toujours..<p>

_ Ce.. Ce sont des amis à Maman, Alex, et soit plus polie, ça ne se fait pas de montrer les gens du doigt.. Le réprimanda Kate.. Plus pour masquer son trouble face à la question qu'autre chose..

Elle se retourna alors vers Rick..

_ Euh.. On.. On s'appelle d'accord ? Demanda t'elle, nerveusement, tout en remplaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles..

_ Tu n'as pas changé de numéro ? Répondit il..

_ Non, toujours le même numéro, le même appart', le même job.. Fit Kate, en riant nerveusement..

Il rit aussi, et ils tombèrent dans un silence gêné..

_ Ma maman elle arrête les méchants ! Fit alors le petit Alex en sortant sa tête du taxi.

Rick sourit, son vrai premier sourire de la journée..

A présent que le petit allait mieux, et qu'il souriait de nouveau, il pouvait clairement voir le mélange de Kate et lui dans ce bonhomme..

Il avait ses yeux, mais avec la lueur d'innocence, de joie, qu'il avait vu si souvent dans ceux de Kate, il avait également le sourire de Kate..

_ Je sais bonhomme.. Lui répondit il avec un sourire..

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers Kate..

_ J'appellerais.. Ok ?

Elle comprit clairement le deuxièmement sens de cette phrase.. _'' Lorsque je serais prêt.. '' _

Elle hocha la tête, et avec un dernier sourire gêné elle monta dans le taxi..

Rick les regarda pendant un moment partir..

_ Elle était jolie la dame.. Fit Hanna, le sortant de ses pensées..

Il baissa le regard vers sa fille, qu'il tenait par la main..

_ Oui chérie, elle est très jolie..

* * *

><p>_ Maman, maman ! Cria Hanna, en se jetant au coup de sa mère, qui venait de rentrer..<p>

Serena attrapa sa fille, et lui fit de gros bisous, faisant rire la petite..

Rick regardait la scène avec un sourire attendrit.. Serena avait vraiment manqué à Hanna !

Serena s'approcha ensuite de son mari, et l'embrassa..

Rick fut un peu pris de surprise par ce baiser, mais y répondit rapidement..

_ Salut toi.. Fit elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent..

_ Je suis content de te voir.. Tu avais vraiment manqué à Hanna.. Répondit Rick sincèrement, en lui souriant..

Un voile de tristesse voilas les yeux de Serena, mais disparut si rapidement que Rick crut qu'il avait rêvé..

_ J'ai vu ça.. Je monte prendre une douche.. A tout de suite..

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et monta se doucher..

Rick regarda sa.. femme monté les escaliers avec un sentiment de mal-être.. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés lui avait laissé un goût amer.. Comme si.. Comme s'il venait de tromper Kate..

Il repoussa rapidement cette ridicule idée de sa tête.. _C'est ta femme Rick ! Sors toi Kate de la tête.. Cette femme là ne t'a causé que des ennuis depuis le début.. _se força t'il à penser..

* * *

><p>_ Maman, y'a quelqu'un qui tape à la porte ! Cria Alex, du salon dans lequel il regardait les dessins animés..<p>

_ Hey Kate ! Fit Greg, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte..

_ Greg ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu être si dure mais après la journée qu'elle avait eut, elle n'avait pas besoin de davantage de complications..

_ Euh.. Je t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui au boulot.. Et quand on m'a dit que ton fils s'était fait mal, j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer prendre des nouvelles.. Mais si je te dérange, je..

_ Non.. Non, excuse moi, j'ai eu une dure journée c'est tout.. Fit elle, en ouvrant en grand la porte, pour le laisser rentrer..

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.. Kate se tendit immédiatement.. Heureusement Greg n'essaya pas d'approfondir le baiser, et ne sentit même pas son malaise..

_ Hey bonhomme ! On m'a dit que tu t'étais fais mal ? Fit Greg, en s'approchant d'Alex, et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux..

_ Salut Greg ! Oui, mais je guérirais bientôt, alors c'est pas grave ! Répondit le petit, avec sa logique d'un enfant de son âge..

Greg rigola, puis sortit un sac de derrière lui..

_ J'ai apporté quelque chose qui devrait te remonter le moral ! Des cheesburgers de Mc Donald, encore tout chaud !

Les trois mangèrent alors dans un silence confortable, parfois rompu par les blagues de Greg ou les histoires d'Alex.. Kate, elle, resta silencieuse tout le long du repas.. Se contentant de sourire ou de rire quand c'était nécessaire.. Même si, elle n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à plaisanter..

* * *

><p>_ Maman, papa et moi on est allé au parc aujourd'hui.. Et un petit garçon il s'est fait mal, et papa il l'a aidé ! Et la maman du petit garçon elle était très jolie !<p>

Rick se pétrifia, sa fourchette de spaghettis dans la bouche..

_ Ah bon, Rick ? Fit Serena avec un sourire taquin.. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre jalouse..

_ Oui, bah tu me connais, toujours le coeur sur la main, hein !

Ils rirent et Rick se détendit.. Il ne voulait pas parler de Kate à Serena.. Sa femme n'était pas jalouse.. Elle n'était pas jalouse de ses exs-femmes, de Paula, et d'aucunes de ses fans.. Mais Rick savait que si il y avait une femme qui faisait peur à Serena, c'était bien Kate..

Et Rick ne pouvait même pas lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, ou qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre.. Parce que ce serait un mensonge.. Un terrible mensonge.. Il n'avait pas en tête d'être infidèle à Serena, ou de quitter Serena pour Kate.. Mais si il était honnête avec lui même, il savait bien qu'il ne restera pas marier toute sa vie avec Serena.. Elle n'était tout simplement pas la femme de sa vie..

* * *

><p>Il était environ minuit, tout le monde dormait déjà, mais Kate n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil.. Elle était dans les bras de Greg, nue, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.. Et elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait.. sale.. Et rien que le fait de se sentir comme ça, la faisait se sentir encore plus mal intérieurement.. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça.. Et pourquoi d'abord ? Hein, pourquoi se sentait elle comme ça ? Pourquoi donc, n'arrivait elle pas à l'oublier ? Il était avec sa femme, il était marier, il avait une fille, une famille.. Il avait clairement refait sa vie.. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait elle pas ?..<p>

Non c'était faux.. Elle avait réussit.. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout allait bien dans sa vie.. Tout allait bien avec Greg.. Mais il était revenu.. Il était de nouveau là.. Prêt à réapparaitre dans sa vie.. Avec son sourire, et ses yeux bleus pétillants.. Elle sentit des larmes lui monté aux yeux, et la colère refaire surface.. Ne pouvait il pas la laisser tranquille ? Il l'avait déjà détruite, brisée, abandonnée.. Que voulait il de plus ?

Kate sentit alors une autre émotion naître en elle.. La culpabilité.. Son fils.. Elle lui avait caché son fils, et voilà qu'**elle** se plaignait ! **Il **avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir.. Ce qu'elle lui avait fait.. Et pourtant.. Il était resté avec elle, tout l'après midi, à attendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé d'Alex.. Il aurait put partir, lui dire d'aller se faire voir.. Mais non, il était resté.. Il avait fait passer son fils, son fils qu'il ne connaissait même pas, avant sa propre colère et son ressentiment pour Kate..

Elle n'était pas sure qu'elle, à sa place, aurait été capable d'une telle chose..

Non, elle, elle aurait probablement fuis.. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait..

Mais Rick, lui, il ne fuyait pas.. Il affrontait ses problèmes..

Elle repensa alors à la façon dont leurs vies s'étaient séparés.. Il avait fuit..

Elle sentit alors une nouvelle arrivée de larmes couler sur sa joue.. Mon dieu, elle devait vraiment l'avoir blessé pour qu'il ait pris la fuite comme ça..

Elle sentit l'étreinte de Greg se resserrer sur elle.. Elle fit alors son possible pour pleurer en silence.. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende.. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer.. Et lui expliquer quoi de toute façon ? _Tu sais je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme, et je ne fais que t'utiliser pour l'oublier ! _

Oui, elle était sure qu'il apprécierait qu'elle lui dise une chose pareille..

Et puis de toute façon, il ne comprendrait pas, ils ne comprenaient pas.. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, à part, Richard Castle pour la comprendre.. Elle ne voulait de toute façon pas que les autres la comprennent.. Ce n'était pas leurs rôles.. C'était le sien..

Son esprit vagabonda alors jusqu'à l'homme dans son lit, et de son rôle dan sa vie, Greg.. Qui était il au juste pour elle ? Son petit ami.. Oui.. Mais envisageait elle un avenir avec lui ? Que faisaient ils tous les deux ?.. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis environ un an à présent.. Greg avait rejoint l'équipe de Karposkwi, et elle avait été immédiatement attiré par son physique.. Il faut dire que Greg ne laissait pas indifférent.. Il était grand, mâte de peau, brun, avec des yeux noisettes..

Lui aussi, avait été immédiatement attiré par elle.. Et l'avait courtisé sans relâches.. Elle avait alors cédé, il y avait à présent un peu plus de quatre mois.. Leur relation avait bien débutée.. Il l'a faisait rire, il l'a détendait.. En un sens, il lui avait fait oublier Castle, mais en même temps, il lui faisait penser à Castle, avec ses airs joviales et ses plaisanteries.. Si Kate avait appris une chose avec Greg, c'est qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur!.. Elle pensait, non, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas oublier Castle.. Si la façon dont elle avait craquée le 13 novembre était une indication, elle n'avait absolument pas oublier Rick Castle.. Mais elle pensait, elle pensait qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle irait mieux, que ça s'arrangerait.. Qu'elle avait une chance, une vraie chance avec Greg d'être à nouveau heureuse, et de pouvoir fonder cette famille, ce petit cocon qu'elle voulait pour Alexander..

Mais à présent ? Elle n'était plus sure de rien..

Après avoir passé sa journée avec Rick, l'avoir revu, avoir de nouveau été près de lui, rentrer à la maison pour être avec Greg.. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Rick.. Ce qui était totalement stupide et ridicule.. Mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait..

Bien sur, Greg était gentil, attentionné.. Tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.. Mais il n'était pas lui..

Et ça, elle s'en rendait compte chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour..

Avoir fait l'amour avec Rick ? C'était un avant-goût du paradis..

Faire l'amour avec Greg, ce n'était pas l'enfer.. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.. Mais une chose était certaine, c'était que ce n'était qu'une pure connection physique.. Et c'était ça le problème.. Avec Rick, c'étaient leurs coeurs, esprits, et corps qui s'étaient connectés..

Kate se força à penser à autre chose.. Et se rendit alors compte que ses paupières étaient lourdes..

Finalement, épuisée par cette journée, elle s'endormit..

* * *

><p>Rick s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda pendant un instant sa femme dormir.. Elle était nue, ses cheveux blonds dispersés sur l'oreiller, formant une auréole sur sa tête.. On aurait dit un ange..<p>

Rick ramassa son pantalon sur le sol, et commença à se rhabiller.. Il devait sortir, se changer les idées..

Il avait pensé que faire l'amour à sa femme aurait arrangé les choses, l'aurait aider à oublier, mais pas du tout.. Non, tout ce dont il avait été capable de penser, c'était elle.. C'était eux..

Il finit de s'habiller, prit ses clés, son manteau, et sortit sans faire de bruits de l'appartement..

De l'air, il avait besoin d'air..

Il monta dans sa voiture, et sans réfléchir, il commença à conduire..

Toutes ses pensées concentré sur une seule personne sur cette terre.. Katherine Beckett..

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.. Il était perdu.. Devait il l'oublier ? Ne jamais la rappeler ? Faire comme si aujourd'hui n'avait jamais existé ?

Il sourit amèrement tout seul rien qu'à cette idée.. Comme si c'était possible.. Comme si c'était possible de ne pas revenir à elle, maintenant qu'il avait un avant goût, un avant goût de la vie qu'il pourrait avoir avec Kate.. Ils avaient un fils ensemble ! Un fils.. ça devait bien compter pour quelque chose non !

Il n'en revenait toujours pas.. Comment avait elle fait pour lui cacher une chose pareille..

Il se demanda alors, si les autres, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, étaient au courant..

Quand il avait coupé les ponts avec Kate, il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde.. Voulant désespérément oublier cette partie là de sa vie..

Bon, il n'avait jamais réussit, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était garé devant l'appartement de Kate.. Il leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre, et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir..

Lorsqu'ils avaient ré-ouvert l'affaire de sa mère, et qu'il lui avait apporté des fleurs..

Lorsqu'ils avaient regardé les photos d'elle plus jeune..

Lorsqu'il lui apportait à manger, et qu'ils se faisaient des soirées films..

Lorsqu'il débarquait chez elle, à n'importe quel heure, juste parce qu'il avait une idée à propos de l'affaire en cours..

Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, conçut Alexander..

Il avait envie de lui en vouloir, de la traiter de tous les noms, et de ne plus jamais la revoir.. Il avait envie de lui faire mal.. De lui faire mal comme il avait mal là maintenant..

Mais jamais il ne ferait ça.. Pour plusieurs raisons de toute façon.. La première, elle l'empêcherait de connaître Alex.. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas.. Peu importe les erreurs de Kate, il avait un fils, leur fils, et il voulait le connaître, le voir grandir.. Cet enfant était une part de lui aussi..

La deuxième, il ne pouvait se résoudre à délibérément faire du mal à Kate.. Malgré tout, tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, ses erreurs, ses râtés, son égoisme quand même.. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ajouter à ses souffrances, seulement pour être satisfait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui..

Il s'essuya les joues.. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait pleuré.. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il redémarra le moteur, et rentra chez lui.. Chez sa famille.. Une partie d'entre elle tout du moins..

* * *

><p><em>'' I love you.. I love you Kate ''.. <em>

Kate se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, et haletante..

Ce cauchemars là.. Elle ne.. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis tellement longtemps.. Et cette voix.. Rick.. Oh mon dieu, Rick..

_ Kate ?

Elle se tourna vers la voix.. Greg.. Ce n'était pas Rick.. Rick n'était pas là..

Elle se dégagea rapidement du bras de Greg, toujours drapé autour de sa taille.. Ce n'était pas Rick..

_ Je.. Je vais voir Alex..

Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et quitta la pièce.. Laissant Greg qui se rendormait déjà, derrière elle..

Elle ne pouvait pas.. Elle ne pouvait pas rester près de Greg.. Pas ce soir.. Pas après.. Elle ne pouvait pas.. Elle avait besoin de Rick.. Oui, mais Rick n'était pas là..

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils.. De leur fils.. Et se glissa dans le lit avec lui.. Le ramenant contre elle, tout en faisant attention à sa jambe blessée..

Elle sentit alors ses épaules commencés à trembler, et les larmes, les vrais larmes.. Les larmes de regret, finalement s'écoulées..

Elle serra plus fort son fils, tout en cachant son visage dans son cou.. Sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.. Comme son père, il avait un sommeil lourd, et pouvait dormir en n'importe quel circonstances..

_ Je suis désolée Rick.. Tellement.. Je t'aime aussi.. Je suis désolée.. Hoqueta t'elle, tout en caressant les cheveux de leur fils..

Tout en caressant le dos de son petit ange, elle se demanda, elle espéra qu'être désolé sois suffisant cette fois..

Car elle en était sure à présent.. Elle avait besoin de Rick.. Elle avait besoin de Rick dans sa vie, et dans celle de leur fils..

Cette après midi avait été déchirante.. Mais le revoir ? C'était comme voir le soleil dans la nuit.. Il était le soleil de ses nuits.. La lumière dans sa vie..

Et elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas repartir dans l'obscurité à présent.

Greg était sympa, mais jamais il ne chassera l'obscurité dans sa vie.. Non, dans le monde de Kate, lui même était l'obscurité, l'inconnu.. Il n'y avait qu'une personne de toute façon capable de l'aider à se débarasser de ses anciens démons.. De l'aider à vaincre la noirceur de sa vie..

'' L'obscurité ne chasse pas l'obscurité, seul la lumière peut le faire '' ; Martin Luther King.

Rick était la lumière.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que j'avais promis de poster vendredi.. Mais la vie réelle m'a rattrapé et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, désolé : _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :D Même si il y a une chute de reviews ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai pas remarqué ! :p _

_Je sais aussi, que j'avais dis qu'il y aurait la confrontation dans ce chap', mais je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps avant.. Elle a quand même lâché une belle bombe sur Rick.. _

_Ce chap' était pour montrer leurs vies en dehors, comment Kate est passée à autre chose, et leurs réactions après s'être revus..^^ _

_Reviews, reviews, reviews, et vous aurez le chap' 6 demain ! :D * I'm evil and i know it * ;p  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

J'appelle ? J'appelle pas ? J'appelle ? J'appelle pas ?

Tel était le dilemme de Rick en ce mardi matin..

Il venait de déposer sa fille à l'école maternelle.. Et il débâtait à présent avec lui même pour savoir s'il devait appeler Kate ou pas..

Cela faisait une semaine et 4 jours depuis l'accident d'Alex.. Une semaine qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à son fils blessé, et qu'il mourait d'envie de les revoir..

Il s'était laissé du temps pour réfléchir, et l'appeler ensuite.. Mais, maintenant qu'il y était, il hésitait.. Il avait peur.. Il était nerveux..

Décidant finalement, qu'il devrait de toute façon bien l'appeler un jour ou l'autre, il décrocha son téléphone, et composa son numéro..

Elle décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie..

_ Kate Beckett.

Son ton formel le fit sourire.. Elle n'avait pas dut regarder avant de décrocher..

_ Kate ? C'est Rick.. Je te déranges pas ?

_ Rick.! Non.. Non.. pas du tout..!

Il perçut clairement le soulagement dans sa voix.. Et cela l'encouragea à poursuivre..

_ Ok.. C'était pour savoir si tu étais libre, pour.. qu'on puisse parler..

_ Tout de suite ? Euh oui, je regardais juste des dessins animés avec Alex.. Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne le garder et j'arrive.. Tu veux que l'on se rejoigne où ?

_ Le Old Haunt ?

_ Très bien, j'y serais dans 20 minutes.. Répondit elle.

_ A tout de suite..

Et il raccrocha..

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kate arriva au Old-Haunt, elle était une masse vivante de nerfs.. Elle était stressé, nerveuse.. Ce n'était pas le genre de stress que l'on a lorsqu'on affronte son patron, un examen, ou son premier jour de travail.. Non c'était le genre de stress que l'on a lorsque, non pas notre avenir, mais toute notre vie est en jeu..<p>

Elle ne pouvait même pas se rassurer en se disant que tout irait bien, car elle en n'en savait rien de ça.. Tout dépendait de Rick..

Quand elle rentra dans le bar, elle fut frappé par une myriades de souvenirs... Cinq ans.. Cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici..

Il y avait toujours la même odeur.. Cette odeur de vapeur de bière dans l'air..

Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour du décor, comme pour se ré-imprégner du lieu, puis sans même vérifier s'il était là bas, elle avança vers le fond du bar, là où était leur table favorite..

_ Salut Rick.. Fit elle timidement, en s'approchant de lui.

Il leva alors les yeux du journal qu'il était en train de lire, lui sourit, se leva, et lui tira la chaise..

Elle s'assit en lui souriant, et posa son gros album sur ses genoux..

Connaissant la curiosité de Rick, il voudrait voir ce que s'était, et elle comptait ne le lui donner qu'à la fin.. Ils devaient parler d'abord..

Ils s'assirent dans un silence gênant..

_ Tu.. veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda il alors..

_ Ooui.. Un café s'il te plait.. Répondit elle.

Il appela le serveur, lui transmit leur commande, et les deux retombèrent dans un silence gênant..

Kate ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, mais Rick parla avant..

_ Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi.. Un seul mot, un seul mot, qui fit se comprimer son coeur de la manière la plus blessante possible..

Là encore, elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Rick l'a coupa..

_ Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, Kate.. Pourquoi tu l'as caché ? Pourquoi tu nous a infligé ça.. ? Pourquoi, Kate ? Pourquoi ? Tu.. Tu ne voulais vraiment plus de moi dans ta vie à ce point ?

Kate écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'elle s'en fit mal à la tête.. Son coeur se comprima, et sa gorge se noua.. Mon dieu.. C'était ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui ? Qu'elle avait voulu.. Se débarrasser de lui ? Rien que cette idée lui donnait la nausée..

_ Rick, non.. Non.. Pas du tout.. Je.. Pas du tout, Rick.. C'est pas du tout ça..

_ Alors, pourquoi, Kate bon sang ? Fit Rick en tapant du poing sur la table.. Sentant alors sa frustration, ses questions, sa colère, accumulés, explosé face à Kate.. Il s'était pourtant promis de rester calme..

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers lui, et Rick ferma son poing, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions..

Il leva les yeux vers Kate, lorsqu'il vit sa main se poser sur son bras, le serrant gentiment et.. timidement ?

_ Rick, laisses moi une chance de t'expliquer s'il te plait.. Si après, tu m'en veux toujours ou que tu ne souhaites plus me revoir.. Je comprendrais et je partirais et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi..

Elle déglutit péniblement rien qu'à cette idée.. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue par Rick..

A ce moment là, le serveur arriva avec leurs cafés, mais sentant l'ambiance.. éléctrique, il fit très vite, et s'empressa de partir..

Kate prit une grande inspiration et se lança..

_ J'ai découverte que j'étais enceinte au bout de 4 mois.. Il était bien entendu trop tard pour un avortement, non pas que cela m'est traversé l'esprit de toute façon.. A ce moment là, j'avais déjà appris que tu étais partis pour la Californie, et que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi.. ça m'avait fais mal, mais j'avais essayé d'oublier, de t'oublier, de te laisser m'oublier surtout.. Je t'avais déjà suffisamment fait de mal.. Je me devais de te laisser partir.. Puis.. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte donc, et là, j'ai tout baffoué pour te faire parvenir la nouvelle.. Mais tu ne prenais aucuns de mes appels.. Tu raccrochais dés que tu entendais que c'était moi.. Puis je t'ai vu dans les magazines, avec Serena.. Et je sais pas, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais entre mes hormones.. Bref, ça m'a fais très mal, et ça m'a énnervé, et j'ai décidé que puisque tu ne répondais pas, je n'appellerais plus..

Quand le bébé est nait.. Quand Alex est nait.. Je sais pas.. Ils m'ont demandés, tu sais ? Ils m'ont demandé qui était le père.. Je pense.. qu'au fond, ils ont toujours suspecté que c'était toi..

Mais ce n'était pas leurs affaires.. Et ils n'étaient pas fou au point de me poser cette question.. Ton départ, c'était un sujet tabou.. C'est un sujet tabou au commissariat.. Enfin bref je m'égares..

Elle prit une gorgée de son café, pour calmer ses nerfs, et retarder l'arrivée des larmes qu'elle sentait monter.. Rick l'a regarda sans rien dire, attendant simplement qu'elle continue..

_ Dés que je l'ai vu.. C'est devenu ma vie tu sais ? J'aurais du.. Insister.. Mais honnêtement Rick.. J'avais peur.. A ce moment là, la presse disait que tu étais sérieux avec Serena.. Je pensais.. Que tu avais réussis à tourner la page.. Que, je ne représentais plus rien pour toi.. Je ne suis pas excusable Rick.. Je ne suis en rien excusable de ce que j'ai fais.. Quand il est nait, j'avais encore l'intention de te le dire.. J'ai toujours eu l'intention de trouver un moyen de te faire parvenir la nouvelle.. Mais les jours ont passés, et aucuns n'étaient le bon.. Je trouvais toujours des excuses pour repousser le délais.. Et entre-temps le petit grandissait.. Et ma peur avec..

Et si tu voulais le reprendre ? L'emmener avec toi en Californie ? Demander la garde partagée ?.. C'était ridicule je sais.. Mais je ne voulais pas.. Je voulais pas te voir réapparaitre dans ma vie seulement partiellement comme ça.. Je ne voulais pas ce genre de vie.. Le genre de vie d'une femme divorcée..

Et rien que ça, rien que ça c'est inexcusable car j'ai fais passé mon bonheur avant celui de mon fils.. J'ai privé Alex de la figure paternelle qu'il méritait seulement parce que j'avais trop peur de le perdre.. Je ne te demandes pas de me comprendre.. Mais quand tu es partis.. Tu as laissé un gros vide derrière toi.. Quand.. Quand on s'est '' séparé '', une partie de moi est morte ce jour là.. Et quand il est nait.. Elle est revenue à la vie.. Bien sur le vide était toujours là, mais il était moins visible..

Et je supposes que, je ne voulait pas perdre cette sérénité que j'avais retrouvé.. Quand Alex, a eut un an et demi, j'ai essayé de reprendre contact, j'ai rappelé Paula pour qu'elle me redonne ton numéro.. Je voulais.. J'avais finalement compris qu'Alex avait besoin de son père, et que c'était mal ce que je faisais.. Paula m'a alors annoncé que tu venais d'avoir une petite fille.. Et qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de te féliciter.. Et là, j'étais sure, tu avais une famille.. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer comme ça avec mon fils.. Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça..

A la fin elle pleurait.. elle ne pouvait même pas s'en empêcher.. Les larmes sortaient toutes seules..

_ Pourquoi Alexander ? Demanda t'il alors, l'a surprenant comme toujours..

Elle essuya ses joues, et sourit à travers ses yeux embués..

_ Je voulais qu'il est une partie de toi.. Un souvenir, quelque chose.. Une empreinte..

Rick resta silencieux pendant un moment, repensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire..

Kate l'observa en silence également.. Elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler toutes ses informations..

_ Tu n'es pas la seule en faute.. J'aurais due répondre.. C'est en partie ma faute si je n'ai pas sue pour Alex.. Répondit finalement Rick, calmé après les explications de Kate..

Kate se mordit la lèvre, tout en secouant la tête..

_ Oui.. J'aurais aussi pu trouver un autre moyen de te faire parvenir la nouvelle.. Je veux dire, Rick ta part de responsabilité dans cette affaire est minimale comparer à la mienne..

Ils restèrent encore silencieux un moment, pendant lequel ils prirent chacun des gorgées de leurs cafés..

Rick fut une fois de plus celui qui brisa le silence..

_ Et maintenant.. On fait quoi ?

Kate prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.. ça y est, la question primordiale était abordée.. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière après ça..

_ C'est ton choix Rick.. Tu.. Tu peux repartir vivre ta vie et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.. Ou choisir de faire partie de la vie d'Alex.. Je ne m'opposerais en rien à cette option là..

_ Je ne vous abandonnerait pas Kate ! Répliqua immédiatement Rick, sans même réfléchir..

Il se racla ensuite la gorge et reprit..

_ Je veux dire.. Maintenant que je sais que j'ai un fils, je veux faire partie de sa vie.. Apprendre à le connaître, le voir grandir..

Kate hocha la tête, ne pouvant alors s'empêcher de sourire.. Il ne partirait pas donc..

_ Et si décide de demander la garde partagée ? Demanda t'il alors..

Et juste comme ça, elle perdit son sourire..

Elle déglutit, très fort cette fois.. L'une de ses craintes se confirmant..

_ Comme je l'ai dis, c'est ton fils aussi.. Tu as tout à fait le droit.. de demander ça..

Un sourire trouva son chemin sur le visage de Rick.. Ce qui rendit Kate confuse..

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de demander une partie de la garde Kate.. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu serais prête à aller pour **me** garder..

Kate allait sortir une réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle vit le sourire taquin sur le visage de Rick.. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.. Malgré les épreuves, difficultés, trahisons qu'ils venaient de passer.. Ils étaient quand même toujours Castle et Beckett..

Rick redevint alors sérieux..

_ Non, sérieusement Kate, tu.. Tu as élevé seule Alex pendant près de cinq ans, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de débarquer et de demander la garde, même si ce n'est qu'une garde partagée.. Non.. Déjà, il faut que j'apprenne à la connaître.. et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu lui dises que je suis son père.. Parce que je tiens à ce qu'il le sache ça Kate..

_ Je suis totalement d'accord avec ce plan, Rick.. Et j'avais également l'intention de lui dire que tu étais son père.. J'attendais juste d'être sure que tu voulais bien de lui avant.. Je.. Je ne voulais pas avoir à le décevoir.. Sinon, je reprends le boulot lundi prochain, mais Alex doit rester à la maison encore pendant deux semaines..Tu.. Tu pourrais peut-être le garder..

Rick hésita, et Kate prit cette hésitation comme un potentiel refus.. Craignant qu'elle ne soit aller trop loin, elle se reprit..

_ Enfin je veux dire, je comprendrais tout à fait si tu ne veux pas.. Ou que tu ne puisses pas.. Tu as ta propre vie après tout.. et..

_ Kate, Kate.. J'en serais ravis ne t'en fais pas.. J'étais juste surprise que tu me proposes ça, c'est tout..

Ils se sourirent.. Timidement.. et ils n'aimaient tous les deux pas ça du tout.. Avant.. Tout était tellement simple entre eux.. Leur relation était compliquée oui.. Mais ensemble.. Ils ne se cachaient rien, ils n'avaient honte de rien.. Ils comprenaient l'autre sans parler.. Ils.. Ils étaient en osmose..

Maintenant ? Ils étaient gênés, sur leurs gardes, méfiants.. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait du mal, et ne se faisaient plus confiance à présent..

Mais après cette discussion tous les deux savaient qu'ils devraient réapprendre.. Ils avaient un fils à élever..

Soudain, une musique commença à se répandre dans la salle.. L'un des clients avait du allumer la radio au fond de la salle..

_A drop in the ocean, _

_A change in the weather, _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together.. _

_It's like whishing for rain, _

_as i stand in the desert.._

_But i'm holding you closer than most, _

_Cause you are my heaven.. _

_I dont wanna waste the weekend  
>If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, then it's time to go<br>As my train rolls down the east coast  
>I wonder how you keep warm<br>Its too late to cry  
>To broken to move on<em>

_And still i can't let you be  
>Most nights i hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_  
><em>A change in the weather<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert<em>  
><em>But i'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em>Cause you are my heaven.<em>

_Misplaced trust and old friends  
>Never counting regrets<br>But a grace of god i do not rest at all  
>In new England as the leaves change<br>The last excuse i'll claim  
>I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl<em>

_And still i can't let you be_  
><em>Most nights i hardly sleep<em>  
><em>Don't take what you don't need from me..<em>

Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés dés le début des paroles.. C'était eux.. C'était toujours eux de toute façon.. Dans chaque chanson, chaque citation, ils retrouvaient un petit bout d'eux, un petit bout de l'histoire de Castle et Beckett.. Un morceaux de la '' Caskett team ''..

_'Cause you are my heaven.. _

Le coeur de Kate battait si fort, qu'elle sentait son coeur dans ses oreilles.. Le sang battre dans ses tempes..

Ecouter ce genre de musiques était une chose.. L'écouter avec l'objet de toutes vos obsessions en était une autre..

_ Je.. Je dois y aller.. A quel heure lundi matin ? Fit Rick, en se levant précipitamment..

_ 8h.. Fut tout ce que Kate fut capable de sortir.. Stupéfaite de la tournure des évènements..

Il allait partir, lorsqu'elle se rappela alors de quelque chose..

_ Rick attends !

Il se retourna, curieux..

Elle lui tendit l'album.. Il comprit tout de suite..

Il lui fit alors un sourire, lui dit au revoir, et s'envola presque du bar..

Kate, elle, était encore sous le choc.. Alors c'était ça leur relation maintenant ? Elle devait admettre que la musique lui avait fait de l'effet à elle aussi.. Mais.. Ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, Kate en était sure à présent.. Mais elle voulait.. Elle voulait retrouver le Castle d'avant.. Mais elle l'avait surement trop blessé pour ça.. Une musique.. Ils étaient tellement gênés l'un envers l'autre qu'une musique était suffisante pour briser la fragile relation qu'ils tentaient d'établir.. Elle savait pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça.. Il essayait de prétendre, de prétendre que non, les musiques n'ont aucuns sens, qu'il n'y avait pas de '' eux '' de toute façon.. Que leur relation.. Inexistante..

C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ses coups de fils cinq ans auparavant.. Parce que quand Castle était blessé, il prétendait.. Il recommençait.. Il recommençait sa vie autrement..

* * *

><p>Dans sa voiture, Rick essayait de calmer ses émotions..<p>

Cela avait été malpolis de sa part de partir comme ça.. Mais cette musique.. Et son regard.. Mon dieu.. Il avait juste eut envie de la prendre, l'embrasser passionnément et tout oublier.. Recommencer sa vie avec elle..

Mais ça, c'était un rêve, une fantaisie..

Dans la vie réelle, il était déjà marié.. Et.. et elle ? Il ne lui avait pas demandé..

Comme toujours, même cinq après, l'imaginer avec un autre homme lui faisait mal..

Il regarda l'album qu'elle lui avait donné, et se décida à l'ouvrir..

En première page, des photos de Kate à l'hôpital, souriante, leur fils dans ses bras..

Rick referma précipitamment l'album.. Sentant les larmes montées.. Tellement.. Il avait manqué tellement de choses.. Tellement de moments..

Il se calma, démarra la voiture, et entreprit de rentrer chez lui.. Des pensées de Kate et de leur fils pleins la tête.. Qu'avait été le premier mot d'Alex ? Quand avait il apprit à marcher ? Comment Kate avait elle géré les nuits blanches ? Alex avait il un jour demandé qui était son père ?

Tout un pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête..

Avait il pardonner trop tôt à Kate ?..

Quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait râté.. C'était beaucoup de sa faute à elle quand même..

Lui avait il tout pardonner trop tôt ?

Et s'il lui avait pardonner, était ce pour Alex ? Ou pour elle tout simplement ?..

Non, non, il ne lui avait pas pardonner trop tôt.. Oui, il regrettait les moments qu'il avait manqué.. Mais en pardonnant à Kate, il s'offrait une chance de rattraper le temps perdu..

Rick arriva finalement chez lui, se servit un verre de Whiskey, et entreprit de regarder en images, tous ces moments qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre..

'' _Its too late to cry.. To broken to move on.., And still i can't let you be... Most nights i hardly sleep.. '' _

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos reviews ! :D :D :D<br>**

_Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de la tournure qu'à pris ce chapitre.._

_Enfin bref, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite ! Je sais enfin où je veux enmené cette histoire..! ;)_

_Sinon, on m'a demandé où en était Alexis.. J'avoue que je ne l'ai même pas mentionné.. :x Je compte faire un chap' pour tous les autres personnages, expliqué leurs vies, et les ré-intégrer dans le monde de Castle et Beckett.. :) _

_Par contre, je ne pourrais pas poster avant vendredi.. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs jusque là.. :/  
><em>

_Reviews ? :)  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_ Alexis ? Oui.. Je sais que tu es chez tes amis et tout mais.. Tu penses que tu peux passer au loft s'il te plait ? Non.. Juste.. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.. Non, non rien de grave.. Ok, a tout de suite..

Il raccrocha, et se rallongea sur le sofa.. On était dimanche aujourd'hui.. Demain.. Demain, il devrait rencontrer, et garder pour de bon son fils.. Kate.. Il l'avait textoté ce matin, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle prévoyait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Alex ce soir..

Lui, de son côté, n'avait toujours rien dit à sa famille.. Et c'est pour cela qu'il venait d'appeler Alexis.. Elle était à New-York depuis quelques jours, et même s'ils s'étaient vus, pas plus tard qu'hier d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui annoncer..

Et il voulait qu'elle soit la première à savoir.. Alexis l'avait toujours supporté dans ses choix, et avait toujours été là pour lui dans ses dépressions, ses amours, ses pertes, ses mariages..

Il aimera toujours ses trois enfants énormément.. Mais Alexis.. Elle aura toujours une place particulière dans sa vie et dans son coeur..

Il n'était pas nerveux d'avoir à annoncer cette nouvelle à Alexis ou à sa mère.. Pas plus qu'à la petite Hanna d'ailleurs, qui, il était sure, allait même être ravis d'avoir un grand frère..

Non, c'était la réaction de Serena qu'il craignait..

Elle.. elle était imprévisible.. Et bien que pendant l'enquête qu'ils avaient résolus ensemble, elle avait apprécier Kate, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était une autre histoire..

Elle ne disait rien, ne piquait pas de crise de jalousies ou autre, mais elle se renfermait dés que Kate était mentionnée..

Comme si.. Comme si elle savait qu'au fond que jamais elle ne serait mieux qu'elle..

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée et la voix de sa fille, le tira de ses pensées..

_ Papa ?

_ Hey pumpkin.. Fit il en approchant et en l'embrassant sur la joue..

_ Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda immédiatement Alexis..

Comme son père, elle ne tournait jamais autour du pot..

_ Viens on va s'assoir..

Alexis suivit son père jusqu'au canapé, un air inquiet sur le visage..

* * *

><p>_ Alexis.. Je ne sais pas comment annoncer ce genre de chose, alors je vais aller droit au but, j'ai eu un enfant avec Kate il y a cinq ans, c'est un petit garçon qui s'appelle Alex, et je ne l'ai appris que récemment.. Dit d'un trait, Castle, après quelques minutes de silence, où il avait cogiter sur la façon de l'annoncer, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleurs façon de dire une chose pareille..<p>

Alexis recracha immédiatement le verre d'eau qu'elle était en train de boire.. et regarda son père, les yeux grands ouverts..

Ok.. Il avait peut-être pas réfléchis suffisamment sur la manière de l'annoncer..

_ Euhh dis quelque chose ! La pressa Castle, que le silence de sa fille commençait à rendre inquiet..

_ Serena sait ? Demanda t'elle, alors, surprenant son père par sa question..

_ Nnon.. Je voulais te le dire avant..

_ Ouf ! Et bien, ne lui annonce certainement pas comme ça ! Si j'avais quelques années de plus, et un coeur fragile, on était bon pour l'AVC là.. Répondit elle, en souriant taquineusement à son père..

Puis elle redevint sérieuse, et commença alors à essayer de démêler cette histoire..

_ Je.. Je ne savais pas que Kate et toi.. murmura Alexis, visiblement essayant de comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour ne serait-ce, créer ce enfant.. A sa connaissance, ils n'avaient été jusque là dans leur relation..

Rick regarda sa fille un moment, avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête..

_ C'est une histoire.. Compliquée.. Enfin, ça tu le sais déjà.. Fit il, avec un rire sans joie, amer même..

Alexis lança un regard désolé à son père.. Oui, elle savait que l'histoire entre son père et Beckett était compliqué.. **Est** compliqué.. Un enfant.. Ils avaient un enfant ! Soudain comme si Alexis venait de se réveiller, elle comprit alors les vrais conséquences de ce qu'il venait de dire..

_ Un enfant.. Un fils.. J'ai un frère, donc ? Tu as dis ne le savoir que récemment, elle te l'avais caché ? Demanda alors Alexis, sentant la colère montée..

_ C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça..

Il lui relata alors la version de Kate..

Ainsi que le pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés en premier lieu.. Chose qu'il ne leur avait jamais dite.. Il était juste rentrer un jour à la maison, et avait annoncé que le travail au commissariat c'était terminer.. Quand elles l'avait questionner, il s'était renfrogner, renfermer, et il s'était finalement isolé dans son bureau..

.. Pour en sortir alors quelques semaines plus tard et repartir à son mode de vie d'avant.. Repartir à noyer ses chagrins dans des relations sexuelles sans lendemain.. Des fêtes sans intérêts..

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu te faire une chose pareille.. Et lui, alors, Alex ? Il a toute une autre famille.. Comment a t'elle pu lui cacher ça ? Demanda Alexis, dont la colère contre Beckett n'avait pas diminuer malgré les explications de son père.. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment une femme aussi.. Adorable que Kate, avait pu commettre quelque chose d'aussi égoiste..

Rick regarda sa fille tristement.. Il n'avait pas plus de réponses qu'elle.. Et il se posait les mêmes questions..

Rick raconta ensuite tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, sa rencontre avec son fils, la blessure de celui-ci, et le fait qu'il devait le garder demain..

Alexis demanda si elle pouvait le rencontrer aussi, et ils se mirent d'accord sur vendredi.. ça laisserait du temps à Rick pour apprendre à connaître son fils, et à ce que ce dernier s'habitue à l'idée qu'il a une autre famille..

* * *

><p>_ Alex, mon ange, viens par ici.. Appela Kate du canapé où elle regardait Alex jouer avec ses petites voitures..<p>

Le petit leva les yeux de son jeu, et se levant, il se dirigea vers sa mère, avant de se planter devant elle, la regardant avec ses grands yeux bleu pleins de questions..

Kate lui sourit, puis l'attrapant par la taille, elle le rapprocha, et le mit sur ses genoux.. Le petit passa son bras valide autour de son cou, et se blottit contre elle..

_ Alex, je vais devoir te dire une chose très importante.. Mais d'abord, est ce que tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dis sur ton papa ? Lui demanda gentiment Kate..

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête..

_ Oui tu as dis '' c'est compliqué, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand '' Répondit il, en imitant sa mère..

Elle rit, et lui embrassa les cheveux..

_ C'est vrai mon choux.. ça te plairait de rencontrer ton père ?, demanda t'elle directement..

Le petit la regarda pensivement pendant un moment comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question..

Puis finalement il baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix à peine audible..

_ Non il nous a abandonné.. Il voulait pas de moi..

Kate regarda son fils, horrifiée.. Mon dieu, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dis ça !

_ Alex, non ! Qui t'as dis une chose pareille ? Demanda t'elle, en l'éloignant légèrement de son corps, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux..

_ C'est un garçon à mon école.. Il a pas de papa lui non plus.. Et il a dit que si mon papa il était partit c'était parce qu'il voulait pas de moi.. Que les papa des fois ils veulent pas d'enfants alors ils abandonnent les mamans quand elles sont enceintes..

Kate ferma les yeux, déglutit, et se maudit intérieurement.. Elle aurait du tout lui expliquer beaucoup plus tôt.. Et dire qu'il avait du porter ça sur son coeur..

_ Non, Alex.. Pas du tout mon ange.. Ton papa ne nous a pas abandonner.. Il.. On s'est disputé, il est partit, à ce moment là je t'attendais déjà dans mon ventre, mais il ne le savait pas.. Il ne savait pas avant quelques temps qu'il avait un enfant.. Que tu étais son enfant.. Et maintenant qu'il le sait, il veut apprendre à te connaître.. Lui annonça Kate, tout en regardant son fils, jaugeant ses émotions..

Le petit hocha la tête, et réfléchit pendant quelques minutes..

_ Mais si il est partit, il est méchant ? Demanda t'il innocemment..

Kate sourit.. Rick méchant ? Il était aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau né..

_ Non.. Oh non.. Au contraire, ton père est l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse.. Il est gentil, serviable, drôle, amusant.. Tu verras tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec lui ! Et le plus important encore, il t'aimera toujours Alex.. Il ne t'abandonnera pas..

En temps normal elle n'aurait jamais promis une telle chose à son fils.. Mais c'était de Rick dont elle parlait.. Et elle savait bien qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son fils.. Il s'était engagé à le connaître.. Il irait jusqu'au bout à présent..

_ Alors pourquoi il est partit ? S'entêta le petit..

Kate soupira.. Alex et Rick ne se connaissaient peut être pas, mais ils avaient beaucoup de points communs !

_ C'est.. C'est de ma faute.. C'est des histoires d'adultes que tu comprendras plus tard mais pour résumé, j'ai blessé ton père.. Sentimentalement parlant bien sur..

Le petit hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait sa réponse..

_ Donc.. Tu veux bien le rencontrer demain ? Qu'il vienne te garder ici, pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance ? Lui demanda t'elle..

Le petit sourit alors, d'un grand sourire, avec encore toutes ses dents !

_ Oui ! Mais il voudra bien jouer à la Wii avec moi ?

Kate sourit également.. Se rappelant à quel point Rick aimait les jeux vidéos..

_ Oui mon ange, fais moi confiance, la Wii c'est.. le royaume de ton père !

Le petit sauta d'excitation sur le sol..

Kate rigola devant le soudain enthousiasme de son fils.. Les hommes..Qu'importe l'âge, parlez leur de jeux vidéos, ils sont au paradis !

_ Vas te lavez les mains maintenant ! On passe à table bientôt Alexander Bond !

Le petit rigola et partit en courant dans la salle demain..

Tandis que Kate servait la quiche, tout en envoyant un message à Rick pour lui dire que tout s'était bien passé, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser en souriant que, pendant deux semaines, Rick viendrait chez elle pour garder leur fils.. Et que même si ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemins à faire tous les deux, et que elle savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien de plus que des amis à présent, mais au moins peut-être pourraient ils se relier suffisamment pour former le duo parental de choc dont avait besoin Alex..

Le duo parental de choc.. ?

Il était temps que Rick vienne garder le petit.. Elle passait décidément beaucoup de trop de temps avec ce mini-Castle-Beckett..

* * *

><p><em>MERCII POUR VOS REVIEWS DE LA MORT QUI TUE ! :D ( c'est une expression qu'on dit chez nous, je sais pas si c'est nationale ^^' ) <em>

_Non plus sérieusement, je suis désolé si ce chapitre est cours, __et qu'il ne fait pas forcément avancer l'histoire, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne transition avant le prochain chapitre qui sera bien plus long et bien plus intéressant ! ;) _

_Ouui parce que là j'ai de sérieux plans dans les prochains chapitres pour '' nos handicapés des sentiments '', comme dirait Camille ;p _


	8. Chapter 8

Alors qu'il toquait à la porte de Kate Beckett en ce lundi matin.. Rick était nerveux.. Nerveux ? Non.. Il était mort de peur ! Et si.. Et si le petit ne l'aimait pas ? Et si il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie ? Kate avait dit que tout s'était bien passé, et que Alex avait hâte de le connaître.. Oui mais, et si il avait changé d'avis.. ? A cet âge, les enfants sont incertains, insouciants et..

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Kate Beckett, souriante, et prête pour une journée de boulot..

Son coeur se serra, malgré son envie de passer du temps avec son fils, il aurait également tout donné pour pouvoir revenir au commissariat.. Il n'y avait pas que Kate qui lui avait manqué.. Les gars aussi, Lanie.. L'ambiance du commissariat..

_ Bonjour Rick, tu es pile à l'heure, entre ! Fit Kate, en s'écartant pour le laisser passer..

Rick lui sourit, et lui tendit son café..

_ Bonjour détective, meurtre ou paperasse inutile aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'il en lui tendant toujours son café qu'elle n'avait pas pris..

Kate regarda Rick incrédule.. Détective.. Il l'avait appelé détective.. Et il lui avait amené son café ! Pendant un instant, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs, dans cette impression de déjà vu que cette scène offrait.. Rick lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces 5 années, qu'elle en avait oublié à quel point ses petites attentions comme ça la touchait.. Elle avait oublié à quel point le café qu'il lui amenait était important pour elle.. Ce que ça signifiait pour eux..

_ Kate ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et rencontra le regard concerné de Castle..

_ Désolé.. J'étais.. Perdu dans mes pensées.. Fit elle en souriant tristement, et en prenant le café qu'il lui tendait..

Hmm, il se rappelait exactement comment elle l'aimait !

Rick lui rendit son petit sourire, et pendant un instant Kate vit une lueur de regret, de peine traverser ses yeux..

_ Maman, j'arrive pas à enfiler mon pantalon ! Fit Alex en arrivant en caleçon, en béquille, son pantalon pendant autour de sa jambe valide..

Kate rigola, et s'avança vers Alex, tandis que Rick restait pétrifié dans le hall..

_ Désolé mon chou mais je suis déjà en retard, c'est Rick qui va devoir t'aider avec ça.. Sois sage aujourd'hui, hein ?

Elle lui embrassa la joue, tandis qu'il hochait bien sagement la tête, puis elle se redirigea vers Rick..

_ Je devrais rentrer ce soir vers 8h normalement.. Si il y a le moindre problème appelle moi, et... Si tu as une urgence ou quoi que ce soit, tu peux appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne garder Alex, j'ai laisser son numéro sur la table de la cuisine..

_ Pas de soucis.. Répondit il..

_ Très bien.. Soyez sage les enfants ! Fit elle, en taquinant Rick..

_ Bisous maman à ce soir ! Répondit Alex..

_ Oui maman, à ce soir ! Répondit Rick, en taquinant Beckett aussi.

Kate sortit de l'appartement en riant..

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle irait au boulot aujourd'hui..

* * *

><p>_ Tu peux m'aider avec le pantalon Rick ? Demanda timidement Alex, après quelques minutes de silence gênant..<p>

_ Oh oui bien sur bonhomme ! Fit Rick, en s'approchant d'Alex, et en l'aidant à enfiler sa jambe blessée dans la manche du pantalon..

_ Bon tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors Rick, en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face d'Alex..

Le petit réfléchit pendant un instant, puis leva des yeux excités sur Rick..

_ Tu veux bien jouer avec moi aux chevaliers ?

_ Mais bien sur Mini-lancelot !

Le petit partit à rire, et passa une béquille à Rick, ils s'amusèrent ainsi à se battre, tout en faisant attention à la jambe blessée d'Alex..

Ils jouèrent ensuite toute la matinée.. Le père et le fils rattrapant le temps perdu..

* * *

><p>_ Rick, on mange quoi ? Fit le petit en arrivant à table, après s'être lavé les mains..<p>

_ Cheesburgers mon grand !

Le petit fronça les sourcils..

_ Mais maman a dit que pour guérir il fallait que je mange des légumes pour consolider mes muscles ! Fit Alexander, en citant fièrement les paroles de sa mère.

Rick sourit devant la manière, plutôt bien trouvée de Kate, de faire manger des légumes à son fils..

_ Tu veux que je te dises un secret bonhomme ?

Le petit hocha activement la tête, comme tous les gamins de son âge, il adorait les secrets..

Rick s'approcha de son fils pour lui chuchoter..

_ Mange ton chees' avant qu'il refroidisse..

_ Mais c'est pas un secret ça ? S'indigna le petit.

Rick haussa les épaules en souriant..

_ Si j'ai appris une chose avec les enfants, c'est que tout ce qu'on dit passe toujours mieux quand on leur fait croire que c'est un secret !

Le petit regarda Rick étrangement, avant de partir à rire..

_ Tu es différent des autres adultes toi ! Même Greg il est pas drôle comme toi ! Déclara le petit en croquant dans son sandwich..

Rick s'arrêta soudainement de manger, mais tenta quand même de garder un air naturel pour ne pas intriguer le petit..

_ Greg ? C'est un ami à toi ? Demanda t'il..

Le petit secoua la tête négativement, tout en mâchant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche..

_ C'est le petit ami à maman.. Expliqua t'il une fois qu'il eut avalé..

Rick n'avait soudainement plus faim.. Mais il se força à continuer à manger.. Il devait garder des forces pour toutes les activités qu'Alex avait encore surement en tête..

Un petit ami.. Kate avait un petit ami.. Rick sentit une bouffée de jalousie montée en lui.. Et pas seulement à l'égard de Kate, mais à l'égard d'Alex aussi.. Son fils avait une autre figure paternelle dans sa vie, et cette pensée attrista énormément Rick..

_ Ah.. Greg.. C'est un peu comme ton père alors ? Demanda t'il, en ravalant la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge..

Mais pourquoi avait il posé cette question ? Il connaissait son fils depuis une matinée, et voilà qu'il lui posait des questions qui ne le regardait absolument pas, et dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre la réponse.. Greg était dans la vie d'Alex depuis plus longtemps que lui..

Cependant le petit fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais non.. C'est toi mon papa ! C'est maman qui l'a dit ! Expliqua t'il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, et que Rick devait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ça..

Rick sourit, soulagé, sentant un poids libéré son coeur..

* * *

><p>Pendant le repas, Alex avait souvent baillé, et montrer des signes de fatigue, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçut par Rick..<p>

_ Tu veux qu'on construise un fort avec les draps et qu'on regarde des DVDs ? Demanda t'il à Alex..

Le petit le regarda une fois de plus étrangement..

_ Un fort avec les draps ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Rick de regarder Alex étrangement..

_ Tu n'as jamais fait de cabane avec les draps ? Demanda t'il, incrédule..

Le petit hocha la tête négativement..

Rick sourit.. Ce sourire de grand gamin..

_ Ne bouges pas j'arrive !

Et il partit en direction des chambres sous le regard interloqué du petit..

.. Il revint avec toute la literie qu'il avait pu trouver ! Et déposa le tout, au pied du canapé..

_ Mais maman va geuler ! S'alarma le petit..

Rick lui lança un regard complice..

_ Elle n'en saura rien ! On aura tout ranger avec son retour ne t'en fais pas ! Allez viens m'aider à nouer les draps..

Le petit regarda Rick, pas très confiant, mais s'exécuta tout de même.. Il arriva au côté de Rick en boitant, et écouta les instructions de l'étrange adulte qui était son père..

* * *

><p>Une heure après, la cabane était finie ! Ils avaient poussés les canapés et fauteuils, et avaient mit la cabane de drap en pleins milieux..<p>

_ Wahouuuu ! C'est magique ! Cria Alex, qui était à l'intérieur, et contemplait cette étrange cabane de draps avec émerveillement..

Rick rentra lui même dans la cabane, avec des couettes, un lecteur DVD portable et toute la collection de Dvds qu'il avait pu trouver..

_ Bien sur que c'est magique ! C'est une cabane lit ! J'en faisais pleins quand j'étais petit.. ça rendait ma mère complètement dingue ! Rigola t'il en s'installant près de son fils..

Alex rigola aussi, tout en aidant Rick à ajuster les couettes et oreillers autour d'eux..

Finalement le cocon fut complètement finis, et les deux gamins, oui parce qu'à ce niveau, Rick pouvait difficilement être considérer comme un adulte responsable, se glissèrent dans les couettes, et prirent le lecteur, et les Dvd sur leurs genoux..

_ La petite sirène ? Proposa Alex..

Rick regarda son fils avec outrage..

_ La petite sirène ? Tu t'appelles comment, Alexandra ? Non, mais c'est pour les filles ça !

Alex partit à rire, se tortillant dans les couettes..

_ Maman adore les trucs de princesse ! Se défendit le petit..

_ M'ouais.. On dira qu'elle a sacrément déteint sur toi alors.. Non, nous on est des hommes, des vrais.. On va mettre le roi lion !

Le petit accepta, et ils lancèrent le film..

A la fin du film, tous les deux se mirent d'accord pour regarder quelque chose de beaucoup moins triste.. Ils avaient également fais la promesse de ne pas parler de la boite de mouchoir qu'ils venaient d'utiliser à deux.. Et oui, Rick aussi avait pleurer.. Mais il avait fait promettre à son fils de ne pas le dire.. '' ça entacherait à notre masculinité ! '' Avait il affirmer, faisant rire son fils..

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi, à regarder des films..

_ Rick.. ? Ça t'embête pas si je dors un peu.. Juste un peu.. Fit le gamin, qui s'endormait déjà..

_ Non.. Bonne nuit Alex.. Répondit il, se sentant lui même fatigué..

_ Bonne nuit papa.. Répondit le petit, déjà à moitié endormit..

Rick regarda le petit, sentant les larmes lui montées.. Papa.. Il l'avait appelé papa ! Ok, c'était son inconscient qui l'avait dit, vu que lui dormait déjà à moitié.. Mais quand même..

Souriant, il enleva les mèches de cheveux du visage de son fils, lui embrassa le front, et s'endormit à ses côtés..

* * *

><p>_ Rick ? Alex ? Fit Kate, en rentrant dans l'appartement..<p>

Pas un bruit..

Peut-être qu'ils sont sortis manger une glace, pensa t'elle..

Elle rentra dans le salon, et c'est là qu'elle la vit.. Une cabane faite avec des draps !

Elle sourit, en contemplant le travail.. Aucuns doutes d'où venait l'idée !

Ah ce Rick ! Pensa t'elle, en approchant..

Elle ouvra, ce qui semblait être, l'entrée de la cabane, et s'attendrit alors devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.. Rick et Alex endormis côte à côte..

Elle les contempla pendant un petit moment.. Là, côte, à côte, leur ressemblance était flagrante !

Alex était comme une mini version de Rick !

Rick.. Il était si mignon, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air si innocent..

Une boule de regret se forma dans sa gorge.. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu avoir cette vie là tous les jours..

Alex avait l'air tellement heureux ! Endormis à côté de son père, avec ce magnifique sourire d'ange..

Finalement, remarquant l'heure, elle s'approcha et les réveilla tous les deux doucement.. Ils ne dormiraient plus ce soir sinon !

_ Alex.. Rick.. Fit elle en les secouant gentiment..

Deux pairs d'yeux bleus se fixèrent alors sur elle.. Et Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leur confusion..

_ Maman ?

_ Kate ? Demandèrent ils, simultanément..

_ On dirait que deux chenapans se sont endormis dans.. oh, le stock de literie ! Fit Kate, en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère, et en tentant de supprimer le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur son visage..

Le petit se réveilla immédiatement, et s'assit..

_ C'est Rick qui a eut l'idée maman ! S'exclama le petit, en pointant Rick..

_ Balance.. Murmura Rick, la tête dans l'oreiller..

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire, ils étaient tellement mignons !

_ Tu n'es pas en colère maman ? Demanda Alex, innocemment..

_ Bien sur que non mon ange.. Fit elle, en ébouriffant ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens..

_ Jt'avais dis que ta mère était plus cool que la mienne.. Fit Rick, la tête toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller..

Kate sourit tendrement.. Rick disait des choses gentilles à son sujet ? Ça c'était une surprise.. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'a dénigre face à leur fils, non, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vente ses qualités non plus...

_ Viens avec nous maman ! Fit Alex, en tirant sa mère par la main, la poussant à se coucher..

Elle rigola, et s'allongea de l'autre côté d'Alex..

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs minutes, Rick ouvrit les yeux.. Son regard immédiatement plongé dans celui émeraude de Kate qui le regardait..<p>

Alex, lui venait de se rendormir, ronflant même paisiblement..

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant.. Ce moment tellement magique..

Rick, Kate et leur fils, tous les trois tranquillement couchés dans une cabane faite par Rick alors qu'il jouait avec son fils.. Est ce que la vie pouvait être plus parfaite que ça ? Peut-être pas.. En revanche, elle pouvait être moins plaisante.. Elle était moins plaisante.. A l'extérieur de cette tente..

Kate et Rick gardèrent leur contact visuel.. Tous les deux ressentant une chaleur et un sentiment de sécurité inexplicable ainsi.. C'était comme si, lentement, ils rétablissaient le lien entre eux..

Des personnes étrangères à la scène, à leur cocon, ne comprendraient pas, mais eux, ils comprenaient.. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.. Ils savaient de quel lien ils parlaient..

Un ronflement d'Alex plus intense que les autres les fit tous les deux rire..

_ Je devrais y aller.. Fit Rick, tout en continuant de regarder Kate dans les yeux..

Il y lut alors sa déception immédiate, suivit par sa compréhension..

_ Oui.. Ta.. Ils doivent t'attendre.. Répondit elle, incapable de dire '' ta famille ''..

Rick hocha la tête, se baissa, embrassa Alex sur le front.. Il se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres seulement de Kate..

Il dut luter contre tout son corps, et tout son désir, pour ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres si tentantes..

Néanmoins, il ressentit le besoin de la toucher, de sentir le contact de sa peau.. Quelque chose..

Il se pencha alors vers elle, entendit alors son souffle devenir saccadé.. Il se pencha encore, et lui embrassa la joue.. Gardant le contact plus longtemps qu'approprier.. Sentant les cils de Kate caressé sa joue.. Son souffle dans son cou..

Se sentant brave, il avança jusqu'à son oreille,où il murmura..

_ Bonne soirée maman Beckett.. Fit il avec un air taquin..

Quand il se releva, il dut faire appelle à tout son self-contrôle, pour ne pas se jeter sur elle..

Elle avait les yeux à peine entrouverts, la bouche également entrouverte, comme dans une vaine tentative d'avoir plus d'air, ses joues étaient rosies.. Elle était magnifique, et désirable au possible..

Rick lui fit un petit sourire et quitta la tente..

Magnifique et désirable, mais pas sienne..

* * *

><p>Quand Kate se coucha ce soir là, dans la cabane-lit après avoir cédés aux supplications de son fils, non pas qu'il est dut la supplier beaucoup, elle adorait cette cabane, elle se sentait tellement bien dedans, elle repensa alors à Rick.. à cette journée..<p>

_ Il est vraiment chouette Rick.. Fit Alex, allongé dans ses bras..

Kate sourit..

_ Oui mon ange, il est chouette c'est vrai..

_ Il revient demain, hein ? Demanda t'il, de l'espoir dans ses yeux bleu..

_ Oui bébé.. Maintenant dors, ou tu ne seras pas suffisamment en forme pour jouer aux chevaliers !

Ça eut l'effet recherché, et le petit ferma immédiatement les yeux.. S'endormant quelques minutes plus tard..

Il fallut plus de temps à Kate..

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser au moment dans la cabane avec Rick.. Se repassant, en boucle, l'instant où elle avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser..

Elle avait tellement voulut qu'il l'embrasse.. Mais ça n'aurait pas été correcte.. Il était marier.. Il avait une famille.. Enfin, une autre famille.. Et pouvait elle ne serait ce, prétendre être une famille de Rick ?

Gaah, c'était tellement frustrant toutes ces questions sans réponses.. Rick et elle avaient encore beaucoup de choses à mettre à plat..

Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprits ne semblait fixé que sur une chose ce soir.. Ce moment, cette cabane, cette famille..

Si seulement.. Si seulement ils étaient une vraie famille.. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas fait autant d'erreur, si seulement elle avait été plus courageuse..

Elle avait découvert une nouvelle conception du bonheur tout à l'heure dans la tente avec Rick..

Elle avait découvert que le bonheur ne se résumait en réalité à pas grand chose..

Un moment sympa, une chouette cabane, et les personnes les plus chères à votre coeur présente autour de vous..

'' Le bonheur, c'est quand le temps s'arrête..'' ; Gilbert Cesbron.

C'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était avec Rick.. Que le temps s'arrêtait.. Et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle détestait lorsqu'il partait.. Parce que le temps reprenait alors sa course folle, ramenant avec lui son ami : la réalité.

La réalité.. Rick venait de rentrer chez lui, chez sa femme.. Elle avait perdu Rick.. Elle avait eu des chances d'avenir avec lui, mais elle avait tout gâchée, et elle avait tout perdu.. Et Rick avait refait sa vie et était beaucoup mieux comme ça..

Oui, c'était ça la réalité pour Kate Beckett..

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Rick avait exactement les mêmes regrets et peines qu'elle..

Oui parce que le truc avec la réalité, c'est qu'elle n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit qu'elle est..

* * *

><p><em>Mercii pour vos reviews, you are amazing ! :D :D <em>

_Peyton : Joyeux Anniversaiire ! __Ce chapitre est pour toi ! :D _

_Cindyxxx : Salle demain ! __MDR, quand je suis retournée lire le chapitre après ta review et que j'ai vu ça ! Mdr, j'en revenais pas d'avoir fais une faute comme ça ! Et oui, il est bien blessé à la jambe ! :x Je sais pas où j'avais la tête à ce chapitre mais catastrophe ! xD Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué; j'aurais été capable de continuer avec le bras dans le plâtre moi ! ^^' _

_Marie : MDR, j'ai bien rigolé lorsque j'ai vu ton délire de suite ! xD Je le prendrais tout de même en considération lorsque j'écrirais la confrontation ;P _

_Sinoon, j'essaie de poster le prochain chap' demain ! Ou mardi au plus tard ! :) _

_Revieews ? :D _


	9. Chapter 9

Rick replaça Hanna sur sa hanche, le sac dans sa main gauche, et appuya sur la sonnette de la droite..

_ Rick.. Fit Kate, surprise, en ouvrant la porte, mais en restant coi en l'apercevant avec sa fille... Que faisait il ici à une heure pareille.. ?

_ Je.. Je peux rentrer.. ? Fit il timidement..

Timidement.. ? L'heure était grave..

_ Bien sur, bien sur.. Fit Kate en s'écartant..

Il rentra, posa le sac sur le sol, et se retourna vers Kate.. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à lui poser une question, lorsqu'Alex déboula dans la pièce..

_ Rick ! Cria t'il, en se jetant dans les jambes de son père..

_ Hey bonhomme ! Sourit Castle, en lui ébouriffants les cheveux de sa main libre..

Il se baissa ensuite, s'accroupit au niveau d'Alex et posa Hanna sur le sol, qui immédiatement se retourna et se cacha dans les bras de son père..

_ Mais regardez moi qui est timide ?.. Rit Castle, en frottant le dos d'Hanna pour l'encourager..

_ Hanna tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis cette après midi à propos de ton frère.. Et bien, Hanna voici, Alex ton frère, et Alex, voici ta petite soeur Hanna.. Enchaina Castle, en regardant tour à tour les deux enfants..

Hanna se détacha lentement mais surement de son père, et se retourna encore un peu timide, vers son frère.. Ce dernier souriait, avec ce petit sourire adorable qui faisait fondre les coeurs les plus dures..

_ Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Demanda Alex..

Hanna se tourna vers son père, comme pour lui demander la permission..

_ Vas mon ange, Kate et moi avons des choses de grands à se dire.. Fit il en embrassant la petite sur le front..

Hanna fit un dernier câlin à son père, puis suivit Alexander dans sa chambre..

* * *

><p>Rick était assis sur le sofa, ou plutôt affalé sur le sofa, tandis que Kate leur faisait du café.. Tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées, silencieux, Rick n'ayant toujours pas expliqué l'arrivée précipité de sa fille et lui dans l'appartement de Kate..<p>

Elle lui tendit alors sa tasse de café, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.. Il l'a prit, l'a remerciant silencieusement en lui souriant..

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kate n'y tenant plus, rompit le silence.

_ Rick ? Appela t'elle, doucement.

Cela sembla le sortir de ses pensées, et il se tourna alors vers Kate, la regardant un moment avant de lui répondre..

_ Je..Hmm, Je-me-suis-disputé-avec-Serena-car-elle-a-appris-à-propos-d'alex-et-de-nous.. Enchaina t'il d'une traite, sans respirer, sans cligner des yeux..

_ Wahou.. Tu peux répéter, je suis pas sure d'avoir tout compris là.. Fit Kate, en fronçant les sourcils, avec ce petit air adorable qui plaisait tant à Rick..

Il lui sourit, prit une grande inspiration et recommença..

_ Serena.. Je lui ai dit à propos d'Alex.. De.. Du fait qu'on ait un enfant ensemble.. Et disons qu'elle n'a pas bien pris les choses, et une chose en entrainant une autre.. Me voici.. Finit Castle, avec un petit sourire sans joie..

Kate aussi força un sourire, et en se raclant la gorge, elle demanda..

_ Que c'est il passé ?

Rick entreprit alors de lui raconter en détails sa dispute avec sa femme..

* * *

><p>{ <em><strong>Flashback<strong>_ }

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée... _

__ Rick ? Je suis rentrée ! Cria la voix de Serena dans la maison.. _

_Rick sortit de son bureau et vint alors aider sa femme à ranger les courses.. _

__ Rick.. Tu es très silencieux.. Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda Serena, une fois qu'ils eurent finis de ranger les courses.._

__ La petite dort.. Offrit Rick pour toute explication.. La vérité était qu'il voulait annoncer la nouvelle à Serena mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.. _

_Serena arqua un sourcil, ne le croyant clairement pas.. _

__ T'as fait mieux.. Remarqua Serena, en parlant de son excuse pitoyable.._

_Rick sourit franchement devant le sarcasme de sa femme.. _

_Puis il se rassombrit lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il devait lui annoncer.._

__ Serena.. Il faut qu'on parle.. _

_Serena s'assombrit également, mais sans pour autant s'énerver.. _

__ Je t'écoutes.. Fit elle sérieusement.. _

_Rick prit une grande inspiration, se passa la main dans les cheveux, et entreprit de lui annoncer la nouvelle qui menacerait leur mariage.. _

__ Tu te rappelle comment notre relation a débuté ? Lorsque.. Lorsque on ne se voyait que.. pour le sex.. La relation libre que nous avions en quelque sorte.. Commença Castle prudemment.. _

__ Tu as vu d'autres femmes en même temps que moi ? Oui et alors.. C'était il y a quelques années, et ce n'était pas sérieux et.._

__ Non, non je n'ai pas vu d'autres femmes que toi.. L'interrompit Castle.. _

_Si seulement c'était seulement une broutille comme ça.. Pensa il, alors._

_Serena sourit, elle s'était doutée qu'il n'avait pas vu d'autres femmes qu'elle, mais c'était toujours bien de se le voir confirmer.. _

__ Non.. Lorsque nos chemins se sont recroisés, j'allais mal.. Mais ça tu le sais déjà.. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi.. Kate..Beckett.. On s'est disputé.. Mais avant on avait couché ensemble un soir.. _

_Le visage de Serena s'assombrit.. Pas de colère, mais un voile de tristesse tomba sur son visage Angélique.. . _

__ Tu lui as fais un enfant n'est ce pas..? Demanda t'elle doucement.._

_Ce n'était même pas vraiment une question.. C'était une affirmation.. Un soupire, un murmure.. Comme si elle avait eu peur de le dire trop fort.. _

_Castle acquiesça.. _

__ Un fils.. Alexander.. Il a 4ans et demi.. Ecoutes Serena je.. Je sais pas quoi te dire..Pour ce que ça vaut, Je suis désolé.. Fit Rick, honteux de devoir infligé ça à sa femme.. _

_Serena avait fermé les yeux à présent, comme pour échapper à la réalité, comme pour se voiler la face.. _

__ Je.. Je sais pas Rick.. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire là.. Fit Serena, perdue et anéantie.. _

_Rick acquiesça une fois de plus, toujours avec cet air honteux.. Il faut dire qu'avouer à sa femme qu'on avait fait un enfant à une autre femme n'était pas chose facile.. _

__ Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Demanda t'il gentiment.. _

_S'il avait bien compris quelque chose avec les femmes, et surtout sur '' comment survivre en étant marié ? '', c'était que dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux partir, et les laisser digérer ! _

__ Oui.. Non.. Oui.. Oui, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, tout est embrouillé dans ma tête là Rick.. Enmène Hanna.. Je ne pense pas que je serais en mesure de m'occuper d'elle ce soir.. Fit Serena en se levant, et en se dirigeant vers leur chambre, sans un regard en arrière pour Rick.. _

_Rick l'a suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils.. Ok il avait foiré sur ce coup là.. Mais leur fille ? Le petit ange n'y était absolument pour rien ! _

{_**Fin du flashback } **_

* * *

><p>_ Et voici l'incroyable histoire d'une dispute dans le calme dans la casa de Castle.. Finit Rick avec un rire amer, en buvant une autre gorgée de son café..<p>

Kate le regarda sympatiquement avant de poser une main sur son bras, le serrant gentiment, le contact le faisant alors lever les yeux vers elle..

_ Je suis désolée Rick.. Surtout que c'est en partie de ma faute.. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, tu es toujours le bienvenue ici.. Ta fille aussi bien sur.. Répondit Kate en lui souriant.

Rick sourit, un sourire sincère et qui ne contenait plus d'amertume, ni de tristesse ou colère..

_ Merci Kate..

Il prit la main qu'elle avait laissé sur son bras dans la sienne, et la serra doucement, l'a remerciant encore silencieusement..

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, des sourires débiles aux lèvres..

_ Tu as beaucoup manqué à Alex.. Murmura t'elle doucement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres..

_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi.. _Transmis ses yeux, pour elle.

Rick plissa les sourcils de façon comique et adorable à la fois, lui non plus le sourire ne quittant pas son magnifique visage..

_ ça ne fait que trois jour que l'on ne s'est pas vus.. Murmura t'il à son tour..

_ Si je venais à partir trois jours, je lui manquerais énormément.. Fit elle en se redressant un peu, ne lâchant cependant pas sa main, ni son regard, mais son sourire se durcit un peu, lui faisant comprendre sérieusement l'importance qu'il avait dans la vie de leur fils à présent..

Le sourire de Rick aussi se fit plus sérieux, et il hocha la tête, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'il avait compris le message..

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient à présent tous les jours, mais ils avaient décidé que c'était mieux de faire un break de quelques jours, le temps qu'il le dise à Serena et à sa mère.. Il n'avait bien sur pas imaginer que les choses se passeraient ainsi.. Qui plus est, Alex venait de retirer son plâtre, et sa cheville allait très bien à présent.. Il pourrait d'ailleurs réintégré l'école très bientôt..

_ ça m'a manqué aussi.. Répondit il.

Et cette fois le sous-entendu était in-manquable.. Il n'y avait pas qu'Alex qui lui avait manqué.. Kate aussi.. Leur petite routine.. Leur semblant de famille.. Ou plutôt ces moments qu'ils vivaient et qui leur donnaient l'impression d'être une famille..

Ils se sourirent, et Kate resserra son emprise sur la main de Castle, lassant alors ses longs doigts fin avec ceux de l'écrivain..

Aucuns des deux ne faisait attention à quoique ce soit d'autre, aucuns des deux ne détournaient le regard..

Ce moment était.. magique.

Précieux. Rare. Chéri. Attendu. Souhaiter.

Ce n'était pas les adjectifs qui manquaient pour décrire ce genre de moment..

_ Maman, papa ! Arrivèrent en criant Hanna et Alexander.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, brisant toute connection entre eux, et se tournèrent vers les bambins qui venaient d'arriver..

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a les enfants ? Demanda Kate, gentiment.

_ On s'ennuis.. Commença Alex.

_ Et on veux jouer avec vous.. Continua Hanna..

_ On veut que Rick fasse l'éléphant.. Enchaina Alex.

_ Et le singe ! Finit Hanna..

_ Jouez avec nous ! Finirent ils en choeur..

Rick et Kate les regardèrent, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes..

_ Vous avez préparer ça n'est ce pas ? Demanda Rick.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il leur demandait..

_ Flippant.. Murmura Rick en se tournant vers Kate..

_ Un peu oui.. Fit Kate, dont le regard curieux passait d'un enfant à l'autre.

_ D'un côté, ça prouve que c'est bien les nôtres.. Répondit Castle, en haussant les épaules.

Kate se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire taquin, et un sourcil levé..

_ Enfin je veux dire.. C'est la mienne.. Et c'est le demi-mien.. Enfin le nôtre mais le.. Barbouilla t'il gêné, lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire...

Kate sourit, amusée.. Voir Rick barbouiller c'était.. Un des réel plaisir de la vie!

_ C'est bon Castle j'ai compris.. Fit elle, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer davantage..

_ Bon.. Tu veux aller prendre une douche, pendant que je m'occupe des monsters-munch ici présent ? Enchaina t'elle.

Cette fois ce fut le sourire de Rick qui devint taquin..

_ Pourquoi miss Beckett, insinuerez vous que mon odeur de mâle alpha vous dérange ? Demanda t'il, en bombant fièrement le torse.

Kate roula des yeux, mais ne pût empêcher le sourire traitre qui envahit son visage..

_ Non je pensais juste, en bonne hôte que je suis, que tu aimerais prendre une douche après les événements fâcheux d'aujourd'hui, histoire de.. Relâcher la pression ? Mais si tu préfères te rendre utile, tu peux toujours..

_ Où se trouve la salle de bain déjà ? La coupa t'il.

Elle lui fit un sourire triomphant, tout en plissant les yeux.

_ Au fond à droite.. Et ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude, je dois aussi y aller.. Répondit elle..

Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres de Castle.. Et elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle lui avait tendu la perche sur ce coup là..

_ Pas devant les enfants ! S'écria t'elle, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche..

ça eut l'effet rechercher, et il l'a referma, mais son sourire idiot ne disparut pas de son visage..

Il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, en criant :

_ Vous êtes une mauvaise graine pour la planète Miss Beckett ! Gaspiller de l'eau comme ça.. Très mauvaise écolo !

Elle rigola.. Qu'est ce que c'était bon d'avoir Castle de retour.. Le vrai, l'ancien, son Castle !

* * *

><p>_ Bon, les enfants, ça vous dirait de m'aider à préparer quelque chose à manger ? Rick et Hanna doivent être affamés ? N'est ce pas ma puce ? Demanda t'elle en s'accroupissant devant la petite..<p>

Cette dernière regarda timidement le parquet, en se balançant sur ses jambes..

_Je me demande d'où elle tient cette timidité.. Aucuns de ses parents n'est timide.. _Pensa Beckett..

_ Hey, je suis une amie de ton père, et la maman de ton demi-frère, je n'ai jamais mangé d'enfants, et j'attrape les méchants, tu pense pouvoir me faire confiance ? Fit Kate, en relevant gentiment le menton de la petite pour qu'elle l'a regarde dans les yeux..

La petite lui sourit, semblant plus à l'aise..

_ Et tu es trèès jolie ! Fit Hanna, faisant rouler le ''è''.

Kate rigola, en prenant la petite dans ses bras..

_ C'est toi qui est très jolie..! Allez, on va te trouver quelque chose à manger, jeune Castle.. Fit elle, en embarquant la petite dans la cuisine.. Alex les suivant en souriant.. Il aimait déjà beaucoup sa petite soeur..

* * *

><p>Lorsque Castle sortit de la douche, habillé et revigoré.. Kate avait raison, la douche l'avait vidé de toute énergie négative, et lui avait redonné un peu de sa joie de vivre.. Ou peut-être était ce la compagnie de Kate ?<p>

En parlant du loup, il se mit à la chercher, et entendit des rires dans la cuisine..

Il s'approcha, curieux, et fut gratifier par un spectacle des plus touchant et amusant..

Kate avait Hanna dans les bras, la tenant sur une hanche, et avait le saladier dans lequel était la pâte à gâteau dans l'autre, qu'elle tenait en hauteur, et Alex essayait désespérément d'attraper.. Faisant rire Kate et Hanna..

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Castle, et son sourire disparut quelque peu.. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle.. Avec ce magnifique sourire aux lèvres.. Cette expression radieuse.. Entourée de leur fils et de sa fille à lui, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir déjà complètement adopté Kate.. Une vraie famille.. Recomposé certes.. Mais c'était l'impression que donnait ce tableau..

Il se redonna une contenance, et s'approcha, souriant..

_ Rick ! Maman, ne veut pas nous laisser manger le gâteau s'écria Alex, lorsqu'il aperçut son père..

_ C'est parce qu'il n'est pas encore chauffé petite vermine ! Répliqua Kate..

_ On pourra au moins léché le bol ? Demanda Rick, en se plaçant au côté de son fils, qui le regarda avec un sourire triomphant, avant de se retourner vers sa mère et de lui faire ses petits yeux.. Arborant alors la même expression que son père..

_ Vous êtes pire que des enfants.. Fit alors Hanna, déclenchant l'hilarité dans le groupe par sa remarque..

_ Toi ! Je vais limité tes visites chez ta grand mère ! Fit Castle à Hanna en la chatouillant, lorsqu'il arriva à se calmer..

La petite rigola, de son rire cristallin et juvénile.. Tout en essayant d'échapper à la main chatouilleuse de son père..

Kate se tourna alors de façon à ce qu'il n'est plus accès à sa fille, mais au gâteau..

_ Tatatata, on agresse pas la seule personne censée de la maison ! Rends toi plutôt utile, verse le saladier dans le plât, et met le au four.. Hanna et moi allons mettre la table.. Fit Kate, en lui tendant le bol..

Le visage de Rick s'illumina dangereusement.. Enfin dangereusement pour la gâteau !

_ Et n'en verse pas seulement la moité ! Lui cria Kate depuis le salon..

Rick se raidit avec le saladier à la main.. Comment avait elle deviné ?

_ N'oublies pas que je vis avec ta mini version ! Fit elle, comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées..

Cette remarque eut pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité des garçons..

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle eut finit de mettre la table, elle s'approcha d'Hanna qu'elle avait déposé sur le canapé, mais s'aperçut que la petite s'était endormie.. Pas étonnant après tout ces chamboulements.. Elle couvra la petite, et impulsivement lui embrassa le front..<p>

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller surveiller les garçons..

.. Qu'elle trouva, deux petites cuillères à la main, se battant pour manger les restes de pâte à gâteau dans le saladier.. Ils se poussaient et se tapaient gentiment.. Tout en rigolant.. Se mettant du chocolat de partout sur le visage.. Tellement concentré sur leurs gamineries qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence..

Elle resta un bon moment, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte à les regarder.. Puis elle tourna les talons lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui montées.. Ne voulant pas gâcher leur moment avec sa foutue mélancolie.. ça, ça c'était ce qu'elle voulait voir tous les jours.. Et pas seulement après une dispute de Rick avec sa femme, venant passer la nuit ici, pour repartir à sa vie et son mariage le lendemain..

Lorsque Kate se coucha ce soir là.. Ce fut avec le coeur à la fois lourd et léger..

Léger de savoir qu'il était là.. Pas très loin d'elle, avec eux..

Lourd de savoir qu'il ne le resterait pas indéfiniment..

Elle avait eut Rick.. Mais elle avait perdu Rick.. Elle avait choisit de perdre Rick.. Alors pourquoi cela lui laissait il un goût aussi amer dans sa vie ? Pourquoi.. ?

Il n'y avait pas de pourquoi.. Elle savait très bien **pourquoi**.

Elle avait aimé Rick, elle aimait Rick, et elle aimera toujours Rick Castle..

Elle avait joué et elle avait perdu.. Elle avait touché le feu et s'était brûlé..

Mais il était là.. A quelques pas.. N'y avait il pas une autre chance pour elle, pour eux ? Etaient ils réellement condamnés à vivre séparés ?

Les moments qu'ils vivaient ces derniers temps.. La reconstruction de leur amitié, de leur lien..

Etait il possible de reconstruire une relation.. Une famille ?

Sur ces pensées objective elle s'endormit.. Souhaitant réellement qu'un jour, Richard Castle réintègre ce lit, réintègre leurs vies, et de manière définitive cette fois-çi.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente.. Mais ce n'est absolument pas ma faute, un déménagement précipité.. Plus d'internet, mais beaucoup de ménage et de rangement! <em>

_Merci un million de fois pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! ;D Et le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, promis ! ^^ _


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, Rick se réveilla au bruit de son portable qui vibrait sur la table de nuit.. Il attrapa son portable et vit qu'il avait deux textos.. Un de sa mère, et un autre d'Alexis..

'' Richard, Serena m'a racontée.. Où es tu ? ''

'' Papa, je suis passé au loft.. Où es tu ? ''

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil, puis il décida d'appeler sa fille en premier.. Sa mère allait être une toute autre histoire..

Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie..

_ Papa ? Non mais tu es où ? J'étais au loft et..

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Pumpkin.. La coupa Rick, en utilisant un ton joviale, sachant que cela l'énerverait d'avantage..

_ Papa.. Fit elle, d'un ton désapprobateur..

Castle soupira.. Comment dire à sa fille qu'il était chez Kate, sans que ça sonne.. mal..

_ Je.. Je suis chez Kate, ma puce..

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis un soupir..

_ Ok.. Tu rentres quand ? Demanda finalement Alexis..

Rick soupira.. Mais un soupir de soulagement, il s'attendait à ce qu'Alexis le réprimande pour être chez Kate à une heure aussi matinale, et surtout après y avoir passer la nuit..

_ Dans pas longtemps mon ange.. A tout à l'heure..

_ Ok.. Bisous, à tout à l'heure..

Ils raccrochèrent et Rick se rallongea.. Restant un petit moment à fixer le plafond, des pensées pleins la tête..

Mais pourquoi était il venu là ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement prendre une chambre d'hôtel, et attendre que sa femme se calme, ce que n'importe quel mari normal aurait fait dans ces circonstances.. Mais non.. Lui, il a fallu qu'il aille et qu'il complique encore toute la situation en allant dormir chez la femme, la raison, pour laquelle son mariage était peut-être en péril actuellement..

Hier, cela lui avait sembler comme la chose la plus naturelle à faire, il n'avait même questionner ses actions.. Mais ce matin, ce matin il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait.. Et il n'en était pas très fier.. Il était censé être en colère contre elle.. Lui en vouloir.. Cette situation était quand même en partie de sa faute à elle.. Mais non, ces dernières semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et avaient naturellement recréer ce lien qui les unissait.. Et en ce pluvieux matin de décembre, ça lui faisait soudainement peur.. Il s'était promis, il s'était **juré **de ne jamais retomber dans les mailles du filet Beckett.. Et même si il savait qu'il ne pouvait par contre, s'empêcher d'être amoureux d'elle.. Il pouvait au moins éviter de souffrir comme il avait souffert auparavant.. Et pour ça, il devait se tenir loin d'elle.. Oui mais et Alex dans tout ça ?.. Il ne pouvait quand même pas manquer des moments avec lui, sous prétexte d'éviter sa mère.. Et puis.. Voulait il réellement éviter Kate ?.. Ces derniers temps, il chérissait de plus en plus le temps qu'ils passaient tous les trois.. Et c'est exactement pour cela qu'il devait l'éviter.. Pensa t'il..

Katherine Beckett était dangereuse.. Il en savait quelque chose, étant donner qu'il en était tomber amoureux.. Et à bien y réfléchir, sur ce coup-çi, il était tombé tout court..

Un petit coup tapé à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées..

_ Rick ? Entendit il, quelqu'un chuchoter..

Son coeur battit plus rapidement lorsqu'il reconnut la voix..

_ Entre.. Répondit il, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire..

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Kate Beckett pas bien réveillé mais souriante.. Illuminant alors la pièce comme un soleil du sud..

_ Bonjour.. Je ne savais pas si tu étais levé.. J'ai fais le petit déjeuner si tu as faim.. Fit elle, en entrant dans la chambre..

Il déglutit en voyant ce qu'elle portait.. Une simple nuisette, qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux avec un châle sur les épaules.. Laissant ses jambes nues que Rick ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de fixer.. Elle était belle, sexy, si bien, que Rick dut vraiment se contrôler pour ne pas la jeter sur son lit, et en faire son petit déjeuner.. Il ne l'a laisserait pas quitter le lit de la journée, ça c'était sure..

_ Rick ? Fit elle, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait intensément.. à l'intérieur, elle faisait une danse de joie de savoir qu'il l'a trouvait toujours aussi attirante.. Car il n'y avait aucun doute sur son regard.. C'était du pure désir.. Elle ne put d'ailleurs empêcher un frisson lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés..

_ Huh ?.. Ah petit déjeuner oui.. Répondit il enfin, en détournant le regard de son corps si tentant..

Il se rappela ensuite ses pensées d'avant.. Toutes fixées sur l'objectif de s'éloigner de Kate..

Il se leva alors, lui sourit, et s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine..

* * *

><p>_ Donc.. Des plans pour aujourd'hui ? Fit Kate, une fois qu'ils eurent finis de boire leur café. Elle avait remarqué que Rick était étrangement silencieux, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement..<p>

_ Hmm ? Oh.. Je.. Je vais réveiller Hanna, et on va rentrer.. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps.. Expliqua Castle, en lui souriant, éspérant qu'elle en reste là..

_ Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Répondit Kate, un peu trop rapidement..

Elle rougit et attendit le commentaire taquin de Castle qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.. Sauf qu'il ne vint jamais.. Ce dernier avec le regard baissé sur son mug, et avait un air.. Gêné ?

Ok.. Quelque chose n'allait pas c'était certain..

_ Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu n'as rien de prévus, on aurait pu emmener les enfants au parc.. Expliqua Kate, tout en surveillant sa réaction..

Il leva alors son regard sur elle.. Et Kate sentit son coeur râté un battement, et son sourire disparaître.. Il avait cette expression sur ce visage.. A la fois triste, désoler, et.. Décider. Et Kate n'aimait pas ça du tout..

_ Je dois rentrer chez ma femme, Kate.. Fit il d'une voix douce, en l'a regardant dans les yeux.. La suppliant du regard de comprendre.. De comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais qu'il le devait..

Kate soutint son regard pendant un petit moment, puis détourna le regard, et déglutit..

_ Bien sur.. Il faut après tout, que tu sauves ton mariage non ? C'est le plus important dans tout ça.. Fit Kate, n'arrivant pas à chasser le sarcasme et la colère de sa voix..

Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, ou alors pas de cette façon.. Elle ne voulait pas.. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait mal.. Qu'il lui faisait mal..

Elle se leva alors, voulant mettre un terme à cette conversation, et en finir au plus vite..

_ Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé signifier ça Kate ? Demanda Castle, en se levant à son tour..

Bien sur, elle aurait dut savoir que Castle n'en resterait pas là..

_ Rien.. Oublies, ok ? Demanda t'elle, en se passant une main lasse sur le visage..

_ Attends, tu m'accuses de vouloir '' sauver mon mariage '', que **tu **as mis en péril d'ailleurs.. Et tu veux que j'oublies.. Comme ça ? Non Beckett.. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le ! Fit Castle, que la situation, la frustration, l'énervement de ces derniers jours se firent finalement ressentir.

_ Que **j'ai** mis en péril ? Tu te trouves pas un peu gonflé ? Il faut deux personnes pour faire un enfant Castle ! Répondit Beckett en s'approchant de Castle, s'énervant à son tour..

_ Ah oui ? Non parce que apparemment tu as jugé qu'il n'en avait besoin que d'une pour l'élever pendant toutes ces années ! Fit Castle, en s'approchant lui aussi...

_ Oh mais toutes mes excuses si je ne voulais pas compromettre ton '' mariage '' plus tôt ! Fit Kate, continuant de se rapprocher..

_ _Bullshit_, Kate ! Je me suis marié deux ans après la naissance d'Alexander.. Trouve une meilleure excuse ! Répondit Castle, qui lui non plus, ne s'arrêtait pas de se rapprocher..

_ Oh je sais pas Castle.. Peut-être parce que tu m'avais complètement coupé de ta vie, et que je n'avais absolument aucuns moyen de te joindre !

Ils étaient à présent si proche que leurs souffles se mêlaient.. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient autant rapprocher..

Ils se fixaient, leurs yeux transmettaient toujours les ondes de colère et de frustration qui parcouraient leurs deux corps..

_ Les cartes postales ça existe.. Fit Castle, mais sans crier cette fois çi..

_ Pas quand on ne connait pas l'adresse.. Répondit Kate, du tac au tac..

Leurs yeux transmettaient à présent une autre émotion.. Le désir.. Ils étaient si prêts..

Si prêts qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle saccadé de l'autre sur leurs peaux..

Inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent encore.. Encore.. Si bien qu'il n'y avait même presque plus d'air qui passait entre eux.. Pourtant aucuns des deux ne bougeaient.. Aucuns des deux ne comblaient l'espace, pourtant infime à présent, qui les séparait.. Ils étaient tellement sure.. Tellement sure que quelque chose allait briser leur moment.. Qu'un des enfants allait débouler dans la pièce.. Mais non, rien ne se passa.. Kate sentit alors ses paupières se fermer doucement.. Se fut la seule permission dont Rick avait besoin..

Il combla alors l'espace entre leurs deux bouches.. Emprisonnant celle de Kate dans un baiser doux, lent.. A peine un effleurement des lèvres.. Mais Kate voulait plus, avait besoin de plus.. Elle prit le visage de Rick entre ses deux mains, et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, de toute sa rage, toute sa frustration..

Rick répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur.. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite enlacés, dans un balet de langues, de gémissements.. Chacun attaquant l'autre, s'attachant à l'autre comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.. Transmettant dans ce baiser toute leur fureur, leur rage.. Leur haine même.. Tous ces sentiments, et cette amertume qu'ils avaient accumulés au fil des années se retrouva dans ce baiser..

Finalement, ils se séparèrent lorsque le manque d'air devint trop urgent, faisant déjà tourner leurs têtes.. Ou peut-être était ce, les effets de ce baiser dévastateur..

Rick regarda Kate dans les yeux un petit moment.. Ne voulant rien de plus en cet instant que de la jeter sur son épaule, de la ramener dans un des lit, et de lui faire l'amour toute la journée.. Tout son corps tremblait encore de désir, et maintenant qu'il avait eu un avant goût, il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus..

Mais soudain, comme si une alarme venait de se déclencher, il se rappela d'un détail important.. _Serena.. Mariage.. Hanna.. _

Il se sépara alors de Kate comme si c'était du poison.. L'a regardant une dernière fois, puis se précipita dans la chambre des enfants pour aller chercher Hanna..

* * *

><p>Kate resta un moment pétrifiée sur place.. Puis elle alla s'assoir sur le sofa lorsqu'elle sentit que ses jambes risquaient de ne plus l'a porter très longtemps..<p>

Elle entendit Rick dans l'autre pièce rassemblé les affaires de sa fille..

Elle le vit traverser la pièce et se rendre dans la chambre d'ami où il avait dormit sans un regard vers elle..

Sortant peu à peu de sa stupeur, la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer la frappa de plein fouet.. Ils s'étaient embrassés.. Ils s'étaient laissés aller, avaient laisser leur sentiments et émotions parler et.. Ils s'étaient embrassés.. Il était marié, elle était en couple.. Ils s'étaient embrassés.

Et c'était.. C'était Wahou. Très éloquent, hein ? Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il venait de se passer..

Alors qu'il ressortait de la chambre, sa fille encore à moitié endormit dans les bras, et son sac dans l'autre, elle entendit une petite voix, la voix de son fils, leur fils, qui la alors sortit complètement de sa stupeur..

_ Papa, tu t'en vas ?

Elle sentit son coeur se briser en milles morceaux.

Il semblait si triste, si confus.. Il avait surement du croire après l'épisode d'hier que Rick resterait plus longtemps.. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête des enfants..

Elle se retourna alors, et vit son fils, dans l'encadrement de sa chambre, son ours en peluche dans les bras, et la mine la plus triste qu'elle ne lui ai jamais vu sur le visage..

Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de courir, le prendre dans ses bras, et le consoler.. Lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne s'en irait pas.. Que tout allait bien..

Mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Pas cette fois-çi.

C'était Rick qui s'en allait, c'était à lui d'en assumer les responsabilités et les conséquences..

Elle vit Rick poser le sac sur le sol et s'accroupir..

_ Viens ici, Alex.. Dit il d'une voix douce, en ouvrant son bras gauche, celui qui ne tenait pas l'autre enfant endormis..

Le petit courra dans les bras de son père..

_ Je.. Tu sais que j'ai une deuxième maison, je te l'ai dis tu t'en rappelles ? Demanda t'il, en frottant le dos de son fils..

Le petit hocha la tête.

_ Et bien, il faut que j'y retourne maintenant bonhomme.. Comme quand je venais te voir et qu'il fallait que je rentre ensuite..

Le petit baissa la tête, puis la releva et plongea ses yeux bleu, encore innocent dans ceux de son père..

_ Tu peux pas rester ici, avec maman et Hanna ? On est bien comme ça ! S'exclama t'il, avec toute l'innocence de son âge.

Rick soupira.. Oh comme il aimerait que ça reste comme ça..

Ne sachant quoi dire d'autre à son fils, il secoua seulement négativement la tête..

Le petit baissa la sienne encore une fois..

_ C'est parce que maman et toi.. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je vous ai entendu crier.. Fit il d'une petite voix.

Rick devint soudain alarmer.. Que pouvait il lui dire.. ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kate qui regardait la scène, mais son regard lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.. Il était tout seul sur ce coup là.

_ Non, non.. Ce sont des affaires de grand ça.. ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi petit coeur, et je peux te promettre, te jurer que ça ne changera rien.. Je viendrais toujours te voir.. Rien ne changera petit homme.. Lui répondit il finalement en serrant son fils très fort..

_ Je t'aime papa..

Castle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.. Il l'appelait papa et il venait de lui dire qu'il aimait !

_ Je t'aime aussi Alexander.. Très fort..

* * *

><p>_ Tu pleures maman ? Demanda Alex, en relevant le visage de sa mère..<p>

Rick était à présent partit, et Alex était aller voir sa mère, seulement pour la trouver en larmes sur le sofa..

Sans un mot, il se pelotonna dans ses bras..

Kate serra alors son fils très fort contre elle.. Lui embrassant les cheveux.. Essayant de se calmer.. De redevenir forte.. Pour son fils, elle le devait..

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter les larmes.. Ces dernières coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se repassait la scène, les scènes de ce matin..

Elle était lasse, fatiguée.. Et confuse.. Et maintenant ? Et maintenant, que faire ?

Elle eut alors une idée.. Une idée qu'elle aurait du avoir il y a bien longtemps déjà..

Elle se leva, envoya Alex s'habiller, et alla elle-même se faire présentable..

Elle avait une visite à faire. Des révélations à avouer.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans la voiture, Rick envoya un rapide texto à Alexis, lui demandant de garder Hanna..<p>

Lui, devait aller expliquer la situation à sa mère, et s'excuser une fois de plus à Serena.. Espérant que leur mariage ne soit pas déjà foutu..

Il déposa donc Hanna, et fila vers le loft.. Des pensées des évènements de la matinée pleins la tête..

Avait il fait le bon choix ? En laissant Kate comme ça.. Etait ce la bonne chose à faire ? N'aurait il mieux pas fait de rester, continuer à l'embrasser.. De.. refaire sa vie avec elle ?

Non ! Lui cria une voix à l'intérieur de lui.. Elle t'a déjà fait beaucoup trop de mal..

Oui mais là encore.. Lui aussi. Elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans tout ça..

Et ce baiser.. Et hier.. Oui, c'était la vie qu'il voulait.. Mais pour la vouloir, il devait se séparer de Serena.. Et se séparer de Serena, reviendrait à perdre en partie Hanna, car Serena n'était pas Méredith, et elle demanderait la garde.. Et il n'était pas prêt à faire un tel sacrifice.. Pas pour tout l'or du monde, pas pour Kate non plus. Peu importe à quel point ça le tuait.. Car ça le tuait oui.. Devoir vivre, être marié à Serena, alors qu'il n'y avait que Kate qui comptait pour lui..

* * *

><p>_ Kate ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lanie, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement sur Kate et Alex..<p>

_ Lanie.. Il faut qu'on parle. Répondit Kate, en cherchant des yeux Esposito derrière elle, pour qu'il puisse aller s'occuper d'Alex..

Lanie sembla comprendre et l'appela..

Le détective arriva donc, dit bonjour à Kate, et proposa d'emmener Alex au parc, ce que le petit eut tôt fait d'accepter..

_ Entre.. Fit Lanie, s'écartant pour laisser passer Kate..

Depuis que Castle était partit.. Lanie et elle ce n'était plus exactement pareil.. Les gars non plus d'ailleurs.. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il savait une chose, c'est que c'était de sa faute à elle.. Et ils l'a blâmait en quelque sorte, pour le départ de l'écrivain..

Après la naissance d'Alex, les choses étaient un peu revenu à la normal, ses amis l'aidant avec le nouveau né.. Mais il y avait eu la question, le secret de qui était le père d'Alex qui était resté entre eux.. Comme un nuage noir dans un ciel bleu..

* * *

><p>_ Je vais chercher la vodka.<p>

Ce fut tout ce que Lanie trouva à dire après toutes les révélations de Kate.. Elle était resté un moment silencieuse et avait ensuite brisé la glace avec cette.. surprenante phrase.

Elle revint avec une bouteille de vodka, et deux verres.. Elle s'en servit un, qu'elle descendit cul sec, et s'en resservit un autre, qu'elle.. descendit également cul sec.

_ Ok.. Ok.. Laisse moi récapituler.. Alex est l'enfant de Castle, qui ce dernier est réapparut dans ta vie il y a un mois environ.. Il a passé la nuit chez toi.. Vous vous êtes embrassé, mais il est marié, toi.. Tu.. Bref toi ça compte pas! Il a un autre bout de chou d'enfant, et.. C'est la fin là non ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Alex doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi... Finit Lanie, en vidant son troisième verre.

Kate sourit à l'humour de son amie.. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez Lanie.

_ C'est vrai que dis comme ça.. J'ai une vie plutôt bien remplie..

* * *

><p>Castle but son troisième verre de scotch en attendant que sa mère et sa femme rentrent..<p>

Sa femme.. Serena Kaye.. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Il rit tout seul à l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de penser..

Serena et lui.. C'était prévisible..

Elle était blonde, belle, sexy, intelligente.. Un potentiel mariage quoi.

Quand il se repassa l'historique de ses relations sérieuse depuis son succès, toutes avaient été.. identiques. Elles n'avaient rien de remarquable. Rien qui ne sortait du communs.

Et ses relations d'un soir ? Le stéréotype du parfait mannequin.

Bref, rien de pétillant.. Sa vie avait été.. Prévue.

Depuis son succès tout du moins, les évènements s'étaient enchainés sans aucunes surprises.

Des fêtes, des filles.

Un mariage à scandale et en vitesse à cause de l'arrivée d'Alexis.

Un divorce prévisible.

Des fêtes, des filles.

Un deuxième mariage.

Un deuxième divorce.

Des fêtes, des filles.

_Kate Beckett_.

Des fêtes, des filles.

Un troisième mariage.

Un deuxième enfant.

_Kate Beckett.. _Elle avait été, et elle était toujours, l'évènement, la constante sur laquelle il n'avait eu aucune emprise.. Elle n'avait pas été prévisible.. La force de son amour pour elle n'avait pas été prévisible.. Pas du tout même..

Elle n'était censée être qu'une.. muse.

Une idée, un personnage pour ses livres.. Une simple personne de passage qui aurait pu le rendre encore plus célèbre et riche qu'il ne l'était déjà.. Et surtout, les livres qu'il allait écrire grâce à elle, l'aurait sauvé de sa perte d'imagination, et surtout de son ex-femme numéro deux, et sa maison d'éditeur de charogne.

Oui, elle n'était censée être que de passage dans la vie de Rick. Qu'une simple fille de plus à utiliser..

_Kate Beckett.. _

Elle était jolie, très jolie même.. S'il était chanceux, et qu'il jouait bien ses cartes, il pourrait même la mettre dans son lit avant de partir.

Un poker, une partie d'échec. Un jeu. Ce n'était censé être qu'un jeu. Sa vie entière n'était qu'un jeu.

Une vie qui ne comportait que très peu de constante.. Deux mêmes. Sa fille et sa mère.

Le reste.. Le reste ne comptait pas, n'avait jamais compter et ne compterait jamais. Le reste n'était que de passage, le reste n'était qu'un jeu. De vulgaires jetons dans une partie de Poker, ou des pions dans une partie d'échec.

_Kate Beckett, _n'était qu'un pion. Ou du tout moins était censé l'être.

Ce qui avait attiré Rick chez elle c'était sa désinvolture, son manque d'intérêt à son égard.

Il en avait donc conclu qu'elle serait un pion difficile à avoir. La dame peut-être ?

Après quelques enquêtes, il se dit qu'elle était le roi. Car il était devenu évident qu'il devait gagner la partie pour l'avoir. Mais il était déterminer. Rick Castle ne perdait pas.

Dame, roi ou bouffon, _Kate Beckett, _n'était qu'un pion dans une partie d'échec qu'il était déterminer à gagner.

Quand avait il commencé à perdre ? Il ne le savait plus très bien..

Après qu'elle lui ai avoué pour sa mère peut-être.. ?

Non.. à ce moment là, il n'avait même pas commencé à perdre des pions.

Non, mais c'était tout de même un point de départ, car il avait compris cette nuit là qu'il y avait bien plus derrière la facette de cette femme magnifique aux yeux d'émeraude.

Elle avait une histoire à raconter. Un passé à porter.

Ça aurait d'ailleurs dut le tenir à l'écart.

_Kate Beckett_ avait un passé lourd, très lourd.. Un passé qui entachait son présent, et menaçait son futur.

Il aurait du voir les signaux, il aurait du partir, partir pendant qu'il en était encore temps, pendant qu'il le pouvait encore..

Mais non, déterminer et têtu qu'il était, il était resté. Si ce n'est pour continuer d'égailler les journées de la détective, car il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une _Kate Beckett_ souriante. Dans ces moments là, il revoyait une étincelle de la Kate qu'elle avait du être avant son drame, et il voulait plus.. Il voulait refaire sortir cette Kate complètement.. Libérer _Kate Beckett_ du fardeau qu'elle portait depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules.

Cette réalisation se tenait après qu'il avait commencé à rechercher seul des indices sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett..

Lorsqu'elle avait appris cela, elle lui avait dit de ne plus jamais revenir au commissariat.. Bien sur il avait réussit à la convaincre autrement mais il avait eu un aperçut de ce qu'était la vie sans _Kate Beckett_.. Et c'était amer.. Même sa fille avait en quelque sorte été du côté de Kate.. Elle qui ne prenait pourtant jamais le partis d'une autre femme, mis à part sa grand-mère..

Encore un des signaux..

Il.. Il aurait vraiment du réfléchir.. Savoir.. Savoir que cette femme n'était qu'un poison.. Qu'elle ne ferait rien d'autre que de lui briser le coeur..

Après l'incident sur l'affaire de sa mère s'en était suivit une année qu'il n'oublierait pour rien au monde.. Une année de rire, plaisanterie, et amitié sincère mais avec cette pointe de légèreté qui avait renforcé leurs liens..

Puis Demming était arrivé.. Et avait tout chamboulé..

Et de là, le début de la fin était arrivé.

Au cours de la troisième année de leur partenariat, après son retour des Hamptons, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était irrévocablement amoureux de Kate Beckett.. Mais elle était avec son chirurgien de malheur.. Il ne lui avait alors avoué son amour que lorsqu'elle s'était faite tirer dessus.. A son réveil, elle avait dit ne rien se rappeler, puis l'avait virer de sa vie pendant trois longs mois..

Après ça, ils avaient avancés dans une autre année de partenariat ensemble.. Ils avaient ensuite couchés ensemble et là.. Rick savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit là.. Les baisers de Kate, la peau de Kate, son odeur de cerise.. La soirée avait commencer normalement.. Un film, des chips, un peu de vin.. Mais pas suffisamment pour être le motif de leur escapade.. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait prétendu le matin d'après.. Le faisant se sentir comme s'il avait en somme profiter d'elle..

Ce matin là fut la dernière fois qu'il vit le visage de Katherine Beckett en cinq ans.

Cinq longues et douloureuses années. Cinq années pendant lesquels il avait appris une chose.

Kate Beckett était une drogue. Une drogue si puissante que toutes les cures du monde ne pourrait le libérer de cette dépendance..

Dans cette partie d'échec il avait perdu. Son roi était tombé en échec et maths.

Son coeur aussi..

* * *

><p>Kate était à présent chez elle, dans son bain qu'elle s'était faite couler, un verre de vin à la main, ses pensées pour seules distraction..<p>

Elle avait laissé Alex chez Lanie.. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à prétendre et garder le sourire ce soir..

Elle avait hésiter pour le vin.. Ce dernier lui faisant toujours pensé à Rick..

Mais là encore, qu'est ce qui ne lui faisait pas penser à lui ?

Richard Castle.. Elle le détestait, le haissait.. Il avait réussit là où tous avait échoué.

Il lui avait volé son coeur. Il avait brisé ses murs.. Il l'avait brisé tout court..

Et le détestait, le maudissait, le méprisait pour ça.. Mais ce qu'elle détestait encore plus, c'est qu'elle ne le détestait pas.

Il l'avait rendu folle. Il l'a rendait folle.. Pendant cinq ans.. Cinq ans, elle avait essayé de l'oublier, d'oublier la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.. ça n'avait pas été facile ..Surtout qu'elle vivait avec la conséquence de cette nuit.. Alex.. La plus belle chose qui lui soit arriver certes, mais qui ne l'aidait en rien à oublier Castle..

Ces derniers temps elle allait mieux.. Sa relation avec Greg l'avait vraiment aidé.. Il l'a sortait un peu du gouffre dans lequel elle s'était enfoncé après le départ de Rick..

Oh bien sur, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucunes chances de tomber amoureuse de lui.. Ou qu'il n'arrive ne serait ce à la cheville de Rick dans son estime.. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était lancé dans cette relation.. Elle n'avait plus peur des hommes, de l'amour.. Elle ne risquait plus rien, elle le savait. Elle était tombé amoureuse de Rick Castle et.. Elle était tombé tout court.

_But I hate it  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long, that's wrong<br>But, I hate it  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>So I despise that I adore you<em>

And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so..

And you completely know the power that you have  
>The only one that makes me laugh<p>

Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
>Love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right ..

Elle rigola amèrement en écoutant cette chanson.. Elle avait mit un peu de musique pour éviter qu'elle ne se perde trop dans ses pensées, mais c'était râté..

Le savait il seulement l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ? Avait il conscience du pouvoir de destruction qu'il exerçait sur elle ? Cette capacité qu'il avait de pouvoir soit la détruire, soit la faire rire.. La faire vivre.

Elle était une poupée. Une vulgaire poupée de chiffon entre ses mains.. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait fuit après cette nuit.. Car elle savait, elle savait que si elle resterait.. Elle risquait gros..

Elle chanta doucement.. _ '' And it just ain't right.. '' _

Non ce n'était pas juste.. ¨Pas juste qu'elle n'est pas eut son mot à dire dans tout ça.. Mais n'était pas ce qu'était l'amour ? Ne pas avoir le choix ?

* * *

><p>Rick sourit en avalant son scotch..<p>

Il avait reçut un texto de sa mère disant qu'elle avait emmené sa belle fille au Spa..

Il n'y avait vraiment que sa mère pour croire que le spa résolvait les problèmes maritaux..

En tout cas s'il n'était pas convaincu de l'efficacité du spa, il était convaincu de celle de sa mère..

Il avait reçut un appel de Serena.. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, mais que leur mariage n'était pas en danger.. Et que.. Elle l'aimait très fort.

Il lui avait répondu que lui aussi, il l'aimait.. Trois ans de mariage, c'était la chose à dire non ?

Et à ressentir.. Mais ça c'était autre chose..

_That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>And I can't stand ya  
>Must everything you do make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like it for awhile  
>No.. but you won't let me<br>You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
>All of a sudden I forget that I was upset<br>Can't remember what you did_

_But I hate it_  
><em>You know exactly what to do<em>  
><em>So that I can't stay mad at you<em>  
><em>For too long, that's wrong<em>  
><em>But, I hate it<em>  
><em>You know exactly how to touch<em>  
><em>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more<em>  
><em>So I despise that I adore you..<em>

Ok.. Il devait vraiment envoyé un chèque au chanteur sur ce coup là..

_'' You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips ''.. _Cette phrase surtout était ancré dans son esprit..

Il avait vraiment eut faux sur toute la ligne concernant Kate..

Il avait voulu faire d'elle un vulgaire pion.

Mais Miss Beckett avait retourné le jeu sur lui de sorte à ce que ce soit lui, le pion.

Oui parce qu'il savait, il savait qu'il devait se contenter d'aller chercher Alex, de déposer un chèque ( même si elle protestait contre ça, disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de pension alimentaire ), et en rester là avec la jolie Beckett.. Mais il ne pouvait pas.. C'était plus fort que lui.. Il savait que très bientôt il retournerait chez elle, s'excuserait pour son comportement, et ils repartiraient dans leur genre d'étrange relation '' je t'aime, moi non plus.. '' qu'ils avaient créer..

Il détestait cette situation, il détestait _Kate Beckett, _et il détestait encore plus qu'en dépit de tout, il l'aimait encore et toujours.

_**And i hate how much i love you girl..**_

* * *

><p><em>Mercii pour vos reviewsss ! :D Et rien que pour ça, je vous ai mis un chapitre trèèès long ! :D Le plus long même ! <em>

_.course : Figure toi que je me suis dis exactement la même chose, '' faudra que je publies avant l'année prochaine ''.. :x Mdr, bonne année à toi ! ;D  
><em>

_Et en plus ils se sont embrassés, hipaaaa ! ;D * Oui, oui je ne suis pas encore bien remise de mon 31.. J'espère que les conséquences ne s'en ressentent pas dans ce chapitre ;x *  
><em>

_Bon j'ai essayé de refaire du '' angst '' mais je suis pas sure que ce soit réussit.. Et de les faire évoluer dans leur relation, je sais ce que je veux en faire de nos chenapans ;)  
><em>

_Et sinon : **BONNE ANNEE ! **Je vous souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde à tous ! Du bonheur, de la santé, de l'amour et.. De l'argent aussi ! ;D _

_**Happy new year Caskett fans ! **  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Toc.. Toc.. Toc.. _

_ J'arrive ! Cria Kate, en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée de son appartement..

_ Surprise ! Cria son petit ami, tout sourire, en levant la bouteille de vin, et la boite de chocolat en l'air.

Kate resta un instant abasourdie devant la porte, puis en forçant un sourire, elle le laissa entrer.

_ Ça fait quelque temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et Espo m'a dit qu'Alex passait le week-end chez son père alors.. Je me suis dis que je pourrais passer.. Bafouilla Greg, gênée de l'accueil pas très chaleureux de sa petite amie.

En temps normal, Kate aurait trouver ses baffouillements craquant.. Elle aimait intimider les hommes quelques fois.. Mais cette fois çi, ça l'agaçait.. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir.. En fait, cette semaine, elle ne voulait plus du tout le revoir, puis avais essayé de se convaincre autrement.. Mais à le revoir là aujourd'hui.. Kate savait que c'était fini entre eux..

_ Greg, il faut qu'on parle.. Fit elle, d'un ton sans appel..

Son expression s'assombrit immédiatement.. Il baissa le regard et se dirigea dans la cuisine.. Il posa le vin et la boite de chocolat sur le comptoir..

_ Je t'écoutes.. Fit il sans se retourner, s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises lui faisait dos..

Kate roula des yeux.. Dans le genre gamin capricieux..

Elle s'avança et vint se placer devant lui..

Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais il lui coupa la parole en s'agitant et en faisant les cents pas..

_ C'est à cause de lui n'est ce pas ? Le père d'Alex ? Pourquoi je poses la question.. Evidemment que c'est à cause de lui.. Depuis qu'il est revenu.. Tu n'es plus la même Kate.. On ne se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant.. Je n'ai même presque plus le droit de m'approcher d'Alex.. Le petit ne parle que de son père.. Et toi.. Toi tu es distante.. Tu t'éloignes.. De moi, de nous.. Tu t'éloignes Kate.. Chaque fois que je te touches, tu te tends.. Tu.. Tu crois que je ne le remarques pas, mais mon dieu Kate je suis détective moi aussi !

Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher et leva alors les yeux, plantant son regard blessé et en colère dans celui de Kate..

_ Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Kate ? Il t'a abandonné.. Il vous a abandonné .. Et quand il revient..

_ Il ne nous a pas abandonné ! S'écria Kate.

Elle l'avait laissé faire son speech, mais là c'était trop ! Richard Castle ne les avait pas abandonnés !

_ Il ne nous a pas abandonné.. Je.. Il ne savait pas pour Alex.. Oui, oui il est partit.. Mais c'était ma faute, ok ? Il n'a rien à voir là dedans.. Si j'ai due élever seule Alex, c'est ma faute et entièrement la mienne.. Reprit elle, d'une voix plus calme, mais gardant toujours cet avertissement dans sa voix.. Celui qui disait de ne pas insulter d'avantage Castle..

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette rage de défendre Castle.. De sa culpabilité peut-être ? De la colère qu'elle avait envers les autres pour ne pas comprendre ? Ou était ce tout simplement, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Rick qui l'a poussaient à agir comme cela.. ?

Greg leva les mains en l'air, en signe de paix.. Cela aurait du calmer Kate, mais cela ne fit que l'énerver d'avantage.. Car elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas finit dans ses explications, et dans ses vaines tentatives de la convaincre de rester.. Non mais il pouvait pas juste récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissé là, dire au revoir, ou claquer la porte, c'était comme il voulait, mais dégager une bonne fois pour toute de sa chienne de vie qui était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça !

_ Kate, je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle calmement de tout ça, ok ? Tu.. Tu prends la mauvaise décision juste parce que tu es chamboulé en ce moment.. Et je le comprends.. Le père d'Alex, une personne qui a été très importante pour toi est revenu dans ta vie.. Mais Kate, il est marié.. C'est.. Ce qu'il y avait entre vous, c'est terminé.. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant.. Que nous allions de l'avant.. Notre relation marche bien, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.. Et puis.. Je t'aime Kate.. Vraiment.. Et je ne veux pas te perdre juste pour ça, ok ? Je ne te demandes pas de me donner une décision ce soir.. Mais réfléchis-y, d'ac ?

Et sur ce, sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha rapidement, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front, et s'en alla..

Kate resta coi un moment.. Mais WTF !

Elle se servit alors un verre de vin tout en contemplant les paroles de Greg.. Lorsqu'il avait mentionné le fait que Rick était marié, elle avait faillit tout abandonner.. Faillit lui dire qu'elle était désolé, qu'il avait raison que c'était stupide, qu'ils étaient très bien ensemble blablba.. Mais faillis seulement..

Elle ne faisait pas cela pour Castle, ou à cause de Castle.. Elle avait prise cette décision pour elle, pour son fils.. Car il était temps qu'elle apprenne à se comporter comme une adulte responsable et pas comme une gamine effrayée qui se cache derrière certains hommes pour en éviter d'autres..

Elle se cachait dans cette relation avec Greg pour oublier ses sentiments pour Castle..

Mais c'était stupide.. Terriblement et irrévocablement stupide.. Car la vérité était qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier Rick Castle, où les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.. Alors tant qu'il ne réagirait pas de la même façon qu'elle, ou qu'un autre homme ne vienne miraculeusement l'a sauver de ses sentiments destructeurs, elle se contenterait de la vie qu'elle avait vécu avant Greg.. Elever son fils, aller bosser, et compter sur ses amis dans des coups dures..

Elle rebut une gorgée du vin qu'avait apporté Greg, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que même en matière de vin, Rick était mieux..

* * *

><p>_ Rick ! Je suis rentrée ! Cria la voix de Serena dans le loft..<p>

Rick quitta rapidement son poste de la fenêtre, par laquelle il regardait la vue, pour aller accueillir sa femme..

_ Serena !

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et l'a serra très fort.. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de vigueur..

_ Eh bien, on dirait que je t'ai manqué dis donc ! Plaisanta Serena, mais secrètement ravie de l'accueil de son mari..

Rick lui sourit, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et de lui embrasser les cheveux..

_ C'est juste que.. J'ai cru que.. Enfin tu vois quoi.. Bafouilla t'il..

Serena s'éloigna légèrement de lui, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux..

_ Rick.. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis ravie de cette situation mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, et encore moins de celle de ton bout de chou de fils.. Mais cela ne me contrarie pas au point de remettre tout mon mariage avec toi en cause.. Je t'aime trop pour ça.. Et je veux te dire que je ne me mettrais pas en travers si tu veux voir ton fils, ou même demander la garde partagée, ou l'emmener au loft quand bon te semblera.. Sa mère par contre reste une autre histoire.. Mais je ne comptes pas faire une scène, l'insulter ou quoi que ce soit.. J'ai beaucoup trop de classe pour ça.. Finit elle, en le taquinant..

Rick lui fit un large sourire, avant de la prendre dans ses bras..

_ Papa ! Cria la voix de sa petite fille dans le loft.. Il l'avait couché pour la sieste environ une heure avant, mais apparemment elle venait de se réveiller..

Serena sourit à son maris, avant de lui dire qu'elle s'en chargeait..

Il entendit clairement les effusions de joies d'Hanna lorsqu'elle vit sa mère.. Et son coeur sembla sourire rien qu'à ce son..

Il avait une femme qui l'aimait et acceptait les erreurs de sa vie, deux filles adorables, et une mère un peu excentrique mais qui le soutenait toujours.. Clairement, il pouvait vivre sans Kate Beckett, non ?

* * *

><p><em>Toc.. Toc.. Toc.. <em>

Oh non pas encore ! Pensa Beckett..

De mauvaise grâce, elle se leva de son cocon qu'elle s'était fait sur le canapé, mit son film sur pause, et posa son pot de glace sur la table.. Et oui, en période de dépression, Katherine Beckett n'était pas bien différente des autres femmes.. Ok, à la différence prêt de l'absence de la boite à mouchoir peut-être..

Elle ouvrit donc la porte, prête à geuler sur quicquonque oserait la déranger, spécialement si c'était encore son abruti de '' petit ami ''..

Mais elle découvrit Esposito avec un Alex enveloppé dans un plaid et apparemment endormis dans ses bras..

_ Oh mon dieu, il va bien ? Fit Kate, en s'approchant de son fils, passant de pauvre dépressive en mode maman immédiatement..

_ Oui oui il s'est juste endormis.. Enfin il s'est endormis sur le trajet, il voulait actuellement rentré ici.. Il ne voulait pas dormir avant de te voir.. Il est malin le jeune Beckett, il a bien sentit que sa maman n'allait pas bien.. Fit Esposito en rentrant, et en allant directement déposé Alex dans sa chambre..

Il le déposa sur le lit, et Kate entreprit de le border..

Elle se retourna mais Esposito n'y était plus.. Elle fronça les sourcils, embrassa son fils sur le front, et ferma doucement sa porte..

Elle revint dans le hall et le trouva dans la cuisine.. Il avait l'air préoccupé..

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Espo ? S'inquiéta t'elle..

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle.. Il avait l'air.. attristé..

Elle ne vit dans son esprit qu'une seule raison à cela..

_ Tu t'es disputé avec Lanie ? Demanda t'elle doucement..

Il baissa le regard, regardant de partout, sauf dans sa direction à elle..

_ Non.. Tout va bien avec Lanie.. Elle m'attends actuellement en bas..

Il parlait d'un ton calme, mais il y avait un pointe d'accusation..

Soudain quelque chose cliqua dans l'esprit de Kate.. La façon dont il avait appuyé sur le '' Lanie '', et l'implication du fait qu'il était monté seul pour la voir..

_ Elle t'as raconté n'est ce pas ?

Cette fois il l'a regarda dans les yeux.. Son regard était froid, pas haineux, mais pas amicale non plus.. Et il avait toujours cette pointe de tristesse dans ses beaux iris marrons..

_ Je ne te comprends absolument pas sur ce coup là, Beckett.. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a beaucoup déçu.. Le gars est resté à tes côtés à chaque épreuves, il s'est battu pour toi, je ne connais pas les raisons exactes de votre séparation, mais il était clair pour tout le monde que c'était plus de ta faute à toi.. Et maintenant ça.. Honnêtement on s'en doutait tous Beckett.. Mais il y avait toujours cette part de doute, d'espoir tu sais ? D'espoir que tu n'avais pas réellement fais ça.. Lanie m'a dit que tu avais tout de même essayé de le contacter.. J'espère au moins que tu as la décence de ne pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir répondu.. Parce qu'à mes yeux ça reste ta faute.. Quand un enfant est en un jeu, quand **son** enfant est en jeu, on joue toutes ses cartes pour lui ! On n'appelle pas deux ou trois fois, avant d'égoistement abandonner ! Merde, c'est de l'avenir, de la vie d'Alex dont on parle !

Tu as pourtant bien vu ce que l'absence de père à fait chez Castle ! Le gars ne s'est même pas jouer au baseball, Kate... Et le baseball n'est qu'un exemple bidon pour te faire comprendre qu'un enfant a besoin de son père.. T'as pas assuré sur ce coup là Beckett..

Et sur ce, il partit, sans un autre regard pour Beckett..

* * *

><p><em>_ Allo, Castle ? C'est Espo.. Esposito. Javier Esposito.. Du commissariat, le 12ème.. <em>

__ Ah excusez moi mais je ne m'en rappelle pas.. _Fit la voix de Castle de l'autre côté de la ligne..

Il y eut un silence, puis Castle explosa de rire..

__ Espo, non mais tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais oublié ? Je t'ai reconnus dés le '' Allo '' ! _

Il y eut un clair soupir de soulagement de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais avant qu'Espo ne puisse sortir quoi que ce soit, Castle le coupa..

__ Oh mon dieu, Kate va bien ? Elle s'est faite tirer dessus c'est ça ? _

__ Castle ! Castle ! Kate.. Beckett va bien ! Rien n'est arrivé, ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je t'appelles.. _

Rick laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et sa re-cala dans son fauteuil.. Se sentant alors honteux d'avoir paniqué comme ça, il se reprit..

_ _Espo.. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ? _

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté puis un soupir résigné..

__ Je me sens couillon Castle.. J'ai appris qu'Alex était ton fils.. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Bro.. _

__ C'est pas de ta faute Javier.. Toi, Kevin et Lanie n'y êtes absolument pour rien.. _

__ Tu crois qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée au Old-Haunt un de ces jours.. ? _Demanda un Esposito hésitant..

_ _C'est quand vous voulez.. ! Ecoutes je dois y aller là.. Rappelles moi dés que tu veux qu'on sorte ! _

__ Ok.. Merci Bro, c'est cool de te r'avoir à nos côtés.. _

Pendant un instant, Rick resta silencieux.. Savourant ces paroles.. C'était comme si il était réellement de retour dans la bande..

_ _C'est cool d'être là à nouveau Espo.. _

Ils terminèrent l'appel, et Rick alla ouvrir à la personne qui n'arrêtait pas de taper à sa porte..

* * *

><p>_ Kate ? Demanda t'il doucement en ouvrant la porte..<p>

Il ne voulait pas que Serena entende ça.. Si elle savait que Kate était là..

_ J'ai croisé Serena en montant.. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne m'a pas vu.. Fit elle, nerveusement, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre..

Il se rappela alors que sa femme avait en effet une soirée avec ses amies de prévus..

_ Pourquoi es tu là ? Demanda t'il alors..

Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi froid, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher..

Elle le regarda alors, un instant déstabilisée de sa froideur, puis se reprit..

_ Je suis désolée Rick.. Je.. Pour tout.. Avoir mis ton mariage en péril, débarqué dans ta vie comme ça.. Pour Alex.. Et de.. De te le reprocher en quelque sorte.. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.. Et si.. Si tu veux ne plus me voir, on peut s'arranger pour qu'Alex vienne ici un week-end sur deux, ou que quand tu viennes le voir, tu viennes chez mon père et..

Elle fut couper par une paire de lèvre, Rick, s'attaquant furieusement à la sienne.. Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait, puis finalement elle céda au baiser..

Sans rompre le contact entre leurs deux bouches, Rick l'a fit rentrer dans l'appartement, avant de fermer la porte avec le pied..

Tout comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés avant, celui çi était hargneux, désespérer..

Ils se séparèrent et Rick guida Kate par la main jusqu'à sa chambre..

Il l'a poussa jusqu'au lit en l'embrassant.. Puis il s'arrêta et l'a regarda dans les yeux pour être sur que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait.. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et l'embrassa à nouveau..

Leurs vêtements volèrent.. Des murmures de plaisir s'échappèrent, et deux corps s'unirent..

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passerait ensuite.. Ils n'avaient pas encore conscience des conséquences de leurs actes, mais ils savaient en revanche pourquoi ils l'avaient fait..

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Premièrement, je suis vraiment vraiment DESOLER pour l'attente :s <em>

_Deuxièmement, je vous remercie tous énormément pour les reviews ; you are AMAZING ! :D :D _

_Booon nous rentrons dans la partie que je vais préferée dans cette histoire :p , mais ça veut pas dire que vous vous allez l'aimez aussi.. _

_ça va devenir un peu plus '' angst '' ( angoisse : on m'avait demander la traduction ^^ ) , et __peut-être un peu plus OOC.. Je vous laisserai en juger ^^ _

_Voilaaaa, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Et je ne vous promet rien mais je ferais vraiment mon possible pour publier bien plus tôt le prochain chapitre ! _


	12. Chapter 12

Ils ne savaient absolument pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, enlacés tous les deux, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre..

Ça pouvait très bien être des secondes, comme des minutes ou des heures même..

Ils ne disaient rien.. Qu'y avait il a dire de toute façon ? On a fait une erreur ? Ou c'était magnifique ? Non.. C'était tellement bien plus que ça.. C'était sensationnel, magique, féérique, une explosion de sentiments, une révélation des sens.. C'était wahou.. Enfin, c'était eux quoi.

Castle lui caressa son dos nu doucement, prenant son temps, passant ses talentueux doigts d'écrivains sur sa colonne, s'arrêtant sur chaque vertèbres, les comptant même.. Se surprenant lui même qu'une telle déesse puisse être construite sur le même modèle que tous les autres hommes..

Kate, elle, n'était pas immobile non plus, caressant le torse de Rick, tout en ne brisant pas leur contact visuel, lui souriant doucement.. Se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été..

Ce moment était si.. Parfait.

Ils avaient commis un acte honteux.. Et pourtant cet instant était si.. Pure.

L'air n'était chargé que d'amour, de bonheur..

On lui dirait maintenant qu'elle avait été transférer dans la dimension des bisounours, elle le croirait sans aucuns problèmes..

Le buzz d'un téléphone les tira de leurs petites bulles..

Rick lança un regard confus à Kate, avant de se dégager et de s'étirer pour attraper le portable sur la table de nuit.. Faisant rire Kate par son manque de souplesse évident..

Il lui lança un regard moqueur, avant de lire le message..

Son sourire disparut immédiatement de son visage.

_''Je rentres dans une petite heure. :)'' _

Serena.

Sa femme.

Etait il possible.. Qu'il l'est oublié comme ça ?

Enfin il ne l'avait pas oublié.. Mais ces dernière heures avec Kate, il avait honte de le dire mais elle avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête..

Il lança un regard paniqué à Kate..

Cette dernière comprit immédiatement. Redescendant elle aussi de leur petit nuage, elle lui fit un mince sourire, et se précipita presque hors du lit.. Elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller, sous les yeux impuissants et déchirés de Castle.. Etait ce la fin ? Ou n'était ce que le début au contraire.. ? Mais le début de quoi alors..?

_ Kate..

_ C'est bon, Castle..

Elle lui fit encore un petit sourire.. Clairement forcé.. Et s'en alla.

Rick n'essaya même pas de la poursuivre..

Il alla plutôt à la fenêtre de son loft qui donnait sur la rue, et la regarda partir..

Elle serrait son manteau contre elle, pour se protéger du froid.. Le vent agitant ses magnifiques boucles brunes..

Il serra son poing et dut vraiment se retenir pour ne pas taper sur le mur..

Elle était là dans son lit, avec lui, tout heureux qu'ils étaient.. Et la minute d'après, elle hélait un taxi dans la rue..

Mais c'était quoi cette chienne de vie ?

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre.. Il fut littéralement frapper par son odeur. Il se précipita sur le lit et sentit les draps.. <em>La cerise. <em>Il resta là, un petit moment, les draps dans ses bras, son odeur tout autour de lui..

Puis d'un coup sec il tira sur le drap, arracha les taies d'oreiller, et déhoussa la couette..

Il enleva même le dessus de lit, et le protège matelas.. Kate.. Tout sentait Kate..

Il mit tout à la machine à laver, et mit une bonne dose de produit '' minidou à la pêche '' pour s'assurer que l'odeur s'en aille.. Il fallait qu'elle parte.. Il fallait qu'elle parte..

S'était bien de l'odeur qu'il parlait, n'est-ce pas ?..

Lorsqu'il réintégra la chambre, il refit le lit avec d'autres draps.. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il se mit dedans, qu'il remarqua le petit oreiller tomber par terre.. Inconsciemment il le ramassa.. Celui là non plus n'avait pas été épargner.. _ La cerise.. _

Il devait le mettre à la machine avec les autres.. Se débarrasser de cette odeur.. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il serra le petit coussin contre lui, et enfouit sa tête dedans..

Les larmes qu'il avait sentit arriver depuis son départ, ne tardèrent alors pas à arriver..

Des larmes amères.. Des larmes de rage.. Des larmes de désespoir..

Il mordit fort dans le coussin pour s'empêcher de crier..

* * *

><p>_ Rick.. Rick.. Murmura Serena en rentrant dans la chambre..<p>

Rick ferma les yeux, fort, et essaya de contrôler sa respiration de sorte à ce qu'elle croit réellement qu'il était vraiment endormis..

Il l'entendit se changer.. Puis elle se glissa dans le lit.. Et vint se pelotonnée contre lui.. Lui embrassant le dos, et ne tardant pas à s'endormir..

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit lorsqu'il l'a sentit dans son dos.. Il avait soudain très envie de vomir.

Non pas qu'elle le dégoutait.. Non, c'était lui qui se dégoutait.

Comment pouvait il avoir fait l'amour avec une autre femme dans ce lit, et laissé sa femme le rejoindre dans ce même lit, seulement quelques minutes après..?

Il avait toujours ouvertement critiqué les hommes qui trompaient leurs femmes.. Pour lui, la fidélité avait toujours été une valeur très importante dans un couple.. Les infidélités de Meredith lui avait d'ailleurs coûté son premier mariage.

Et voilà que à présent, il se retrouvait de l'autre côté.. Du côté des menteurs, du côté de l'adultère..

Il se dégoutait.. Il se répugnait.. Il avait honte..

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne regrettait pas, il ne regrettait rien, aucunes secondes, aucuns instants qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Kate Beckett..

Et ça, ça le faisait se sentir encore plus mal..

Finalement, lorsqu'il fut sure que Serena dormait et n'y tenant plus, il se leva, et alla dans le salon..

Il prit son ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table basse, lorsque Serena lui demanderait pourquoi il n'avait pas dormit avec elle, il pourrait lui répondre qu'il avait écrit et s'était bêtement endormit sur le sofa..

Il lui fallut du temps pour trouver le sommeil.. Les évènements surréaliste de cette soirée ne s'arrêtant pas de lui revenir en tête..

Pour être irréaliste, elle avait été irréaliste cette soirée.. Kate n'était venue que pour s'excuser.. Mais dés que Rick l'avait vu au pas de sa porte, ayant l'air aussi hagarde que lui, il avait eu cette soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir..

Toutes ces bonnes résolutions s'envolaient dés qu'il l'a voyait de toute façon..

Puis lorsqu'elle s'était excusée, il lui avait semblé qu'elle était tout aussi perdue que lui.. Ne pensant alors pas aux conséquences de leurs actes, il l'avait embrassé comme il en avait tant envie..

Quand il s'endormit finalement ce fut d'ailleurs avec le souvenir des douces lèvres de Kate..

* * *

><p>Mais comment avait elle put être aussi bête ?<p>

Elle avait couché avec Richard Castle ! Un homme marié !

Bon d'accord, il n'était pas n'importe quel homme..

Il était celui dont elle était complètement, irrévocablement et douloureusement amoureuse.

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était marié !

Tout était aller si vite.. Elle ne savait même pas comment ils en étaient arriver là.. Une minute elle s'excusait, et l'autre il l'embrassait..

Mais elle avait beau se traiter d'idiote une centaine de fois, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter ce moment..

Faire l'amour à Castle.. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, et c'était il y a cinq ans.. Mais elle n'avait rien oublié de son corps, de ses caresses, de ses baisers..

Etant aussi proche physiquement de lui, elle avait pu remarquer à quel point ces cinq ans avaient été dure pour lui aussi.. Il était bien plus mince à présent, et ses petites rides au coin des yeux n'étaient pas seulement due à la vieillesse.. Tout ça ne gênait absolument pas Kate de toute façon.. Il n'en était que plus beau à ses yeux..

Mais quand même.. Qu'avaient ils fait ?

Il avait une femme.. Une fille..

Elle sentit son coeur se contracter violemment dans sa poitrine..

C'était avec elle, Serena, qu'il dormirait ce soir.. Dans ses bras.. Dans leur lit..

Qu'était elle au juste ?

La fille qui vient troubler leur mariage ?

Ou juste une pauvre idiote dont Rick n'en a rien à faire ?

Non.. Non.. Elle savait que Castle avait des sentiments pour elle.. Et que s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ,ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas..

Il avait une femme, une vie et Kate comprenait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner pour elle.. Surtout après qu'elle l'ait déçu autant de fois..

Mais alors, y avait il une chance pour eux ? Une issue ? Quelque chose ?

Elle y croyait.. Elle voulait y croire.. Elle devait y croire.

Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passé.. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient juste fait l'amour et que.. Voilà, c'est tout. Non, ce n'était pas tout.. Ce n'était pas finit.. Ils n'étaient pas finit..

Elle le savait à présent, elle le savait déjà depuis un bon moment..

A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à amener Rick à le croire aussi, et peut-être alors pourraient ils enfin commencer à construire ce futur ensemble dont ils avaient toujours rêver..

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se coucha finalement, elle se retourna dans le lit, et contempla les étoiles.. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle pouvait les apercevoir.. C'était magnifique..<p>

Mais ce soir, elle n'avait absolument pas le coeur à simplement observer les étoiles.. Ce soir elle n'avait que Castle en tête..

Elle repensa à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés, ces épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés.. Ces moments où ils avaient frôlé la mort..

Elle se rappela alors de l'incident avec le tigre, et elle ne put retenir un rire à ce souvenir..

Elle sentit également des larmes lui rouler le long de la joue.. Elle pleurait aussi.. Des souvenirs.. C'était tout ce qu'il restait à présent.. De cette belle amitié, de ce partenariat incroyable..

Mais elle se ressaisit bien rapidement.. Non, non ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il lui restait.. Alex, elle avait Alex à présent.. Elle avait son fils, qui était né de leur union, né d'une nuit magnifique, d'un amour unique entre deux personnes.. Deux personnes qui avaient traversés beaucoup de choses ensemble, et qui s'étaient au final, quittés pour pas grand chose.. De la colère et un orgueil blessé du côté de Castle, et de la peur et trop de fierté du coté de Beckett..

Forcément, ce n'était pas des sentiments qui se mariaient..

Mais ils avaient surmonter ça, non ? Il était de retour.. Il était à présent un père pour Alex.. Ils avaient déjà fait un long chemin non ?

Kate sécha ses larmes .. Rick était tout sauf un batard sans conscience et sans coeur.. Et si ils avaient fait l'amour ce soir, c'est parce que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient autant l'un que l'autre.. Il l'aimait encore, Kate en était persuadée.. Tout du moins, elle l'espérait.. Et ça leur prendrait peut-être du temps, de l'énergie, et de la patience du côté de Kate, mais elle savait qu'au final son vœu serait exhaussé.. Ils finiraient ensemble.

L'histoire devait se terminer ainsi.. Rick croyait aux comptes de fée.. Forcément, il ne finirait pas avec la mauvaise fille donc, non ?

Mais en même temps elle n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler une princesse..

Et Castle, aussi fort, qu'il voulait y croire n'était pas un prince charmant..

Non, ils n'étaient pas dans un compte de fée.. L'histoire n'était pas forcée de bien se terminer..

Ils étaient dans la '' vie réelle '', et ils venaient de se heurter à un mur, à une impasse, ils étaient dans un coup dure, sans un grand éventail de choix pour s'en sortir devant eux..

Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus n'importe qui..

Ils étaient Castle & Beckett.

Et rien que pour ça, Kate savait que l'histoire connaitrait forcément un rebondissement heureux..

* * *

><p><em>Mercii pour vos reviews ! :D<br>_

_ Bon ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il était nécessaire pour expliquer leurs sentiments sur tout ça.. C'est quand même un grand pas qu'ils ont franchis ! ;) _

_Revieeews ? Parce que votre avis est plus important que tout, et je peux vous assurer que vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes une source de motivation ! _

_Savoir que ce que l'on écrit plait, je peux vous dire que ça fait vraiment plaisir :), donc encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter !  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

_ Bonjour mon amour.. Fit Serena en enroulant ses bras autour de Rick par derrière..

Rick, qui était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, se tendit au début, puis se relaxa.. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que sa femme se pose des questions.. Garder son calme, faire comme si de rien n'était, avoir l'air innocent, ne pas penser à _**elle**_, et il devrait s'en sortir sans élever les soupçons..

_ Bonjour chérie.. Bien dormis ? Répondit il en se retournant et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres..

_ Hmm, le lit était froid.. Se plaignit elle, en enfonçant sa tête dans son torse, lui déposant un baiser à l'endroit de son coeur..

Il rit, lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux, tout en l'a prenant dans ses bras..

_ Je suis désolé.. Je voulais écrire et je ne voulais pas te déranger avec le bruit..

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un cri se répandit dans l'appartement..

_ Maman ! Papa !

Ils rirent et se séparèrent juste à temps pour voir arriver leur petite fusée blonde dans leurs jambes..

Serena se pencha et percha sa fille sur sa hanche..

_ Bon en attendant que papa finisse le petit déjeuner, on va aller faire la toilette nous petite miss..

Serena amena Hanna jusqu'à Rick pour que la petite lui fasse un bisous, puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain..

Rick les regarda partir, un sourire au lèvre..

Son portable vibra, et son sourire se dissipa dés qu'il vit le nom.. _Kate. _

Il ouvrit le texto, les mains soudain tremblantes et moites, et le coeur battant la chamade..

_ '' _Journée de repos. On va au parc cette aprem', Alex demande si tu peux venir aussi ? '' _

Rick hésita.. Regardant dans la direction par laquelle était partie sa femme et sa fille..

Après tout, c'était pour Alex qu'il irait non ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela..

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir clarifier les choses pour hier soir..

__ '' Pas de problème, j'y serais. Kate, pour hier soir.. ? '' _

Voilà, la balle était dans son camp à présent.. C'était un peu lâche de lui laisser décider seule de la fin de cette phrase, mais que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Il n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser les choses en suspens, sans explication.. Il fut cette homme à une certaine époque pour Kate, avec Kate.. Mais il avait changé.. Il voulait des réponses à présent..

Sa réponse ne se fit même pas attendre.

_ '' _C'était une erreur. On sera au parc à 3h. '' _

Il s'y attendait. Evidement qu'il s'y attendait.. C'était la seule réponse logique, il était marié, Kate elle était.. Elle était Kate, appeurée de ses sentiments qu'elle était, effrayée à présent d'être rejetée.. Pouvait il lui en vouloir réellement ? Il ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup d'options.. D'autres possibilités que celle là..

_C'était une erreur. _

Il n'empêche que ça faisait vraiment mal.. Comme une coupure, une déchirure, une blessure de guerre..

_C'était une erreur. _

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus clair.. Elle le regrettait, c'était évident..

_C'était une erreur. _

Techniquement oui, elle avait raison.. Mais alors pourquoi ces mots le blessaient il tellement ?

_C'était une erreur. _

Oui, mais dans ce cas avoir été dans le faux ne lui avait jamais parut aussi vrai.

* * *

><p>_ Rick, je vais voir mes parents aujourd'hui.. Tu veux venir ? Demanda Serena, pendant qu'ils étaient installés dans le salon, à manger les pancakes et autres que Rick avait préparé..<p>

Rick fit la grimace rien qu'à la mention de ses beaux parents.. Ils n'étaient pas méchants.. Mais ils étaient.. Etouffants, fatigants..

_ Hm, je peux pas, j'emmène Alex au parc cette après midi..

Serena ne flanchit même pas à la mention du fils de Rick, elle lui sourit même..

_ Hanna, tu veux venir avec moi voir mamie et papé ou aller au parc avec ton père et ton frère ? Demanda Serena à sa fille..

_ Parc ! S'exclama la petite, ses grands yeux bleu tout excité..

Serena foudroya Rick du regard pour rigoler..

_ Quoi ? Elle a choisit ! Et puis tu as vu comment tu lui as demandé ? '' Chérie tu préfère passer la journée avec deux personnes âgées pas très drôle, ou au parc à t'éclater avec des personnes de ton âge ? '' C'était pratiquement ça hein ! Renvoya Rick à Serena, avec un sourire taquin.

Serena rigola, en secouant la tête devant les enfanteries de son maris..

_ Au fait, j'avais pensé que ce serait bien d'inviter Alex et Kate pour le baptême d'Hanna la semaine prochaine ? Lui fit elle alors, le clouant sur place par cette proposition..

_ Hmm, hmm.. Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire.. Tu n'es pas exactement une grande fan de Kate me semble t'il.. Fit il, avec un petit rire nerveux..

Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?.. Kate et Serena dans la même pièce ? Aie, aie, aie !

_ Rick.. Elle est la mère de ton fils, qui est donc le frère d'Hanna.. Qu'on le veuille ou non, elle fait partie de nos vies à présent..

Rick lui sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre..

* * *

><p>_ Papa ! Cria Alex en lâchant la main de sa mère, et en courant dans les bras de son père..<p>

Rick le rattrapa avec un bras, de l'autre tenant Hanna..

Kate s'arrêta un moment pour regarder la scène se jouant devant ses yeux.. Les deux jeunes enfants dans les bras de Rick, riant aux anges.. Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent elle prit une rapide photo avec son téléphone..

Puis prenant une grosse bouffée d'air, elle s'avança vers eux..

_ Hey.. Fit elle en arrivant près de Rick.

_ Hey... Répondit il, en lui rendant son sourire nerveux, tout en posant les deux enfants par terre, qui immédiatement partir jouer..

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.. Les deux enfants courant devant eux, s'inventant toute sorte de jeux..

Kate sentant que ses nerfs allaient finir par lâcher ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait briser ce silence !

Mais ce fut Rick qui parla en premier..

_ Je ne le regrette pas tu sais.. Ce qu'on a fait hier soir.. C'était.. Je ne peux pas le regretter Kate. Fit il, sans rencontrer son regard, continuant de regarder les enfants devant eux..

_ Je ne t'ai jamais demander de regretter quoi que ce soit.. Répondit elle, en le regardant, essayant de jauger ses réactions.. Essayant de capter son regard..

Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.. Un rire amer même..

_ C'était une erreur.. C'est ce que tu as dis pourtant.. Une erreur.. Fit il en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches et en marchant d'un pas plus décidé, rageur même..

_ .. Ton message ne me laissait pas beaucoup d'autres options, Castle.. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je regrette ce que l'on a fait..

Il tourna finalement la tête vers elle.. Une expression tellement chagrinée et à la fois pleine d'espoir sur le visage qu'elle brisa le coeur de Kate..

Puis il retourna la tête de façon à regarder droit devant lui..

Kate se racla la gorge, avant de poser la question évidente.. LA question qui planait dans l'air..

_ Bon, maintenant qu'il est établit que nous avons tous les deux apprécier hier soir.. On fait quoi à présent ? Fit elle, nerveusement, attendant sa réponse.

Et là, sans que Kate ne comprenne pourquoi, les lèvres de Castle se fendirent dans ce sourire coquin qu'elle aimait tant..

_ Pourquoi, détective Beckett ? A vous entendre on pourrait croire que vous êtes plutôt pressé de me remettre dans votre lit..

Kate sourit, elle n'essaya même pas de se retenir.. C'était tellement bon de sourire à nouveau aux taquineries de Castle..

_ Hmm, dans mon lit ? Je ne sais pas Castle, il me semble que c'est plutôt vous qui m'avez mit dans le votre hier soir..

Ils rirent, et se sourirent de manière complice.. Ils regardèrent les deux enfants qui couraient et jouaient devant eux, ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais au fil de leur conversation, ils s'étaient rapprocher de sorte que leurs épaules se touchaient à présent..

Kate voulait relancer le sujet mais ne voulait pas non plus troubler la bonne humeur qui s'était réinstallé..

Finalement elle entendit à soupir à côté d'elle, et Castle prit la parole..

_ Pour répondre sérieusement à ta question je ne sais pas Kate.. Enfin je veux dire c'est pas comme çi.. Merde Kate je suis marié.. ! Finit il, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ce qu'il faisait quand il était stressé, énervé..

Kate sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement.. Le fait qu'il mentionne son mariage prouvait bien qu'hier soir n'avait pas compté..

_ Je comprends Castle.. Pas de problème.. Fit elle en accélérant le pas, de façon à ne plus vraiment marcher à ses côtés.. Tout en entourant son corps de ses bras.. Comme si elle voulait se protéger de la douleur que ses mots lui infligeait..

_ Kate, non attends.. Fit il, en l'a rattrapant par le bras, la forçant à se retourner..

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il savait une chose, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, la laisser croire qu'elle ne comptait plus pour lui..

Il regarda Kate dans les yeux, ses grands yeux verts qui reflétait l'état de son âme.. Une âme à l'agonie qui le suppliait de ne pas la faire souffrir d'avantage..

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, mais elle baissa la tête, regardant alors obstinément le sol.. Il lui embrassa le front, puis descendit jusqu'à coller sa joue contre la sienne, ses lèvres effleurant alors son oreille..

_ Je suis désolé.. Désolé si je te fais croire que je ne veux pas de toi, que tu ne comptes plus pour moi.. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, Kate.. Tu comptes toujours autant qu'avant pour moi.. Je penses que tu sais ce que cela signifie.. Je.. Je veux offrir quelque chose de différent à Hanna.. Je veux lui offrir la vie qu'Alexis n'a pas eu.. Des parents qui vivent ensemble.. Et Serena.. Elle était là, Kate, tout simplement.. Elle était là quand tu n'y étais pas.. Et je ne peux pas l'a quitter juste comme ça, parce que tu es revenu.. ça ne marche pas comme ça je le crains..

Kate releva la tête, et croisa son regard..

Elle déglutit, avant de prononcer le mot qui scélerait leur relation.

_ Des amis ?

Mais pas seulement..

_ Oui, on est des amis.. Répondit il.

Il l'a lâcha et se remit à marcher..

Elle resta un moment à le regarder, puis résignée, le suivit..

L'ironie de la situation lui apparut alors..

C'était lui qui fuyait, et elle, elle le suivait..

Le comique dans tout ça ?

Il y a cinq ans, c'était elle qui fuyait, et lui qui suivait..

* * *

><p>Quand Rick rentra à la maison ce soir là.. Il se sentait.. Vide.<p>

Non c'était faux, en vérité, il avait peur.. Il était terrifié, appeuré..

Et si Kate avait réellement mal pris ce qu'il avait dit ? Et si.. et si elle épousait Greg ?

L'estomac de Rick se tordit.. Non mais pourquoi pensait il à ça ?

Il ne pouvait écarter que c'était une possibilité.. Même si il s'était marié avec Serena pour Hanna, c'était aussi pour oublier Kate.. Pour avancer dans sa vie..

Mais si elle faisait la même chose ?

Et si.. Là ce soir, Greg venait chez elle, lui préparait un diner romantique et que.. Il l'a demandait en mariage ?

Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, elle dirait oui, il en était sure..

Elle devait penser qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour eux..

_ Chéri ? Je vais donner le bain à Hanna, j'ai déjà préparer les pates, donc tu peux mettre la table, et te détendre.. On passe à table bientôt.. Fit Serena en arrivant vers lui.. Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue et s'en alla..

Rick se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu..

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I feel I've got to<br>Run away I've got to  
>Get away<br>From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
>The love we share<br>Seems to go nowhere  
>And I've lost my light<br>For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

Ricl était en train de mettre la table lorsqu'il entendit la musique venant de l'étage et sa femme et sa fille qui chantaient.. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille..

_Once I ran to you  
>Now I'll run from you<br>This tainted love you've given  
>I give you all a boy could give you<br>Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
>Oh...tainted love<br>Tainted love _

Les paroles lui coupèrent le souffle.. 

_Now I know I've got to_  
><em>Run away I've got to<em>  
><em>Get away<em>  
><em>You don't really want IT any more from me<em>  
><em>To make things right<em>  
><em>You need someone to hold you tight<em>  
><em>And you'LL think love is to pray<em>  
><em>But I'm sorry I don't pray that way<em>

_Don't touch me please_  
><em>I cannot stand the way you tease<em>  
><em>I love you though you hurt me so<em>  
><em>Now I'm going to pack my things and go<em>  
><em>Tainted love, tainted love..<em>  
><em>Touch me baby, tainted love..<em>  
><em>Tainted love..<em>

C'était tellement ça.. Mais ce n'était à la fois pas ça du tout.. Le gars qui chantait avait l'air tout aussi perdu que lui.. Il voulait partir mais demandait finalement encore de l'amour de cette femme.. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.. Rick non plus ne pouvait pas l'oublier..

Kate était _a tainted love_..

* * *

><p>_ Rick ça va ? tu es tout blanc.. Fit Serena en arrivant près de lui, et en lui touchant la joue..<p>

_ Oui, oui.. Je me suis levé trop vite du canapé c'est tout.. Répondit il en souriant..

Elle lui lança un regard pas convaincu puis alla installer Hanna dans sa chaise..

Pendant le diner, Serena parlait de son affaire de vol en cours, de ceux qu'elle suspectait, et Rick écoutait d'une oreille distraite, n'arrivant pas à se sortir de la tête cette image de Kate et de ce Greg dans un diner romantique.. Il n'avait pas vu '' Greg '' encore, mais il s'imaginait aisément à quoi il ressemblait.. Il devait ressemblait à tous les exs de Kate.. En plus, Alex lui avait mentionné que lui aussi était flic..

Un autre Demming.. Pensa Castle..

Mais ce Demming là, faisait vraiment peur à Castle.. Car il avait la possibilité de lui prendre Kate pour toujours..

Il savait qu'il agissait comme un gamin capricieux.. Lui il était marié, mais il ne souhaitait pas la même chose pour Kate.. C'était très égoiste..

Il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher..

* * *

><p>_ Chérie, y'a Alex Conrad qui m'invite.. Il fait une partie de poker.. Quelques uns de ces amis débutant écrivain.. Je vais rentrer plutôt tard je pense, ça ne t'embête pas.. ? Demanda Rick, une fois qu'ils eurent couchés Hanna..<p>

Serena lui dit que non, lui souhaita une bonne soirée, l'embrassa et il partit..

Il ne mentait quand il disait qu'il allait rentrer tard.. Il allait chez Kate.. Soit elle était seule, et elle était seule.. Soit il y avait Greg, et Rick finirait sa soirée seul à picoler dans un bar..

Arrivé devant l'appartement, il hésita.. Il faisait quoi à présent ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, et se traitant 36 fois d'idiot, il sonna à la porte..

Il entendit des pas dans l'appartement et la porte s'ouvrit..

_Kate Beckett.. _

Elle portait une simple nuisette blanche, et ses boucles cascadaient librement autour de son visage et sur ses épaules.. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi ravissante..

Son visage n'enregistrait aucuns choc quand à sa visite..

Elle savait tout simplement..

Il s'avança et elle recula, recula.. Il ferma la porte derrière lui doucement, et continua à avancer vers elle.. Elle ne recula plus..

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils respiraient l'air de l'autre, il leva une main et lui caressa la joue, traça le contour de ses lèvres, se délectant d'entendre sa respiration haletante..

_ Seuls ? Demanda t'il simplement..

Elle fit oui de la tête..

_ Alex ? Demanda t'il, tout en lui embrassant déjà la joue, parsemant son visage entier de petits bisous..

_ Il est couché.. Répondit elle simplement..

Il n'y eut plus de mots après ça..

N'y tenant plus il l'embrassa..

Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre..

* * *

><p>Elle était là, nue, dans le lit, et haletante sous les assauts des caresses de Rick..<p>

Les cheveux éparpillés, les yeux dillatés et les joues rosies par le plaisir..

Elle était époustouflablement magnifique.. Et lui, carrément incohérent, mais il n'en avait que faire..

_ Tu me rend fou Katherine Beckett.. Fit il en lui mordillant la peau du cou, et l'épaule..

Elle rit. Là, comme ça, elle se mit à rire..

_ Tu as toujours été fou, Rick..

* * *

><p>_ On est tous les deux fous.. Lui dit il, une fois qu'ils eurent fait l'amour..<p>

Ils étaient entremélés l'un avec l'autre, leurs jambes entrelacés, et la tête de Rick reposant sur son ventre, traçant le contour de ses seins avec ses doigts, tandis qu'elle lui caressait le visage..

Elle lui fit un '' hmm hmm '' approbatif..

_ Non c'est vrai.. On est fou.. Ce que nous faisons est fou.. Murmura t'il contre la peau du ventre de Kate, déposant des petits baisers sur son nombril..

Elle lui sourit, lui passant une main dans les cheveux, les défaisant.. Ils étaient si doux..

_ C'est quand même magiquement, incroyablement et magnifiquement fou non ? Lui murmura t' elle..

Ce fut son tour de sourire et de faire un '' hmm hmm '' approbatif..

_ Mais ça reste fou quand même.. Ajouta t'il, l'a regardant sérieusement et.. amoureusement..

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire stupide et béa et comblée qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui, qu'à des moments comme celui çi..

_ On est fou.. Murmura t'elle, laissant un petit rire lui échapper..

_ On est fou.. Confirma t'il, riant à son tour, pour il ne savait quels raisons..

Il remonta le long de son corps et l'embrassa.. Encore et encore.. Il ne pouvait juste pas se passer d'elle..

* * *

><p>_ Tu vas devoir bientôt rentré ? Demanda t'elle, alors qu'elle était pelotonnée contre lui..<p>

Il baissa la tête vers elle, mais vit qu'elle avait baisser les yeux.. Son expression si chagrinée mais à la fois avec cette façade forte lui brisa tellement le coeur qu'il décida quelque chose de.. fou.

_ Je peux rester dormir ici si tu veux.. Lui murmura t'il, en lui relevant le menton..

Elle ne dit rien mais l'espoir, et la joie qu'il vit dans ses magnifiques yeux verts furent suffisant..

Il attrapa son portable et envoya un texto à Serena, pour lui dire que sa soirée '' mec '' était prolongée et qu'il rentrerait demain matin..

Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité lorsqu'elle lui répondit de bien s'amuser, de faire quand même attention, et qu'elle l'aimait..

Une fois de plus il avait délaisser le lit de sa femme..

Il reporta son attention sur Kate, pensant que ça la ferait sourire, ou qu'elle serait contente qu'il reste ici.. Mais son expression était la même, solenelle.. Sauf qu'il pouvait y voir à présent de la compréhension dans ses beaux yeux verts..

Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre..

_ Tu crois que ça fait de nous.. Des gens mauvais ? Demanda t'il..

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, ses beaux traits d'homme mais qui cachaient pourtant une fragilité enfantine, et un coeur en or.. Il ne voulait pas blesser les gens, c'était son Rick ça..

_ Non.. Des gens un peu désespérer peut-être mais..

Ils rirent.. Ils s'embrassèrent et la passion fut ranimée.. Les doutes et les soucis s'envolèrent tandis qu'ils se perdirent une fois de plus dans le plaisir d'être dans les bras de l'autre..

* * *

><p>_ Nous sommes des amants qui se cachent.. Murmura Rick, tout en caressant le dos de Kate..<p>

_ Non.. Murmura t'elle à son tour..

_ Pourquoi ? Fit il, confus, sentant le sommeil venir..

_ Nous sommes plus que juste des amants.. Fit elle..

_ Nous sommes.. ? Répondit Rick, laissant sa phrase en suspens pour qu'elle l'a complète..

_ Des amoureux déchus.. Murmura t'elle en bayant..

Il sentit le sourire se répandre sur son visage à cette phrase.. _Des amoureux déchus_.. Il aimait ça, il aimait beaucoup ça..

Mais ça voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait dans ce cas, non ?

_ Kate ? Fit il..

Mais elle ne répondit pas, il constata qu'elle s'était endormit..

Il remonta la couette et l'a serra plus fort contre lui, fourrant son nez dans ses boucles..

Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi, le sourire aux lèvres..

_Des amoureux déchus.. _

* * *

><p><em>Mercii pour vos reviewss ! :D :D<br>_

_Taadaa ! Un nouveau chapitre ! __Rick et Kate, des amants.. C'est un progrès déjà non ? ;) _

_Le prochain chapitre je reviens avec du mode '' angst '' Mouahahaha, vous aimez pas ? Tampis ! * Evil smile * Non je rigole, j'arrête mon délire phsychotique.. ^^' xD _

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS ! Je veux que vous tapiez dans le bouton '' Review this chapter '', Allez y, explosez le ! xD  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_ Papaaa ! Cria Alex en se précipitant vers son père qui était en train de faire le petit déjeuner..

_ Hey bonhomme ! Sourit affectueusement Castle, tout en se baissant en en récupérant son fils avec un bras, continuant de faire tourner les pancakes avec l'autre main..

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et et virent Kate, habillée seulement en nuisette et en chausson, les cheveux complètement défaits.. Et avec un sourire illuminant tout l'appartement dés qu'elle les vit..

_ Hey.. Fit il en souriant..

_ Hey à toi.. Fit elle en venant embrasser la joue de son fils et en lui taquinant le ventre, le faisant se tortiller de rire dans les bras de son père..

Castle dut vraiment se réstreindre pour ne pas l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça devant leur fils.. Le petit se posait suffisamment de questions comme ça..

_ D'ailleurs papa, pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Alex..

En parlant de questions..

_ Mais je suis venu faire le petit déjeuner à mon fiston préférer bien sur ! Fit Castle, en faisant des guilis à son fils lui aussi..

_ Un fiston qui sera en retard pour l'école si il ne se dépêche pas de venir manger.. ! Intervint Kate, en servant le bacon, les oeufs, les pancakes et la fameuse '' s'morelette '' que Rick avait préparer..

Alex étant bien le fils de Rick se servit la création de son père qu'il trouva délicieuse..

Des fois Kate pouvait jurer qu'Alex était un copier/coller de son père en tout points..

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il partit en courant dans la salle de bain, après un bisous à ses parents, laissant les dits-parents seuls..

Rick n'hésita pas à attirer Kate rapidement dans ses bras en la couvrant de bisous..

_ Je vais devoir y aller.. Lui dit il, lui caressant la joue d'une main..

Elle se laissa aller contre sa main, fermant les yeux un moment, puis lui sourit..

_ Je sais.. Merci d'être resté..

Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, puis Kate détourna le regard..

_ Hmm.. Je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer aussi.. On se voit.. Samedi au match d'Alex ? Demanda t'elle..

_ Vivement Samedi.. Répondit Castle, en lui souriant de façon complice..

Elle lui rendit un petit sourire et disparut dans le couloir..

* * *

><p>Ils n'ont jamais tenus jusqu'à Samedi..<p>

C'était il y a deux semaines à présent.. Deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient, s'embrassaient, faisaient l'amour, se cachaient, flirtaient, s'aimaient..

Un mois au total si on compte depuis la première fois de cette aventure..

Un mois qu'il était réellement heureux, réellement confus aussi..

Un mois que les couleurs avaient réintégrées sa vie.. Sa vie avant ce mois çi ? Un joli dessin sans couleur.. Un joli dessin avec des jolies formes, de beaux personnages, d'incroyable paysage.. Non vraiment c'était un jolie dessin tout de même.. Mais un dessin innachevé.. Un dessin dans lequel il manquait cruellement quelque chose..

De la couleur.

Et il avait compris.. Kate était tout ce qui faisait la couleur..

Kate était tout simplement la pièce manquante dans sa vie..

* * *

><p>_ Rick.. Hanna est chez Martha..On a le loft que pour nous deux.. Fit Serena de manière séductive..<p>

Rick déglutit.. Un mois.. Un mois qu'il avait réussit à éviter toute situation intime avec Serena..

Un mois également qu'il l'a berçait d'excuses plus stupides les unes que les autres pour sortir rejoindre Kate..

Bien sur, vus de l'extérieur, si on prenait cette situation telle qu'elle était, Rick était un gros batard qui trompe sa femme.. Mais ça c'était pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas son histoire, qui ne connaissaient pas leurs histoires..

Mais vraiment les gens ne savaient pas.. Les gens ne savaient pas le nombre de biblos qu'il avait cassé, combien de ses nerfs avaient lâchés, combien de rides en plus il avait gagné.. Les gens ne savaient pas, ne savaient pas que des fois la pression de cette situation, la culpabilité devenait si forte qu'il en vomissait, qu'il en devenait fou.. Fou.. C'était ce qu'il devenait un peu plus chaque jours.. Il avait l'impression d'être un espion en mission, un agent de la CIA sous couverture ne pouvant divulguer son identité, obligé de mentir aux siens pour les protéger..

Sauf que c'était bien plus amusant dans les films.. La réalité était qu'il mentait à sa femme, qu'il trompait sa femme.. Qu'il avait une '' maitresse '', une '' amante '' comme il est commun de dire dans la société.. Elle ne comprenait rien.. La société.. Elle se permet de juger les gens comme ça, alors qu'elle ne sait rien.. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne connait pas les personnes, elle ne connait pas leurs histoires, les raisons que ces personnes ont d'agir ainsi.. Mais elle juge, elle nomme, elle critique.. Elle se permet de juger des gens et des histoires qu'elle ne connait pas..

Rick ne connaissait rien de plus injuste..

Serena était sa femme.. La mère de son petit ange, celle qui avait été là pour lui lorsque personne ne l'avait été... Elle.. Elle méritait mieux.. Tellement mieux..

Kate.. Kate était la femme de sa vie.. Celle qui lui mettait le coeur et la tête à l'envers.. Celle qui savait le rendre fou d'un seul regard.. Kate..C'était Kate quoi. C'était son souffle de vie.. Elle était comme un pécher mignon.. Ce petit pécher que l'on sait que ce n'est pas bien, qu'on ne devrait pas, mais qu'on ne peut absolument pas résister..

_ Alors t'en dis quoi ?.. Fit Serena en l'enlaçant par derrière..

Il fut ainsi brusquement ramené à la réalité.. Son coeur battit alors si fort qu'il était sure qu'elle pouvait l'entendre..

Se résignant, il se retourna et embrassa sa femme avec toute la passion qu'il put imaginer..

* * *

><p>_ Donc basiquement tu es en train de me dire que Castle et toi, couchez ensemble ? Alors qu'il est toujours marié.. Girl, ça ne te ressemble absolument pas, ça.. Fit Lanie en regardant Kate, inquiète..<p>

Kate soupira, avalant son martinis d'un trait.. Bien sur que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.. Oui, non ce n'était pas elle..

_ Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire des choses qui n'étaient pas toi ? De.. te dépasser en quelque sorte ? De sortir de ton '' je suis comme ça et pas autrement ''.. ? Demanda alors Kate à Lanie..

_ Et coucher avec un homme déjà marié ? Etre cette inconnu dans l'équation ? La troisième roue du carrosse.. ? Non merci Chérie.. Répondit Lanie du tac au tac, regardant son amie avec désapprobation..

Ok.. Ce coup là il avait fait mal..

La troisième roue du carosse..

Cette fois son martini lui brula la gorge, laissant un goût acre et amer dans sa bouche..

Elle savait que Lanie ne comprendrait pas.. Personne, à part Rick et elle même ne pouvait comprendre cette situation.. Mais ça n'empêchait que les mots qu'elle avait employée faisaient rudement mal..

_ Bon Chérie, faut que j'y aille, Javi' m'attends.. Pense à ce que je t'ai dis..

Et sur ce, Lanie partit.. Laissant Kate, seule, dans un bar. Entourée d'alcools..

Et de mecs..

* * *

><p>La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour à sa femme.. C'était le soir après avoir revus Kate.. Il avait eut le sentiment de tromper Kate.. Mais là ? C'était pire..<p>

Pourtant, c'était ridicule.. Il était marié, elle devait savoir.. Elle devait savoir qu'il ne jouait pas au rubicube avec sa femme..

Et puis, de ce qu'il en savait elle pouvait très bien fréquenter d'autres hommes elle aussi..

Il savait qu'elle n'était plus avec Greg, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui réservait l'exclusivité de son lit..

Cette pensée lui donnait envie de bouder comme un petit enfant dans son coin..

Non.. Pire que ça.. Il n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une envie à présent, sortir de ce lit, prendre sa voiture, et filer chez elle..

Il se retient de justesse.. Se contentant de s'enfoncer davantage dans les couvertures, serrant sa femme contre lui, se répétant maintes et maintes fois que c'était ce qu'il voulait, que c'était ce qui était le mieux..

* * *

><p>Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent chatouiller son visage, Kate Beckett battit des paupières.. Ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma.. Mal de tête.<p>

Mais elle ré-ouvrit bien vite les yeux, s'asseyant en sursaut dans le lit.. Qui n'était pas a elle, qui n'était pas chez elle.. Mais où était elle ?

Oubliant bien vite son mal de tête, Kate tourna le tête et vit un homme à côté d'elle.. Nu..

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, se rendant alors compte qu'elle n'était elle même.. Pas très couverte.

Sans se donner plus de temps pour réfléchir, et sans attendre que l'homme.. Comment s'appelait il déjà.. ? Kevin non ? Elle se rhabilla en vitesse, vérifia qu'elle avait tout sur elle, et quitta l'appartement..

Une fois chez elle, elle prit un doliprane et s'allongea sur le sofa, tentant vainement de se rapeller sa soirée d'hier.. Elle était sortie avec Lanie, elles avaient bus, Lanie était partis.. Et ? Et Kevin était arriver.. Et.. Ils avaient parlés.. Elle.. huh.. Elle était visiblement rentré avec lui et ils.. Ils avaient.. Visiblement couchés ensemble..

Elle se mit la tête entre les mains et mangea littéralement sa lèvre inférieur.. Mon dieu ! Mais quelle idiote..

Comment pourrait elle regarder Castle en face à présent ?

* * *

><p>_ Castle ! Tu es venus Bro' ! S'exclama Esposito dans le commissariat..<p>

Immédiatement tous les flics cessèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent vers Castle.. ça faisait peut-être cinq ans mais aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient oubliés le joyeux écrivain..

Esposito et Ryan s'avancèrent vers Castle sans hésitation, bientôt suivis des autres flics, Karposkwi, Velasquez, Johnson et les autres..

Castle sourit, remerciant ces policiers qu'il avait tant cotoyé et dont il se rapellait encore tous les noms.. Même si il n'avait pas été l'un d'entre eux officiellement, il s'était sentit chez lui ici, avec ces hommes qu'il avait appris à connaître, à apprécier, avec qui il avait combattu le crime et joué au héros même certaines fois..

Il leva alors le regard et croisa celui brillant de Beckett..

Il lui fit un mince sourire, la gorge nouée par l'émotion de se retrouver ici à nouveau..

* * *

><p>Lorsque les retrouvailles furent terminer, Gates venait en effet d'élever la voix dans le commissariat, demandant que tout le monde se remette au boulot, avant de s'approcher vers Castle et de le saluer chaleureusement, à la surprise générale..<p>

Il alla s'assoir près d'Esposito et de Ryan et les trois hommes s'engagèrent immédiatement dans une discussion animée..

Kate les regarda de son bureau pendant un long moment, admirant cette scène qui valait tout l'or du monde pour elle..

Castle.. Rick était de retour.. Il était là, avec '' ses boys '', discutant, les taquinant comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si cinq années ne s'étaient pas écoulées..

Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux s'humidifièrent quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir.. Elle l'avait trahis.. Encore une fois..

N'arrivant plus à contrôler ses émotions, elle se leva et alla se chercher un café..

Théoriquement elle ne l'avait pas trahis.. Il était marié, ce qui signifiait que.. Ok, non, elle ne voulait définitivement pas pensé à ça.. Mais bon dans un sens ça justifiait ce qu'elle avait fait non ? Il.. Couchait avec sa femme, elle avait le droit de voir d'autres hommes non ?

Non.. Oui bien sur qu'elle avait le droit.. Mais le voulait elle vraiment ? Non.. Faire l'amour avec Rick s'était.. S'était faire l'amour.. Les autres à côté.. Juste du sex.. Même pas de désirs.. Non aucuns ne pouvait être comparé à Rick..

Mais Rick n'était pas pour elle, il était déjà pris..

Levant la tête, elle l'apperçut, lui, l'objet de tous ses désirs, en train de faire rire Espo et Ryan en leur faisant des grands gestes.. Ce grand gamin.. Son grand gamin..

Sentant les larmes arrivées, et dans un geste de colère elle brisa la tasse, attirant alors l'attention des garçons qui levèrent la tête précipitamment.. Ryan et Espo échangèrent un regards inquiet mais lorsqu'ils virent Castle se lever, un accord muet passa entre eux de ne pas intervenir..

_ Hey, tout va bien ? Demanda Castle, en arrivant, et en lui touchant le bras..

Elle sursauta au bref contact, s'éloigna légèrement de lui, et lui fit un mince sourire..

_ Juste casser ma tasse.. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas..

Et sur ce elle partit, laissant un Castle perplexe derrière..

* * *

><p>_ Il n'y a personne ? Demanda Beckett, tandis que Castle l'a plaquait durement contre sa porte d'entrée, parsemant déjà son cou de divins baisers..<p>

Ils ne faisaient généralement jamais ça chez lui.. Les chances d'être découverts étaient bien trop grandes, le risque bien trop élevé..

Ce n'était même pas prévu..

Kate avait proposé de le ramener chez lui, étant donné que c'était la fin de journée, et il avait accepté..

Pourquoi lui avait il demandé de monter ?

Il ne le savait pas très bien lui même.. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait eut cet air triste, perdu, toute la journée.. Peut-être était ce parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir couché avec Serena hier soir ? Peut être était ce parce qu'après toute une journée sans pouvoir la toucher, il n'en pouvait plus..

Pourquoi avait elle accepté ?

Peut être pour les mêmes raisons en fait..

_ Non.. Non.. Répondit il, en l'a soulevant et en l'emmenant dans sa chambre..

Il en était à lui enlever le tee-shirt lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.. Et Serena et Hanna rentrer..

_ Rick ? On est rentré plus tôt, Hanna s'est mise de la glace partout.. Je l'emmène se doucher tout de suite d'ailleurs..

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, puis le son de la douche..

Kate se dépêcha de se r'habiller et Rick se fit présentable..

Il ouvrit la porte, regarda à gauche, à droite, et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.. Kate s'y glissa rapidement, et traca jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans regarder en arrière..

Rick, resta à la porte, l'a regardant s'en aller..

Elle appuya sur le bouton, rentra dans l'ascenseur, et lui fit face..

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent..

'' _Je suis désolé.. '' _Transmirent les beaux yeux bleus de Rick Castle..

Kate baissa les yeux, et les portes se refermèrent.. Mais il avait pu voir la réponse dans ses émeraudes..

_'' Moi aussi je suis désolé.. '' _

Il sentit alors une terrible peur lui nouer l'estomac, et un sentiment de mal-être inexplicable s'installer en lui.. Comme si.. Comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il l'a voyait.. Comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient..

_Moi aussi je suis désolée.. _

Mon dieu, faites que cela ne signifie pas ce qu'il pensait que cela signifiait..

Il avait déjà vécu une rupture avec Beckett..

Il n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à une deuxième..

* * *

><p><strong><em>MERCII POUR LES REVIEWS ! <em>**_Vraiment merci ! :D Petite dédicace à ceux qui m'ont pousser, et encourager à continuer quand ils ont vu que je ne postais pas.. Merci ! Vous m'avez boustez ;)  
><em>

_Je suis énormément, confusément, bref, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente ! Je n'avais aucune inspiration.. :S_

_Ce chapitre fut vraiment vraiment dure à écrire.. Et je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout ! Enfin bref, comme ma mère me dit toujours '' tu feras mieux la prochaine fois '' mdr ;) ; _

_Bon on rentre dans la partie doute, confusion.. Le prochain chapitre : Le baptème d'Hanna, où Kate est invité.. Mais que se passera t'il ?_

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre.. ( qui arrivera plus vite, promis :x ) Mouahaha :p _

_Revieews ? :)  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Serena Alba Kaye Castle et Richard Edgar Castle vous invitent à célébrer le baptème de leur fille, Hanna Castle, samedi 25 janvier à l'église St Jeanne. _

_La fête se poursuivra ensuite à la Casa del Castle.. _

_Merci de confirmer votre présence. :) _

Kate lut la lettre avec des mains tremblantes.. Le baptême d'Hanna ? Elle était invité au baptême de leur fille ? Mais quel genre d'ironie était ce ?

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et la première nouvelle qu'elle recevait de sa part, c'était une invitation platoniquement formel au baptême de sa fille ?

Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ?

Et puis de qui venait cette décision de toute façon ? De Rick ? De Serena ?

Elle savait qu'elle était déraisonnable et faisait une montagne de rien du tout mais tout de même.. WTF !

Elle savait également qu'elle devrait probablement y aller.. Elle ne pouvait pas priver Alex du baptême de sa soeur, et Lanie et les gars étaient probablement invités..

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un texto à Rick.. Elle devait s'assurer de quelque chose avant..

''_ Tu veux vraiment que je viennes ? '' _

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre..

_'' Oui. Ça compterait beaucoup pour moi si tu pouvais être là.. '' _

En soupirant, elle lui répondit qu'elle serait là..

* * *

><p>Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.. L'imagine qu'elle y vit ne lui plut pas du tout.. Pourtant son père, son fils et Lanie qui l'attendaient dans le salon lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique.. Alexander avait même ajouté qu'elle était parfaite.. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.. Que quelque chose n'allait pas bien..<p>

Son regard.. Il était vide..

Ses yeux.. Ils étaient triste..

Elle força la boule qui lui enserrait la gorge à redescendre et força un sourire..

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne chose.. Elle devait arrêter.. Ils devaient arrêter.. Ce qu'ils faisaient.. Ce qu'ils étaient devenus.. Ils n'en n'avaient pas conscience mais ça les rendait fou, ça la rendait folle.. La culpabilité.. Elle ne savait honnêtement pas comment il faisait.. Rien que l'idée de devoir regarder Serena en face cette après midi lui faisait monter sa pression au maximum..

L'idée qu'ils mentaient à tout le monde.. Qu'ils se mentaient à eux mêmes au finale.. Mais à quoi avait elle pensé ? Comment.. Comment avaient ils fait pour imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ça fonctionnerait ? Vivre dans le mensonge, dans l'adultère.. Combien de temps ça durerait encore ? Et au finale.. Pourquoi ? Pour être ensemble ? Cela en valait il la peine ?

Elle donnerait tout pour être avec Rick.. Pour vivre avec Rick.. Pour pouvoir aimer Rick.. Et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle s'était lançé dans cette aventure, dans leurs aventure.. Elle aimait Rick..

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.. Ce n'était plus suffisant.. Et sur quoi était basé leur relation au juste ? Du sexe, un fils, des rencontres aussi hasardeuses qu'imprévus ?

Etait ce qu'elle voulait ? Non.. Elle voulait que Rick revienne.. Mais qu'il revienne complètement..

Elle était bien naive d'avoir pu penser que le partager, que vivre ainsi serait suffisant.. ça ne l'était pas.. ça la rendait folle.. Et elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ça.. Elle ne pouvait pas faire vivre ça à Alexander.. Elle n'avait pas le droit.. C'était égoiste.. Elle n'avait pas le droit de retomber dans le gouffre.. Oh bien sur, quitter Rick.. Ou tout du moins arrêter leur '' relation-libre '' la ferait souffrir, énormément, c'était certain.. Mais elle savait qu'avec le temps ça passerait.. ça devait passer.. Pour le bien de tout le monde..

_ Maman t'es prêtes ? Cria Alexander..

Elle força un sourire, ravala ses larmes, releva la tête et sortit de la salle de bain..

L'esprit apaisé d'avoir pris une décision mais le coeur déchiré d'avoir du le faire..

* * *

><p>_ Ils vont me mettre de l'eau sur la tête.. Geignit Hanna contrariée en faisant la moue.<p>

Castle sourit, puis réajustant sa cravate.. Et oui, il avait mit un costume !, il se pencha vers sa fille..

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange.. Ce ne sont que quelques gouttes.. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Après il y a un gros gros gâteau qui n'attendra que toi pour le manger ! Et, et.. Une grande fête rien qu'en ton honneur ! Qu'en penses tu ? Tu penses pouvoir laisser le prêtre s'éclater avec son eau bénite ?

Hanna rigola et sauta dans les bras de son père, lui promettant d'être une grande fille..

Il sourit ensuite en aperçevant sa femme les rejoindre..

_ Prêts ? Demanda t'elle en souriant..

_ Tu es très jolie.. La complimenta t'il, sincèrement..

_ Oui maman, tu es très jolie ! Affirma Hanna..

_ Merci mes amours.. Bon dêpechons nous, les invités sont déjà arrivés ! Répondit elle, en réajustant la cravate de Rick, qui apparemment l'avait encore mal mise !

_ Xxander est là maman ? Demanda Hanna, en référant à Alexander son frère..

_ Je ne l'ai pas encore vu chérie, mais je suis sure qu'il va bientôt arriver.. Répondit Serena en embrassant sa fille sur la joue..

Rick sentit son ventre se contracter.. Et si elle ne venait pas ?.. Et si elle venait.. ?

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.. Après l'incident dans son appartement il avait voulu lui donner un peu d'espace.. Mais mon dieu, elle lui manquait.. Terriblement..

Et il ne savait honnêtement pas comment il allait pouvoir se débrouiller pou garder ses mains pour lui même ce soir.. Elle allait surement être magnifique.. Elle l'était toujours de toute façon..

Ils sortirent et furent immédiatement accueillit par tous leurs amis, il serra des mains, les remerciant d'être venus, quand soudain Hanna se mit à s'agiter dans ses bras..

_ Xander ! Xander ! Cria Hanna en se tordant le cou..

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Kate.. C'était fou comme dans n'importe quel situation, chaque fois qu'il se retournait, chaque fois qu'il l'a cherchait.. Leur regard se croisaient toujours.. Leurs yeux cherchant toujours l'autre..

Elle était magnifique.. Vraiment vraiment magnifique.. Accrochée au bras de son père, tenant son fils par la main..

Alexander s'échappa immédiatement, et courra à leurs rencontres..

_ Papa ! Nana ! Cria t'il..

Alexander aussi avait un surnom spécial pour sa petite soeur..

Kate et Jim les rejoignirent..

_ Rick, content de vous revoir.. Fit Jim en serrant la main de Castle..

_ Moi de même Jim.. Sourit Rick, il était réellement heureux de voir le père de Beckett.

_ Kate, tu es ravissante.. Fit Rick, incapable de se retenir, la dévorant complètement des yeux..

Kate lui sourit timidement, rougissant même devant l'intensité de son regard, avant de s'excuser et d'aller rejoindre Lanie..

* * *

><p>Kate était assise au deuxième banc, dans l'église assistant à la cérémonie avec certainement plus d'émotions que n'importe quelle autre personne dans cette salle..<p>

Elle regardait Rick, Serena, Hanna, cette petite famille qui avait l'air si.. Parfaite.

Elle avait entendu plusieurs personnes dans la salle les complimenter sur la jolie et adorable famille qu'ils formaient.. Si seulement ils savaient..

Si seulement ils savaient qu'il n'en n'était rien.. Si seulement ils savaient que cette famille, que ce bonheur était basé sur des mensonges, sur de l'adultère..

Au moment de proprement baptisé Hanna, Serena l'a passa à Rick, qui lui sourit en lui embrassant la joue.. L'image du parfait petit couple.. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie et fit son maximum pour l'ignorer.. Il passa ensuite Hanna au prêtre puis il se tourna et fit l'une de ses têtes comiques qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.. Il sembla la chercher du regard, puis lorsqu'il l'a trouva, il lui fit un sourire de mille watt..

Elle n'y répondit pas..

_I know i can't take one more step towards you  
>cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know i'm not your ghost anymore  
>you lost the love I loved the most.. <em>

Ne voyait il donc pas qu'elle mourrait à l'intérieur ? Ne se rendait il donc pas compte qu'il l'a tuait à petit feu lorsqu'il lui demandait d'assister à ce genre de chose ?

Et pourquoi le lui avait il demandé d'ailleurs ? Pour qu'elle assiste à cette parfaite petite scène familiale ?..

Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule, elle savait que c'était en partie de sa faute.. Mais à ce moment là, elle n'en avait que faire.. A ce moment là, elle lui en lui voulait terriblement..

_I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time.. <em>

Alors qu'ils sortirent de l'église, Kate se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, faisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour éviter Rick.. Alexander ne comprit pas très bien ce départ précipité mais qu'importe..

_ On va à la fête maman ? Demanda t'il en accrochant sa ceinture..

La fête ! Oh crap ! Elle avait complètement oublié..

_ Oui mon ange, on va à la fête..

Elle n'avait pas le choix à présent.. Même si elle avait voulu éviter Rick, éviter d'avoir à lui annoncer aujourd'hui qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer.. Elle ne lui dirait rien.. Si il ne tentait rien, elle ne dirait rien.. Il ne méritait pas d'être contrarié le jour du baptême de sa fille..

_And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars  
>collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love appart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>from the ice inside your soul<br>so don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all..  
>Who do you think you are ? <em>

La fête était pas mal, beaucoup de monde, beaucoup d'alcool, de quoi passer inaperçu, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Kate..

Elle avait croisé Castle quelque fois, mais s'était immédiatement engagé dans une discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou s'était resservie un verre, ou l'avait éviter tout simplement.. C'était bien mieux comme ça..

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>_

Elle était en train de se resservir du punch, lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans son dos.. Craignant que ce soit Castle, elle se retourna d'un coup, renversant son verre de punch sur le jeune homme derrière elle.. Qui n'était pas du tout Castle..

_ Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée.. J'ai cru que.. Bafouilla Kate, tout en cherchant une serviette pour essuyer l'infortuné..

_ Vous essayez d'éviter quelqu'un vous aussi n'est ce pas ? Demanda il alors en souriant..

Elle resta un instant coi devant cet inconnu.. Mais comment savait il ? Etait elle aussi transparente ?

Il rigola lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait prise par surprise et que c'était en effet ce qu'elle faisait..

_ Je ne vous ai pas vu beaucoup, mais le peu de fois vous regardiez de partout nerveusement, ou vous parliez avec des amis, tout en regardant de partout.. Enfin bref, ça m'a fait penser que vous évitiez quelqu'un.. Ce que je pourrais totalement comprendre, j'essaie moi même d'éviter l'une des cousines particulièrement entreprenante de Serena..

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il réalisa alors qu'il avait du passer pour un type qui la suivait depuis le début..

_ Non pas que je vous ai suivi ou quoique ce soit, je veux dire.. Enfin je vous avais remarqué, vous êtes très jolie.. Mais enfin non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, je veux dire.. c'est mon job de repérer des détails, d'imaginer des histoires, et votre comportement m'en a inspirer une.. Bafouilla le jeune homme, nerveusement..

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit, et que ça inquétait l'individu devant elle, Kate sortit son plus beau sourire tout en lui répondant..

_ Vous m'avez un peu pris de court je dois l'avouer.. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'évite quelqu'un.. Et encore moins que je me fais démasquer lorsque je le fais..

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, puis Kate se rappelant de quelque chose, enchaina..

_ Votre Job est d'inventer des histoires.. Vous êtes un ami écrivain de Ric.. De Castle ?

La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était bien de faire la connaissance d'un autre écrivain !

_ Oh non pas exactement.. Je suis un ami de Rick, oui, mais je suis journaliste.. Fit il en souriant..

Elle hocha la tête en souriant..

_ Jacob Miller. Fit il en lui présentant sa main..

_ Kate Beckett.. Répondit elle en lui serrant la main et en lui souriant..

Après tout, Castle était marié, elle avait l'intention de mettre fin à leur '' relation '', qu'y avait il donc de mal à flirter avec un autre homme ?

_And I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time.. <em>

* * *

><p>Castle sourit à Mr Longhin, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite l'histoire que lui racontait le vieil homme..<p>

Kate.. Il savait qu'elle était là, pourtant il ne l'avait que très rarement croisé.. Et à chaque fois qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, elle disparaissait !

Il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle l'évitait..

Mais pourquoi ?

N'y tenant plus, il s'excusa donc auprès de Mr Longhin et partit à sa recherche..

Il lui fallut environ 10 minutes pour la retrouver, mais lorsqu'il la vit, son coeur ne bondit pas de joie, mais de rage.. De jalousie..

Elle parlait avec un homme, Jacob Miller.

Mais elle ne faisait pas que parler, oh ciel, non ! Elle était assise à côté de lui, une main sur ses jambes, les jambes croisées, elle riait et entourait une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Elle flirtait.

Avec Jacob Miller.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avançait d'une démarche précipité vers eux..

_ Kate ! Appela t'il, s'arrêtant devant eux..

Les deux jeunes gens ne semblèrent même pas remarqué sa présence..

_ Kate ! Appela t'il alors plus fort, attirant finalement leur attention..

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps..

_ Castle ?

_ Rick ?

Ils l'avaient dit en même temps, et se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre en souriant de manière complice..

Castle voyait rouge à présent !

_ Oui c'est bien moi Rick Castle ! Kate, je peux te parler un instant ?

_ Vas-y.. Répondit l'interessée, avec une pointe de nonchalence, ennui ?

_ En privé. Répondit Rick, la mâchoire crispée.. Elle commençait vraiment, vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.. !

Kate soupira, ne cherchant même pas à cacher sa la lassitude, et s'excusant auprès de '' Jacky '', elle le suivit..

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'elle suivait Castle, à travers la foule, vers ce qu'elle savait être un endroit plus discret, elle ne put empêcher son pauvre coeur de battre la chamade.. Elle avait certes feint de n'en avoir rien à faire de lui, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'une pauvre et malheureusement bien mince façade..<p>

L'heure de mettre les choses à plat avait sonner et Kate ne pouvait pas être plus stressée..

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back.. <em>

Il l'a mena jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui..

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, Kate ne put réprimer un frisson.. Il avait l'air en colère.. Très, très en colère..

_ On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda t'il simplement..

Sachant très bien de quoi il parlait, mais ne voulant pas que ça dégénère tout de suite, Kate décida de la jouer stupide..

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.. Répondit elle..

_ Tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler ? Et Jacob Miller, tu le vois lui ? Et que tu m'évites depuis le début de cette réception, tu le vois ça ? Répondit il, serrant les poings de rage..

Kate ne put se contenir plus longtemps..

_ Et que tu m'as invité au baptême de ta fille, avec ta femme, tu le vois ça ? Cria elle, en retour..

La discussion ne faisait que commencer et elle se sentait déjà au bord des larmes.. La frustration, la colère, la jalousie.. Tout était prêt à ressortir..

Castle plissa les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir..

_ Enfin Kate.. Tu le sais que je suis marié ! Répondit il..

Kate laissa un rire sans joie, amer lui échapper.. ça pour le savoir, elle le savait !

_ Dans ce cas, où est le problème Castle ? Tu as ta femme, j'ai le droit de voir d'autres hommes non ? On est pas ensemble que je saches !

Rick sentit les couleurs désertées son visage.. Ces craintes étaient bien réelles.. Elle en voyait d'autres..

_ Mais.. Pourquoi, Kate ? Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'être mortifiée.. Il avait raison au fond, pourquoi ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ?.. Tu as une femme Castle, une famille ! Et moi.. ? Moi je t'attends, je t'attends.. Je suis celle avec qui tu partages ton lit, mais pas ta vie, je suis celle que tu caches Castle, et peut-être que ce n'est plus suffisant à présent.. Finit elle, en murmurant.. Les larmes lui faisant briller les yeux à présent..

_ Oh Kate.. Murmura Rick, toute trace de colère envolée.. Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula vivement..

Il comprit soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire dans ses derniers mots..

_ Kate, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par '' ce n'est plus suffisant à présent '' ? Demanda t'il en retenant son souffle..

Kate croisa son regard et baissa immédiatement la tête..

_And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars  
>collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love appart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all.. _

_ C'est finit Rick.. Il faut qu'on arrête.. Il faut qu'on arrête.. Murmura t'elle, les larmes roulant à présent librement sur ses joues..

Castle sentit ses propres joues s'humidifiées.. Mon dieu, non.. Elle ne pouvait pas.. Elle ne pouvait pas..

_ Ça ne change absolument rien pour Alexander, tu pourras toujours le voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites.. Mais toi et moi.. Tu viendras le chercher chez mon père c'est mieux.. Il vaut mieux que l'on ne se voit plus du tout pendant un certain temps..

'' Pendant un certain temps '' Ces mots là lui redonnèrent de l'espoir..

_ On.. C'est juste une pause alors hein ? Murmura t'il.. Sachant au fond que ce n'était pas le cas, mais souhaitant tellement que ça le soit..

Son regard lui brisa chaque dernière once d'espoir qu'il avait..

_ Non Rick.. C'est finit.. Pour de bon.. Dit elle, déterminer malgré les tremblements de sa voix..

Rick sut qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis..

Il sentit alors la colère prendre le dessus.. Comme un nuage noir obstruant son coeur..

_ Mais pourquoi Kate ? Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà fuis une fois et tu recommences ! Lui cria t'il..

Il espérait que ça la mettrait en colère, que ça la réveillerait.. Quelque chose ! Autre chose.. Autre chose que cette Kate déterminer à les briser..

_ Non Rick.. C'est toi qui fuis. Répondit elle calmement, avant de se diriger vers la porte, et de la fermer doucement derrière elle..

* * *

><p>Rick tomba à terre.. Littéralement.. Il se laissa choir par terre comme un homme mort.. Pleurant à chaudes larmes.. Il avait perdu Kate, Kate était partit.. Elle était partit..<p>

Soudain, animer par une dernière flamme d'espoir, Rick se dit que si elle était toujours là, dans le loft, il ne l'aurait pas perdu.. Si elle était encore là, rien n'était perdu.. Ils n'étaient pas perdus..

Il se rua sur la porte de son bureau tel un fou.. Un fou, il était fou..

Il se jeta dehors, ignorant les regards curieux et inquisiteurs de ses amis, de ses invités.. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable de toute façon ! Si Kate n'était plus là.. Si Kate n'était plus là, ils étaient tous en enfer de toute manière..

Il tourna la tête frénétiquement de droite à gauche, la cherchant, mais ne l'a trouvant pas..

Il aperçut Jacob.. Seul.. C'était déjà ça !

Puis il vit son fils, leur fils, Alexander !

Il courra jusqu'à lui..

_ Alex ! Alex ! Où est ta mère ?

_ Elle est partie.. Je dors chez papi Jim ce soir.. Eh papa ça va ? Demanda le petit inquiet..

Rick regarda son fils un moment, puis il lui embrassa le front, et sans répondre se jeta sur la porte d'entrer, ignorant les regards des gens, les bousculant même lorsqu'ils étaient sur son passage..

Il n'attendit pas l'ascenseur, il prit les escaliers..

Il déboula dans la rue, comme un fou.. Toujours comme un fou..

Mais là encore pas de Kate.. Pourtant il n'abandonna pas.. Il la chercha au milieu des passants..

Il était convaincu, convaincu que si elle n'était plus là, c'était finit, si elle n'était plus là, il l'avait perdu..

_ Kate ! Kate ! Se mit il à hurler..

Les passants lui lancèrent des regards..

Ils pouvaient même lui lancer des pierres, il n'en avait que faire..

Kate n'était plus là, Kate était partit..

Ses derniers mots résonnant encore dans son esprit..

_'' Non.. C'est toi qui fuis Rick.. '' _

Elle avait raison, il avait fuit, fuit parce qu'il avait peur.. Peur de s'engager avec elle et de la perdre.. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'en ne s'engageant pas, il prenait de plus gros risques encore..

Et maintenant ? Maintenant c'était trop tard.. Elle était partit..

En ne s'engageant pas, en ne quittant pas Serena, il avait pensé mettre son coeur déjà trop meurtri à l'abris.. Mais il avait eu tout faux.. Son coeur ? C'était Kate qui l'avait, et elle venait juste de partir avec..

Se traitant d'idiot 25 fois, il cogna dans le mur avec toute sa rage et son désespoir.. Une douleur vacillante se répandant alors dans ses phalanges..

Se résignant, il remonta dans son loft, prenant l'ascenseur cette fois.. Il n'était pas pressé d'affronter le regard de tous ces abrutis qui ne comprenaient rien..

Mais pour le bien être de ses enfants, il savait qu'il devait expliquer son comportement..

Autrement, il aurait tôt fait de se faire enfermer pour '' trouble du comportement '' ou '' tendance à la folie psychique '' Ça ferait bien rire Kate ça, elle qui lui disait tout le temps qu'il était fou..

Elle avait raison au final, il était fou..

Mais simplement fou d'elle..

_And i learned to live half alive.. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merciii pour vos reviews ! :D<strong>_

_Bon je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire se dérouler le baptême de cette manière.. Je dois être en mode angst dans ma tête :x _

_Ne me tueez pas, ne me tuez pas ! :p Tout va s'arranger, mais il fallait que ça sorte tout ça ^^ J'essaie de rester le plus réaliste possible en imaginant comment une situation comme celle là se déroulerait, avec la pression, l'angoisse ect.. Même si je sais que les personnages sont quand même OOC étant donné que je doute qu'ils agiraient un jour comme ça.. Si ils agissent ainsi dans cette fic, c'est parce qu'ils sont poussés à bout et fou l'un de l'autre.. C'est ce que j'essaie de montrer à travers cette fic, à quel point l'amour peut les rendre fou.. Et le choix souvent difficile entre l'amour et la raison.. ( j'espère ne pas trop me louper ^^).  
><em>

_Les paroles en italique sont de la chanson '' jar of hearts '' que j'écoutais en écrivant ce chap' ! Une chanson vraiment magnifique ! :D _

_Revieeews please ! :D Et je posterais le prochain chap' aussi vite que j'ai posté celui là ! :P  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

Rick regarda l'agitation dans les rues de Vegas même à cette heure ci de la nuit, depuis sa chambre d'hôtel.. Se demandant pour la énième fois comment il avait fait pour en arriver là..

__ Rick.. Il est temps qu'on parle il me semble.. Fit Serena, une fois qu'Hanna fut couchée, les invités partis et la maison rangée.._

_Rick n'avait toujours rien dit.. En fait n'avait rien dit depuis le départ précipité de Beckett, et qu'il l'avait poursuivit.. Quand il était revenu, il avait semblé triste, perdu, désespérer.. Il avait rappelé à Serena l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé cinq ans auparavant.. Et ça lui faisait peur, très peur.. Car cinq ans auparavant Beckett avait été la cause de l'immense chagrin de Rick.. Et il semblait bien que cinq ans plus tard, il n'y est toujours que Beckett pour le mettre dans un état pareil.. Et elle qui pensait qu'il avait tourné la page, qu'il en avait finit avec Kate.. _

__ Quoi ? Demanda t'il, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette demande de la part de sa femme.. _

_Tout avait été confus dans sa tête depuis le départ de Beckett.. _

__ Tu as encore des sentiments pour elle n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'elle de but en blanc.. _

_Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha le sac poubelle, qui s'écroula au sol avec un léger bing, et qui déversa toutes les ordures par terre.. _

_Serena souffla avant de s'avancer vers Rick en le grondant comme un petit enfant.. _

__ Enfin Rick, tu pourrais faire attention quand même ! Fit elle, en se baissant et en remettant les détritus dans le sac.. _

_Rick, lui, qui s'était pétrifier après la question, sembla revenir à lui.. Mais il ne fut pas capable de dire grand chose.._

__ Serena.. Souffla t'il doucement.. _

_Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Serena.. _

_Elle leva des yeux remplit de larmes, de douleur.._

__ J'ai essayé tu sais.. J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux, d'y croire, en toi, en nous.. En notre histoire, notre futur.. De croire qu'elle n'était que ton passé.. Mais Rick.. _

_Elle secoua la tête, incapable d'en dire plus.. Les mots n'arrivaient plus à franchir ses lèvres.. Les émotions qu'elle ressentait leur barrant la route.. _

_Rick sentit également sa gorge se serrer.. Il l'avait faite souffrir, il l'a faisait souffrir.. Sa femme.. _

_Il était horrible.. _

_Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, dire n'importe quoi.. La rassurer.. Lorsqu'elle le coupa.._

__ Ne dis rien .. s'il te plait.. ? Juste, ne dis rien.. J'ai.. J'ai besoin de temps Rick.. On a besoin de temps.. Je ne suis plus sure de rien là.. Tu peux comprendre ? Demanda t'elle d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui correspondait tellement pas.. _

_Et sur ce elle partit.. Elle partit se cacher dans la salle de bain, lui faisant clairement comprendre que c'était à **lui **de partir.. _

Sans un mot, et sans même une pensée il était alors partit faire ses valises..

Cela faisait trois jours à présent, trois jours qu'il se complaisait dans sa douleur, dans son malheur, dans ses regrets..

Ce qu'il regrettait ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même..

Il avait perdu Serena.. Il avait perdu Kate..

Et le pire dans tout ça ? Il ne s'était battu pour aucunes des deux..

Il les avait laissé partir, il les avait laissé mettre fin à leurs relations..

Il avait été tellement désespérer à ces moments là, qu'il avait à peine réagit..

Soudain, comme sortant de sa stupeur, il envoya son verre de whisky contre la cheminée de sa chambre..

Sa faute.. Tout était de sa faute..

Il s'était servit des deux, il n'était que justice qu'il les perde..

Il s'était servit de Serena pour oublier Kate..

Et Kate.. Sa forte mais douce, magnifique, et si maladroite Kate.. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'était servit d'elle aussi.. Pour combler le trou dans son coeur, dans sa vie.. Il n'y avait qu'elle.. Elle était la seule.. La seule a pouvoir le rendre réellement heureux.. C'était cliché, mais sans elle à ses côtés, la vie ne valait pas vraiment le coup d'être vécu..

Soupirant, il continua de boire au goulot de la bouteille, l'alcool, même si ça ne durait jamais, lui faisant oublier pendant un temps au moins, tous ses soucis..

* * *

><p>_ Katherine Marie Beckett ! Ouvre la porte tout de suite ! Hurla la voix de Lanie à la porte d'appartement de Kate..<p>

Kate s'arracha du canapé, dans lequel elle avait passé la moitié de la journée et alla ouvrir la porte à son amie.. Non pas parce qu'elle en avait envie.. Non.. Elle avait bien spécifié qu'elle ne voulait voir personne.. Elle avait même envoyé Alexander passé des vacances avec son grand-père..

Non, elle alla ouvrir la porte à Lanie parce qu'elle savait très bien que si il y avait bien une personne qui ne prendrait pas non pour une réponse, c'était elle..

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Lanie ?

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas avec les formalités cependant..

Mais Lanie ne sembla même pas le remarquer, ou choisit de l'ignorer, puisqu'elle rentra tout simplement dans l'appartement avec un petit sourire satisfait qui tapa carrément sur les nerfs de Kate.. Et ça la contraria également.. Lanie n'arborait ce petit sourire que quand elle avait un '' plan ''.. Et 2 fois sur 3, Kate n'aimait PAS ce plan..

_ Je suis venue t'aider à faire tes bagages ! Je sais à quel point ton sens de l'organisation.. Enfin bref disons que ça laisse à désirer..

_ Mes bagages ? Demanda Kate, incrédule, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation, mais qui eut soudain un mauvais pré-sentiment..

_ Oui chérie.. J'ai déjà réservé ton billet d'avion.. Tu vas rejoindre Castle à Las Vegas ! Qu'est ce qu'on dit à Tata Lanie ?

Non, Kate n'aimait vraiment pas les plans de Lanie.

* * *

><p>_ Lanie non mais ça va pas ! Arrêtes, pose cette valise ! Fit Kate, en essayant de stopper Lanie..<p>

Mais son amie ne l'écouta absolument pas, et commença à remplir enthousiaste la valise..

Kate arracha alors le bagage de la main de son amie pour attirer son attention..

Mais le regard froid que lui lança Lanie l'a fit déglutir, et elle lui rendit presque la valise.. Presque seulement..

_ Lanie, explique moi ce que tu fais là s'il te plait..

_ Et bien, c'est très simple girl, j'ai appris de Javi, qui l'a appris de Kevin, qui l'a appris d'Alexis, qui.. Enfin bref ! Serena et Rick font une '' pause '' parce que apparemment elle a remarquer qu'il semblait toujours autant fasciné par toi, et qu'il était comment dire ? Déprimé depuis le baptème.. Une petite idée pourquoi ? Demanda Lanie, en regardant soupçonneusement son amie..

Le regard honteux de Kate lui appris tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir..

_ Hmm, c'est bien ce que je me disais.. Donc, au jour d'aujourd'hui, Rick est à Las Vegas, seul, attendant que l'une d'entre vous deux viennent le secourir.. 5 ans auparavant c'était Serena qui l'a sauvé, lorsque **tu **lui a brisé le coeur, et ils ont finis mariés.. et toi.. Bref, je suis venue faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas une seconde fois ! Finit Lanie, en reprenant la valise des mains de Kate..

Kate regarda son amie pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire.. Il y avait quand même quelque chose qui la gênait dans toute cette histoire..

_ Lanie.. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda t''elle alors..

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.. Elle cessa sa tâche et regarda Kate droit dans les yeux.

_ Pour Alex. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé, que nous avons essayé, nous vos amis, de vous faire ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux.. Mais ça n'a jamais marché.. Ou ça à marcher, mais vous avez quand même finit par vous briser le coeur.. Mais cette fois çi ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais, c'est pour lui, pour Alex.. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois ? Qu'il espérait que '' papa et maman se remettent ensemble '' pour que vous puissiez enfin '' fonder une vraie famille ''.. Ses mots pas les miens, Kate.. Il n'a que cinq ans, c'est vrai mais il n'est pas bête ! C'est le fils de Castle, et le tient, normal que ce soit un petit génie ! Il voit bien que vous vous aimez toujours.. et il ne mérite pas de souffrir en espérant en vain.. Il t'a sauvé Kate.. Quand Castle est partit c'est à lui que tu t'es raccroché.. Il t'a redonné le sourire, une raison de vivre.. Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de lui rendre la pareille ? Et puis je ne te demande pas l'impossible ! Seulement de laisser une autre chance à l'homme que tu aimes, pour que vous, pour que nous puissions enfin tous être heureux.. Cette situation met à cran tout le monde chérie.. Ton fils le premier.. Et il est plus que temps que ça cesse..

Kate resta coi.. Lanie avait raison.. Rick et elle faisaient souffrir tout le monde autour d'eux en déprimant ainsi chacun de leurs côtés..

Elle fit alors un petit sourire à son amie, et l'aida à remplir la valise..

Lanie regarda Kate un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

* * *

><p>Arrivées à l'aéoroport, Kate se précipita au gichet, présenta son billet et ses bagages, et se tourna vers Lanie..<p>

Cette dernière l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras.. Sentant les nerfs de son amie prêts à lâcher sous le coup du stress..

_ Tout va bien se passer chérie..

_ Tu n'en sais rien ! Autant il s'attends à voir Serena arriver et..

_ Kate, whoa ! C'est toi qu'il aime, ok ? Toi ! Alors arrête de stresser pour rien, monte dans cet avion et va récupérer ton homme !

Kate fit un sourire reconnaissant à son amie.. Lanie savait vraiment toujours trouvé les bons mots..

Avec une dernière étreinte des jeunes femmes, Kate embarqua dans l'avion de tous ses espoirs et de toutes ses craintes..

Elle sourit en imaginant la réaction de Castle en la voyant.. L'a prendrait il dans ses bras ? Lui crirait il dessus ? Lui dirait il qu'il l'aime ? La jetterait il dehors ? Etait t'elle trop tard ? Ou l'attendait il encore et toujours ?

Mais surtout : l'aimait il encore ?

Au fond, elle savait que oui..

Souriante, elle s'autorisa alors à s'imaginer alors pour la première fois, et de manière optimiste ce qu'un avenir dans les bras de Rick serait..

Lanie avait raison.. Il était plus que temps qu'ils arrêtent de se comporter comme des gamins et qu'ils affrontent la réalité en face.. Qu'ils l'affrontent à deux, ensemble.

Il était temps de mettre fin à toutes ses années de douleur, de doute, de regret..

Il était temps que les '' Si seulement '' qu'ils avaient accumulés au fil des années, à cause de tous les moments qu'ils avaient perdus à vivre séparés , deviennent des '' Tu te rappelles ? '' grâce à tous les moments qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble.

Oui, il était grand temps que '' Si seulement '' ne soient plus que deux petits mots sur une lettre d'adieu d'un ancien ami, et non pas deux mots qui définie leurs vies..

* * *

><p><em>Ok, premièrement un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vous aime ! :D :D<br>_

_Deuxièmement : Je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolée ! Mais étant en terminale, et avec le bac à la fin de l'année.. Disons que je ne commences que maintenant à m'y mettre aux révisions :x, et en plus, soyons honnêtes avec les sorties, ça laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.. _

_Bon passons au choses sérieuses : Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux de l'arrêter là, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierais, je ferais tout mon possible pour poster le prochain au plus vite ! Je vais commencer à l'écrire dés ce soir ;) _

_Je comptais les laisser déprimer seuls dans leurs coins pendant encore un chapitre, mais j'ai pas eu le coeur.. :p Puis vu que je vous ai laisser un mois sans poster, j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux d'accélérer un peu.. _

_Bon en attendant on rentre dans la partie que je préfère.. Les vacances à Vegas ! ;D _

_Reviews, reviews, reviews ! :D Même si c'est pour m'engeuler pour l'attente, vous avez le droit sur ce coup là ! xD  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

Il était un peu plus de 11h du soir, et Rick était toujours à la fenêtre, son verre à la main, regardant la ville, regardant la vie.. Pensant à la sienne.. A toutes ces opportunités manquées..

La sonnerie du téléphone le ramena à la réalité.. Il se leva, alla répondre, ne se demandant même pas qui cela pouvait bien être..

_Feet don't fail me now  
>Take me to the finish line<em>

Il n'entendit que quelques mots, puis il lâcha alors précipitamment le combiné.. La personne à l'autre bout, le rapelant..

_ Mr Castle ? Mr Castle ?

Comment ? Ce n'était pas possible.. Non, c'était un cauchemar.. C'était.. Impossible, impossible..

La sonnerie de la porte le ramena un peu sur terre.. Mais un peu seulement.. C'est avec une démarche mal assurée, et des mains tremblantes qu'il alla ouvrir la porte..

_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

Kate Beckett.

_But i'm hoping that at the gates; they'll tell me that you're mine.._

Kate était là, à sa porte, aussi belle que d'habitude, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres..

Un sourire qui disparut très rapidement lorsqu'elle vit ses larmes.. Ses larmes ? Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait ?

_ Rick... ? Demanda t'elle mortifiée..

_ Serena.. Serena est morte.

Et juste comme ça, il s'effondra, tombant à terre, se sentant immédiatement enveloppé dans les bras réconfortants de Kate.. Et c'est contre son épaule, contre l'épaule de la femme de sa vie qu'il se laissa aller, et se vida de toutes ses larmes..

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine  
>It's like I told you honey.. <em>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient à présent à l'aéroport.. Sur le chemin du retour, assis dans l'embarcadère..<p>

Rick s'était finalement calmé.. Tout du moins ses larmes avaient arrêtés de couler..

Il avait la jambe qui se secouait toute seule, signe qu'il était nerveux, et il regardait dans le vide, une expression déchirante sur le visage..

Kate lui tenait la main, lui caressait la jambe, le visage, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.. Essayant de l'aider dans cette épreuve douloureuse du mieux qu'elle le pouvait..

Serena venait de mourir dans un accident de voiture.. Un chauffard ivre apparemment.. Mais lui s'en était sortit..

Et Kate savait très bien qu'à ce moment précis Rick s'en voulait..

Il ne s'en voulait pas de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça.. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute manière.. Qu'il soit ici ou là bas..

Mais il s'en voulait de ne pas être là pour sa petite fille.. Son petit ange.. Elle ne méritait pas ça.. Elle ne méritait absolument pas ça.. Et Kate sentit elle même les larmes lui monter lorsqu'elle pensa à la vie de cette enfant.. Elle ne reverra plus jamais sa mère.. Elle ne grandira pas avec sa mère..

Elle refoula les larmes qu'elle sentit monter.. Elle ne devait pas, elle devait rester forte.. Pour Rick..

Ce dernier avait appelé sa mère, et lui avait dit de rejoindre Hanna et Alexis, et de surtout rien lui dire.. C'était son rôle à lui de lui annoncer..

DING, DONG : « Passager du vol 345, en direction de New-York, veuillez vous présenter à l'embarquement »

Kate se retourna vers Rick mais ce dernier ne sembla pas avoir entendu, elle le secoua gentiment..

_ Rick.. Ils viennent de nous appeler..

Elle se leva, et se saisit des bagages..

Il en fit de même..

Elle se retourna vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent..

_ Merci, Kate..

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et de sa main libre, lui prit sa main à lui, et ensemble ils embarquèrent pour ce qui s'annonçait être l'un des plus déchirants voyages de leurs vies..

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
>Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough<br>I don't know why.. _

* * *

><p>Une fois installé dans l'avion, Rick prit le siège côté fenêtre, et se mura dans son silence..<p>

Kate respecta totalement cela..

Au bout d'un moment, les cris d'une petite fille se firent entendre.. Et Castle et Beckett tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, dévalé le couloir de l'avion, sa mère à ses trousses..

Cette dernière parvint à rattraper l'enfant, l'a faisant rire et gazouiller.. Les autres passagers s'attendrissant devant ce spectacle..

Kate reprit une fois de plus la main de Castle dans la sienne, sachant exactement à quoi ce moment venait de lui faire penser..

_ Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir, Kate ? Hanna.. Tu crois que.. ça ira, un jour, pour elle ?

_I was so confused as a little child  
>Tried to take what I could get<br>Scared that I couldn't find  
>All the answers, honey.. <em>

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et refoula une fois de plus ses larmes.. Castle.. Il l'a brisait un peu plus à chaque fois.. Il avait l'air tellement.. Déséspérer..

_ Ça sera dure Rick.. Elle va grandir sans sa mère, et elle aura constamment un manque dans sa vie.. Mais Rick, tu es là.. Martha, Alexis sont là.. Alexander.. Je suis là.. Et tout comme vous ferez tout pour cette enfant, je te promet, je te jure, que si.. Tu as besoin de moi, si elle a besoin de moi, je serais là.. Jamais ni moi, ni personne ne remplacera sa mère, mais elle a des personnes qui l'aiment énormément autour d'elle Rick, et c'est une petite fille forte.. Ça prendra du temps et elle gardera ça avec elle toute sa vie, mais elle réussira Rick, elle s'en sortira..

Rick tourna alors la tête vers Kate, une expression d'adoration sur le visage..

_ Merci Kate.. Merci.. Fit il, l'émotion le faisant s'étouffer sur ses mots..

Kate lui fit un sourire encourageant, et serra très fort sa main tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule..

Rick enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Kate et il sut que aussi déchirante que cette épreuve puisse être, Kate était à ses côtés, Kate allait l'aider, les aider.. Ils allaient s'en sortir.. Ils allaient surmonter ça, ensemble..

Ensemble ils étaient tellement plus fort..

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<br>You like your girls insane  
>Choose your last words,<br>This is the last time.._

* * *

><p>_ Oh Richard...<p>

Quand il rentra dans l'appartement, il fut immédiatement accueillit par sa mère qui l'enveloppa dans une étreinte réconfortante..

Alexis arriva aussi, se réfugiant dans les bras de son père..

Kate préféra rester en retrait mais Martha ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille.. Enveloppant la jeune détective dans une étreinte elle aussi.. La remerciant d'avoir été, et d'être là pour son fils..

_ Où elle est ? Demanda alors, Castle, la voix rauque..

Avant que l'une des deux rousses puisse lui répondre, la petite voix de sa fille se fit entendre dans le couloir..

_ Papa ?

Castle ferma les yeux et serra les poings, la voix angélique de sa fille menaçant de le tuer de chagrin..

Comment.. Comment pouvait il lui annoncer ça ?

_ Hanna, mon ange.. Viens par ici.. Fit il en s'agenouillant..

Elle courut dans ses bras.. Une expression inquiète et curieuse sur le visage.. Elle avait bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas..

_ Hanna.. Maman.. Maman est partit.. Fit il, douloureusement..

_ Partit en voyage ? Demanda la petite en plissant son nez de façon adorable..

Derrière eux, Beckett laissa ses larmes couler sur son visage.. Se retournant alors, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas voir ça..

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, et relevant la tête, elle apperçut le visage baigné de larmes d'Alexis.. N'y tenant plus elle étreignit la jeune Castle, qui continua alors de pleurer silencieusement dans son cou..

_ Non Hanna.. Maman, Maman est partit rejoindre les anges.. Fit il, sentant ses propres larmes montées..

_ Mais papa.. Fit la petite fille, sa voix se brisant, elle savait très bien ce que rejoindre les anges signifiait..

_ Elle va revenir n'est ce pas.. ?

Cette fois, Alexis explosa bruyamment en larmes derrière eux.. Quittant alors l'appartement sous les yeux de sa petite soeur..

Rick sentit ses propres larmes coulés..

_ Elle ne reviendra pas.. Je suis désolé mon bébé..

Hanna partit alors en larmes, et fut incalmable pendant des heures..

Passant à tour de rôle entre les bras de Rick, Martha, Alexis et même Beckett..

Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de cette dernière, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré..

L'enterrement eut lieu l'après midi même..

Les enfants, Alexander et Hanna restèrent avec Alexis.. Ils étaient encore beaucoup trop jeune pour assister à cela.. Mais Rick emmena tout de même Hanna voir la tombe de sa mère ensuite, pour lui dire au revoir.. La petite déposa un bouquet de fleur sur la tombe de sa mère.. Brisant encore une fois le coeur de Rick, qui était tellement inquiet pour sa si jeune fille..

* * *

><p>Il était à présent, 11h du soir.. 24h venait de s'écouler depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.. Sans aucuns doutes les pires 24h de sa vie..<p>

Kate était resté jusqu'à présent, elle était aller se coucher dans la chambre d'amis avec Alexander..

Ils n'en n'avaient même pas parlés, et même si Rick avait besoin d'elle, avait envie de l'avoir à ses côtés, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le bon moment.. Que ce ne serait pas correct..

Serena venait de mourir.. Et même si Rick ne l'avait pas aimé autant qu'il aime Kate, elle avait tout de même été sa femme, et dormir avec Kate dans leur lit maritale, le soir même de la mort de Serena.. Non.. Ça ne se faisait absolument pas.. Ni ce soir, ni avant quelques temps..

C'était encore une épreuve à traverser, une étape à passer, un cap à franchir.. Certes.

Mais cette fois Rick savait, était convaincu qu'ils réussiraient.

_Lost but now I am found_  
><em>I can see but once I was blind<em>

Tandis qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, Kate arriva près de lui, et sans un mot, elle s'assit près de lui, prit sa main, et posa sa tête contre son épaule.. Tout comme elle l'avait fait toute la journée..

Elle avait été d'un tel soutient..

Elle s'était occupé d'Hanna, avait séché ses larmes, s'était elle qui venait de réussir à la mettre au lit..

Elle avait aidé à organiser l'enterrement, s'était occupé de beaucoup de choses que Rick avait oublié.. Bref, elle était extraordinaire.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux, dégagea sa main, et s'en servit pour la rapprocher davantage de lui en drapant un bras sur ses épaules.. Il lui posa alors une question qu'il avait totalement oublié de lui poser, et qui était sans importance pendant cette journée mais..

_ Pourquoi es tu venu à Vegas, Kate ?

_ Parce que je t'aime Rick..

Et juste comme ça, Rick sut que ça irait.. Ils iraient bien.. Ça allait prendre du temps, des larmes et de la persévérance, mais ils allaient y arriver.. Ensemble. Ils étaient une famille, ils allaient fondés une famille, une famille brisée, une famille chagrinée, mais une famille unie.

Ils allaient se serrer les coudes, et ils y arriveraient..

Ils étaient Beckett et Castle, Kate et Rick, détective et écrivain, partenaire contre le crime, éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre..

Il lui embrassa la joue, puis les cheveux.. Inspirant sa douce odeur de cerise..

_ Je t'aime aussi Kate..

_'Cause you and I,_

_We were born to die. _

* * *

><p><em>MERCI MERCI ET MERCI pour vos reviews ! :D Vous êtes vraiment géniaux et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis désolé de vous faire attendre :x<br>_

_Bon.. La mort de Serena n'était pas du tout prévus.. Je voulais leur écrire un beau séjour à vegas mais je n'avais aucunes inspirations.. Et c'était le seul scénario que j'avais en tête.. J'ai prévenu qu'elle allait être angst cette fic !  
><em>

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux.. Bon je sais ce que vous pensez, mais comment peut il être joyeux alors que Hanna a perdu sa mère ? ^^'  
><em>

_Je vous avoue que je me suis torturée toute seule d'écrire ça, mais soyons franc c'était la seule solution que j'avais pour qu'ils forment une famille sans Serena..  
><em>

_Bref :x, je vous promet de me rattraper de ce trop plein d'angoisse avec le prochain chapitre !  
><em>

_Ps; les phrases en italiques sont les paroles de la musique '' born to die '' de Lana del Rey, que j'écoutais en écrivant ce chapitre, une chanson vraiment magnifique :)  
><em>


End file.
